Magia Veneno
by jos Black
Summary: Esta no solo es una historia Bellatrix/Sirius, enterate de todo lo que no conto JK ROWLING, como dos niños amigos de toda la infancia, se enamoran y se terminan odiando, spoilers de todos los libros, DEJEN REVIEWS please.Reedición terminada.
1. Batalla en Hogwarts

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola como están, bueno de nuevo aquí. Este fic es un Bella/Sirius, fue el primero que escribí hace exactamente un año, para celebrar tan feliz acontecimiento, he decidido reeditarlo, la trama seguirá igual, solo que agregare algunas cosas que después se me ocurrieron. He tratado de conservar la personalidad de Bella y no hacerla tan Ooc, pero bueno, de alguna forma siempre me sucede. La trama es una locura, pero bueno, a la gente le gusto la primera vez. Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 1 Batalla en Hogwarts:

Desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía se veía cayendo una figura a los terrenos del castillo. Una mujer alta con cabello negro enmarañado y mirada perdida entraba al castillo con la intención de destruir a todo y a todos a su paso, haces de luz verde salían sin compasión de su varita, su maestro había sido engañado por su hermana y su estupido marido, el niño-que-vivió había sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra de nuevo y ella tenia miedo mucho miedo, mas aun del que había tenido 16 años antes cuando todas sus esperanzas murieron el día que ella y Rodolfus entraron a Azkaban.

24 de diciembre de 1981

En una fortaleza en medio de un mar agitado, volaban alrededor cientos de dementores, se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo, la tensión se respiraba, la sensación de desolación ahogaba, finalmente había llegado el momento en donde ella moriría para el mundo. La tenían amordazada y con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, todavía podía sentir el dolor del crucio que le había sido impuesto por Alastor Moody (aquel maldito auror) en el momento en que fue sorprendida torturando a los imbeciles de Alice y Frank Lomgboton. En otras circunstancias nunca hubiera sido apresada y hubiese matado a aquellos tres , pero al impactarle una maldición _cruciatus_ una presencia dentro de su ser le advirtió que había pasado algo increíble, algo a lo que ella se había resignado hace mucho tiempo de que no iba a suceder, algo que había desechado completamente de su ser y que la había convertido no en una mujer sino en prácticamente en un envase humano sin sentimientos……. había sentido a su hija…………….

"_¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTO NO FUE PREVISTO!" _ ¡SI! Era cierto, estaba preñada_, "¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO PUEDO USAR MAGIA NEGRA PARA MATAR A ESTOS MALDITOS!, la niña , la niña esta sufriendo, puedo perderla……." _Ella lo sabia, no había querido admitirlo pero lo sabia, también tenia la certeza de quien era el padre y cuando había sucedido, _"!MALDITA SEA!, mi señor debió haberlo sabido ,a Él no se le escapa nada ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo dejar que me maten"_ En ese momento soltó la varita y se rindió, su marido sorprendido ante su actitud intento ayudarla y fue emboscado. Y así cayeron los Lestrange, por un momento de debilidad humano, algo que nadie pensó que tendrían.

Después, durante el juicio tuvieron que ser protegidos por mas de cien aurores ya que toda la comunidad mágica quería ver correr sangre, su sangre_….." Perfecto, moriré con violencia igual que he vivido con violencia, solo lo siento por ella"_…pensó con algo de tristeza……después de todo Bellatrix Lestrange no había podido escapar a su crianza……………….su madre lo tatúo en su cerebro…………..un niño Black es mas importante que todo.

De manera rápida y contundente el jurado dio su verídico: Cadena perpetua en Azkaban. _"AHORA SERE PASTO DE DEMENTORES"_ ….., al ir saliendo de la sede del Wisegamont, no le importaba la locura, eso era algo a lo cual se había acostumbrado, a su demencia, a las torturas mentales pero un súbito pensamiento recorrió su mente "_Este bebe no sobrevivirá a los dementores_".

En ese momento , ella que no había dicho absolutamente nada durante los tres días que duro su juicio, se dirigió a Barty Crouch Sr. Su voz salio desafiante como siempre, pero el tono había cambiado, no era rasposa, mas bien sus palabras salieron educadamente, con una adecuada pronunciación, ninguna histeria se dejo colar en ellas.

-Presidente debo solicitarle una audiencia privada antes de ir a Azkaban , debo decir algo importante- todo el mundo que en ese momento daba por terminado el juicio, se volteo al escucharla y el tribunal completo regreso a sus asientos…..Expectante……Sin perder la compostura (ya que a pesar de estar cubierta de harapos ella todavía era Bellatrix Lestrange) dirigió su mirada de odio de arriba abajo a todos los presentes y luego se giro al Sr Crouch.

-Lo que debo decir solo se lo diré a Usted.

-Espero que esta impertinencia valga la pena, sin embargo por mi seguridad van acompañarme Moody y el señor Xenophilius Lovegood- ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes y las protestas del jurado, fue conducida a una antecámara detrás del juzgado y ante su desconcierto Moody hizo un hechizo _**"INCARCERA VERITAS**_" y una esfera plateada la cubrió, ella conocía ese hechizo, era la burbuja de la verdad.

-Esta bien Lestrange que es eso que quieres decirnos con tanta urgencia, ¿Vas a traicionar a alguien?- vomento Alastor Moody despectivamente dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a la prisionera.

-Podré ser cualquier cosa pero no soy una traidora.-contesto Bellatrix desafiante.

-Eso lo veremos,,_**CRUC**_…………..Bellatrix sintió pánico, ya que no había defensa posible en la esfera de cristal plateado en la cual estaba inmersa…sin embargo se sorprendió al no sentir el efecto de la maldición.

-¡ALASTOR! ¡Dejala! bien Bella. Así es como te llamaba Lord Voldemort, ¿Cierto?- dijo Xenophilius Lovegood tranquilamente.- ¿Que quieres decirnos?

-Voy a tener un hijo.- las palabras salieron sin pensarlo, realmente ella quería ganar tiempo antes de confesar, poder negociar, mentir, pero ante la esfera de la verdad no podía hacer nada, sin embargo tuvo miedo de confesar quien era el padre , esperaba que ese pequeño detalle no saliera a relucir.

-Esto es totalmente inesperado, supongo que su marido también lo sabe.- comento el Sr. Crouch algo impresionado, sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de traslucir el profundo asco que le provocaba esa mujer- Igualmente no cambiara su situación actual, ira al Mar del Norte, a Azkaban.

-No lo sabe y no tiene ningún sentido que lo sepa.- dijo Bellatrix mirando con desafió a los dos hombres, sentía que se estaba ahogando, al parecer a ese estupido no le importaba que el bebe fuese a nacer en ese infierno. No buscaba perdón, sabia que no se lo darían, pero por lo menos intentaba dar una oportunidad a la niña. Sabia que era mujer, su sexto sentido de madre se lo decía, nunca lo podría explicar, pero sabia que era niña. Quien lo diría, los buenos podían ser tan despiadados como cualquiera del bando oscuro.

-Esto plantea un pequeño dilema, nunca antes una mujer en su estado fue enviada a Azkaban, por supuesto el embarazo no es impedimento, pero hay que tomar en cuenta el efecto de los dementores en el feto, podría no llegar a sobrevivir o si lo hace podrían haber efectos adversos a largo plazo.- afirmo Xenophilius Lovegood con marcado interés profesional.-, por supuesto pudiesen considerarse los aspectos humanitarios de esta situación, pero creo Bella que tú no conoces esa palabra….¿No es así querida? HUMANIDAD- Bellatrix temblaba de rabia, quien se creía ese hombre para hablarle con tanta familiaridad, ella era la mejor mortifaga, la mas expedita, la efectiva, la mano derecha de su señor, si tuviese una varita en la mano, ese despreciable mago estaría rogando por su vida, en lugar de burlarse de ella.

-Bueno si eso es todo lo que va a decirme debo retirarme, quedan pendientes otros juicios a mortifagos - declaro el Sr. Crouch - espero que disfrute su estancia en Azkaban- dijo con sorna y se disponía a retirarse cuando……

-¡ESPERE CROUCH!- grito Bellatrix, lo que iba a decir le costaba mucho decirlo- me quiero someter al articulo 34 del Código Penal Mágico.

-La escucho- se giro lentamente el Sr. Crouch- ¿Sabe en que consiste no? No vera jamás a esa criatura.

-Por supuesto que lo se pero es la única salida, el bebe no puede permanecer en Azkaban, moriría, el niño es un Black y una sola gota de su sangre es mas valiosa que cualquiera de la de ustedes- Bella respiro profundo y continuo- no deseo reconocer la maternidad de mi hijo cuando nazca, así que debe ser dado en adopción a la comunidad mágica

-¿Que ofreces a cambio de este favor?- pregunto Crouch.

-Mis recuerdos en compañía del Señor Tenebroso, información de primera mano que yo solo tengo- declaro derrotada Bellatrix.- pero solo información del señor tenebroso, no declarare en contra de nadie mas pase lo que pase.

-Entonces Lestrange, no que no eras una traidora- lanzo un bufido Moody, el cual estaba sorprendido con la declaración de Bellatrix

Puede que después de todo sea una traidora, pero a la única persona que no voy a traicionar es a mi hija, reflexiono Bellatrix, una sonrisa disimulada se planto en su rostro……de alguna manera HABIA GANADO, esos idiotas no sabia que ella era una experta modificando recuerdos.

0o0


	2. La pesadilla en Azkaban

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Capitulo 2 La pesadilla en Azkaban

-Esta bien, pero solo porque en definitiva su hijo no tiene la culpa de los criminales que tiene como padres- el Sr. Crouch estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de obtener información- esta consciente de que el apellido Lestrange morirá con Ud y su esposo y será retirado de los anales de la comunidad mágica.

-Estoy consciente de que Ud. se encargara de que así suceda- dijo altiva Bellatrix -me queda otra petición que hacerle.

- Lestrange, se me acaba mi paciencia-respondió tranquilamente el Sr. Crouch -creo que he sido suficientemente generoso ahorrándole la prisión a su bastardo.

-Deseo colocarle el nombre a mi hijo- afirmo lentamente Bellatrix.

-¡Hum!- Bella y el Sr. Crouch se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas- Acepto, usted será conducida a Azkaban y nos volveremos a ver cuando nazca el niño. En vista de las posibles repercusiones, solo nosotros sabremos de su actual condición, no queremos que El Profeta se nos eche encima, sus carceleros en Azkaban no serán informados, así que no haga ninguna tontería que pueda lamentar, durante su embarazo será tratada como el resto de los prisioneros. Espero que sea resistente, no habrá contemplaciones ya que no las tuvo ninguna con sus victimas. Al nacer su hijo, pida que yo vaya a verla y así recogeremos la criatura.

-_**Finite Incantatum**_.-apunto Moody con su varita a Bellatrix y la esfera plateada desapareció-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Lestrange - y acerco su varita a la sien de la prisionera de donde salio un hilo plateado que recogió rápidamente en un frasco de vidrio, Bellatrix cerraba sus ojos y su mente…….!YA ESTA! pensó.

-Hemos terminado. ¡Guardias! la prisionera esta lista-grito Moody.

Aparecieron 3 aurores los cuales la arrastraron a la salida.

Al entrar en Azkaban temblaba como nunca lo había hecho, excepto un día, aquel día…….en brazos de aquel hombre, al cual odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo siempre había amado, a pesar de que él nunca sintió otra cosa para ella que no fuera deseo, dolor, odio pero amor nunca, de eso estaba segura.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y una tristeza infinita, era el efecto de los Dementores, de eso estaba segura.

Al ir caminando sobre un estrecho camino, en unas de las celdas pudo entrever a un hombre sentado en el piso con la cabeza entre sus brazos, tenia largos cabellos negros que en ese momento lucían sucios y enmarañados.

Bellatrix se sorprendió ante la visión de Sirius Black, sucio, derrotado, en el borde de la locura, esa que ella había contribuido a asentar. _"¡SI! Él también esta acá, por supuesto, Los Potter, que coincidencia"_, Bella estaba segura que él no había traicionado a sus amigos, porque ella fue la encargada de ese propósito sin saberlo y fallo, fallo cuando pensó que eso no era posible y esa noche quiso ser otra persona……..pero al final la maldad que habitaba dentro de ella y del hombre, gano la partida.

Se deshizo del guardia y se acerco a la reja.

-Black, soy yo Bella, vengo a hacerte compañía- se burlo con una risa histérica

-Cállate maldita- respondió Sirius Black levantando la mirada, pudo observar los ojos brillantes de Bella -Púdrete ramera.

Bella se sorprendió al ver la mirada de odio de Sirius Black, pero recupero la compostura, sin embargo sintió que algo se agito dentro de su vientre.

-¿Como se siente ser el causante de la muerte de tus mejores amigos?-dijo con firmeza.-acercándose peligrosamente a la reja.

-Soy INOCENTE-grito Sirius como endemoniado golpeando las paredes de su celda.

-Black…..-dijo susurrando Bella casi con dulzura en su voz- la próxima vez que te vea te matare……….Lo JURO- Bellatrix fue arrastrada por los guardias hacia el pasillo-Voy a terminar lo que empecé hace 2 meses.

-¡Y PORQUE DIABLOS NO LO HICISTE!

-Ni en tus peores pesadillas lo imaginarias- dijo Bellatrix recobrando súbitamente la tranquilidad, mientras se alejaba.

"_Claro que lo se estupida_"- pensó Sirius_-"no me mataste porque me amas_" y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a gritar palabras inteligibles.

El amor………….apesta.

_0o0_


	3. Decepción

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, las que se leyeron el fic de primero, se sorprenderán porque he borrado los capítulos siguientes, eso es para no arruinar la sorpresa de quienes lo leerán ahora, si tengo suerte, jajajajjaajaj. Un beso.

Capitulo 3 Decepción

Junio 1997

Bellatrix siguió a su amo al gran comedor, había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de todas las casas, menos de Slytherin, luchando contra los mortifagos. Se había encontrado con su despreciable sobrina y gustosamente la había matado.

De pronto tres figuras se encontraban amenazándola con varitas, Bellatrix sonrió despectivamente y las rodeo.

Las tres chicas estaban pálidas de miedo, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood sabían que no podían compararse con esa bruja, la mano derecha y lugarteniente de Voldemort, pero querían evitar que hubiese más muertes entre sus filas.

-Vaya que divertido, una sangresucia que ya tuve el placer de torturar- Hermione sintió de nuevo todos los efectos del _cruciatus _que había sufrido a manos de la mortifaga- y dos traidoras a la sangre, creo que practicare un poco con ustedes mocosas antes de divertirme con Potty.

-Weasley y Lovegood, tendrán el placer de ver como desaparezco del mapa a su amiguita-dijo Bellatrix como si tuviese un publico, _"piensa Bella…… ella no debería estar aquí, todo ha sido en vano"_ suspiro con desagrado al ver que ninguna de las chicas se apartaba _"Maldita sea, si así tiene que ser así será"………._

-_**DESMAIUS…**_…..- un rayo rojo alcanzo a Luna….que cayo inconciente -_**AVADA KEDAVRA-**_el rayo verde paso al lado de Ginny y Hermione -Te quieres reunir con tu hermanito pequeña- y lanzo una nueva maldición asesina a Ginny Weasley que estaba corriendo, la cual se desvió.

En ese momento vio a Molly Weasley gritándole algo y dirigiéndose directo a ella_….."Bien la sangre sucia y la pequeña Weasley pueden esperar" _de pronto fijo su atención en una figura tendida en el piso con un largo cabello rubio platino sobre la espalda_……."Se parece tanto a Cissy" _y lanzo un profundo gemido…..su cuerpo se estremeció y se volteo para presentar batalla…….Sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar y otro tiempo.

1982

Había pasado 5 meses en esa tumba, recordando todos los episodios de su vida, su niñez en una casa oscura, con unos padres exigentes que en vista de que sus dos hermanas Andrómeda y Narcissa eran unas inútiles, habían depositado todas sus expectativas en ella, su Bellatrix, **La Guerrera**.

Luego llego Howartgs, ese maldito colegio, 7 años encerrada en ese antro que aceptaba que los hijos de muggles fueran a estudiar magia, después conoció a Rodolphus…que le sirvió para olvidar al motivo de su obsesión por 3 años. Bella recordó lo mucho que tuvo que insistir ante su madre para que aceptase su compromiso, ya que a pesar de que los Lestrange no tenían dinero, tenían un apellido mas antiguo que el suyo y ambición , que para ella era el mejor motivo para su unión…..Sonrió al recordar su primera experiencia sexual, por supuesto llego virgen al matrimonio a los 17 años, toda mujer sangre pura lo hacia, lo que nadie imaginaba era que su marido al ser impotente (lo cual prácticamente era de conocimiento publico menos de ella) no fue el que la hizo mujer, sino otro, un muchacho que la había acechado toda su adolescencia y que la sorprendió en su habitación en su noche de bodas.

Como olvidar ese momento, se estaba muriendo de los nervios, no tenia ni puta idea de que era lo que su familia había preparado para ella, porque el matrimonio tendría que ser consumado a como de lugar. Por un momento pensó que seria Rabastan (el hermano de su recién estrenado esposo otro ser despreciable) o Lucius Malfoy ( el prometido de su hermana, quien de seguro estaría feliz ante la expectativa de llevarse a la cama a las dos Black).

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad Bellatrix, al ver un chico alto, atlético de cabellos negros cortos y ojos grises, que la miraba desde la ventana. Ocultó sus pechos con ambos brazos, su camisón de dormir era de seda blanca transparente-¿Cómo entraste?

-Vine por orden de tu padre- respondió el muchacho con decisión-para hacer lo que evidentemente otro no puede.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Bella temblando perceptiblemente, por supuesto que sabia a que venia su primo, pero eso era inaudito, tenia que ser precisamente él, ¡Diablos!- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Bella ¿Por qué te casaste con Lestrange? Tú no lo amas- Sirius se acercaba a ella lentamente. En su tono de voz había tristeza, dolor, expectación, esa situación era tan descabellada para él, como para ella.

-Debía casarme con un sangre limpia y además Rodolphus es mi pasaporte al Señor Tenebroso, los sentimientos no tienen cabida aquí.

-¿Por que él y no yo?- Sirius la miraba intensamente, con esos bellos ojos grises del mismo tono que los de ella. El sello de los Black, unos ojos grises del color de la lluvia, nostálgicos y profundos.

-Porque tus padres no quieren y además, vas a traicionar a esta familia, lo se, te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué pretendes Sirius? Vete de aquí inmediatamente.

-Hacer algo que debí hacer hace tiempo- de manera súbita Sirius se acerco a Bella, acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros-alguien lo tiene que hacer, el matrimonio debe ser consumado para que sea valido ¿No es eso acaso lo que quieres? Tu padre lo sabe y sabe lo que ambos sentimos y por eso me pidió que viniese a ti.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado- esta vez Bellatrix se sentó en el borde de la cama, nunca pensó que seria él, precisamente él el hombre que le quitaría su inocencia (si es que todavía podía llamarse de esa manera, Sirius y ella no habían sido un ejemplo de decoro, su virginidad prácticamente era un tecnicismo) aunque ella en el fondo lo desease así.

-Es la última cosa que hago por el honor de los Black y además……yo quiero- Sirius se acerco a la cama, coloco ambas manos en los brazos de Bellatrix y la obligo a pararse y mirarlo a los ojos, la chica estaba temblando descontroladamente. Sin mediar ninguna palabra la beso, con un beso desesperado. Sirius sintió que se estaba volviendo loco del deseo y del dolor, había esperado este momento toda su vida.

Bella sentía que estaba muriendo, ni en sus mas locos sueños, se hubiese atrevido a pensar lo que estaba sucediendo, después de unos minutos de desconcierto, comenzó a responder al beso del chico, primero lentamente, luego desesperadamente hasta el ultimo aliento.

Sirius fue recorriendo el muslo de la joven lentamente hasta llegar hacia su entrepierna y su área prohibida, sintió que la chica dio un respingo, ante lo cual sonrió y siguió. Bella hacia todo lo posible por evitar gemir, sentía vergüenza pero a su vez sentía mil millones de cosas que ni siquiera sabia que existían.

-No era que no querías- le dijo Sirius hablando con sus labios pegados a los de ella.

Bella no respondió, lentamente le quito la camisa a Sirius y empezó a besar los pezones del chico. Él a su vez la despojo de su camisón ……….Con parsimonia fue llevándola hacia la cama, la deposito suavemente allí y se coloco encima de ella, miró aquellos pechos pequeños con aquellos pezones rosados, empezó a jugar con ellos primero con las manos y luego con la lengua, la chica estaba en otro mundo, tenia los ojos cerrados y gemía con la boca abierta tratando de aspirar el aire que le faltaba…..

Se fue despojando de su pantalón y de su ropa interior…..y sabiendo que no podía aguantar mas se introdujo sin ninguna compasión dentro de ella…..Bellatrix se sorprendió al ver la erección del chico, lo miro a los ojos, hizo un gesto afirmativo y abrió las piernas. Extrañamente no sintió dolor solo una sensación de presión extraña que fue cambiando mientras el chico se movía dentro de ella, presintiendo que era lo correcto, su instinto le dijo que ella debía moverse también, abrazo al chico con sus piernas y levanto la pelvis una y otra vez, de pronto sintió miles de descargas eléctricas en su bajo vientre y sintió que se le dormían los pies y las manos, así mismo Sirius aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, sintió que literalmente moría con ella debajo moviéndose de esa forma y que su bajo vientre explotaba millones de veces, sentía las contracciones de la vagina de la chica, iba a volverse loco. Se dejo caer sobre ella, exhausto, no había habido mucha perversión en ese acto, fuera de lo que había pensado, a pesar de sus experiencias anteriores, no sentía la necesidad de maltratarla, solo de amarla.

Pasado unos minutos levanto el rostro y la miro…..Bella hacia gala de una de sus raras sonrisas sinceras…."C_reo que es hora de empezar otra vez,"_ comento Sirius en voz baja, le sonrió a la chica, la beso e inicio otra vez con las caricias

Amaneció y ellos estaban fundidos en un abrazo, Sirius despertó sintiendo la cabeza de Bella en su pecho , se incorporo y allí estaba esa perfecta muñeca de porcelana con su frágil cuello, su delgado cuerpo, sus senos perfectos, su larga cabellera negra y sus ojos grises tristes, "_Es mía, solo mía y siempre será así_" lanzo un suspiro y sin querer sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, en ese preciso momento Bellatrix despertó , se acerco a él y empezó a besarle la cara , degustando lo salado de las lagrimas. Ella era incapaz de hacerlo, así que él lloraría por ambos, por lo sublime del momento.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, antes que la gente comience a despertar-dijo Sirius Black, levantándose de la cama- espero que halla un pequeño heredero después de esto- la miro y se sonrió-creo que me he esforzado lo suficiente-volvió a sonreír y se empezó a vestir.

Ella lo miraba estupefacta, ella era el juguete de todos en su familia, de alguna forma se sentía desvalida y abandonada. Y nadie le hacia sentir esas cosas a ella, era Bellatrix Black, no un objeto para desechar. Además esas palabras le habían dolido, en su condición de mujer.

-CINICO- Bella se acerco al él y lo abofeteo.-¿Quieres saber porque tu madre nunca dejo que nos casáramos? Pues entérate, hace años que se que no puedo tener hijos, ¡Soy estéril!- le espeto, se sentó y sintió que su mundo se venia abajo- No puedo dar un heredero a los Black, razón suficiente para no ser considerada digna de ti.

-¡OH! Así que era eso- Sirius apretó sus manos, a él eso no le hubiese importado para nada, sin embargo como siempre, su querida madre lo había jodido todo. La miro con algo de comprensión, a veces la entendía, en su afán de ser mejor y diferente a todos, pero sin duda los Black jamás le perdonarían el detalle de su esterilidad, la humillarían eternamente por ello, no se permitió sentir lastima por ella. Bellatrix jamás se lo agradecería, al contrario, lo odiaría por eso- Lo siento mucho Bella, no quise………hacerte daño…- Sirius le levanto la cara, la beso tiernamente y se disponía a marcharse cuando………

-¡Quédate!-dijo Bella como una orden.

-No puedo, tengo que irme, voy a abandonar a esta familia de mierda- dijo Sirius girándose hacia ella- y además por mucho que te ame, no voy a aceptar ser tu amante- se giro nuevamente y apresuro el paso.

-Por favor, quédate….-esta vez era una suplica de Bella, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sin dejarlas salir. Solo Merlín sabia lo que le estaba costando decir esas palabras, era ella orgullosa, ella era dominante, pero por amor………….seria capaz de cualquier cosa. Solo por tenerlo con ella y al diablo boda, Rodolphus y toda su maldita familia. Si a ella le daba la gana de tener como amante a su primo, lo haría.

-No, vente **Tú **conmigo, abandona a Lestrange- Sirius endureció su mirada y se enfrento a Bella, por primera vez en su vida estaba decidido.

-No puedo y no quiero-dijo ella con voz firme, no eran así las cosas, ella no se iría, jamás. Sirius era el que le debía cosas, él tenia que doblegarse-No traicionare a mi causa ni a mi Señor.

-Entonces todo esta dicho-Sirius la miro con amargura y se desapareció.

Bella se sorprendió, se coloco lentamente su camisón, se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por todo la habitación, de pronto……..

-¡Te maldigo por siempre Sirius Black!- tomo un jarrón y lo aventó a la pared. En la habitación solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada por ese arranque súbito de furia. _Rabia, de ahora en adelante comeré, beberé y respirare rabia. _

_0o0_


	4. El derecho de nacer

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, como andan, seguimos en proceso de corregir errores y horrores ortograficos, estoy tratando de hacerlo con todos mis fics, un beso.

Capitulo 4 El derecho de nacer

Oscuridad, era todo lo que habitaba en esa celda. Su abdomen había crecido bastante y le era difícil movilizarse, gracias al cielo en ese ultimo mes había aceptado comer, ya se sentía con mas fuerzas. De manera sorprendente no estaba sola, su hija era una presencia constante, sentía que podía conversar con ella, no con palabras , sino con sentimientos. La niña era consciente de todos los estados de animo de su madre y a su vez Bella podía sentir el pánico de la niña cada vez que se acercaba un Dementor, en esos momentos Bella acariciaba su vientre y le hablaba en pensamientos "Tranquila pequeña, mama esta aquí, no te pasara nada , duerme, duerme" y hacia un esfuerzo para recordar tiempos felices, escasos pero los había, inmediatamente sentía el confort de la niña en su interior….Era inexplicable, pero sabia que era niña desde el principio, gracias a la extraña conexión telepática que mantenía con su hija no había sucumbido a la desesperación que induce el contacto con dementores…..Algunas veces podía escuchar a su marido gritando y hablando cosas incoherentes…..El que nunca gritaba era

él…….. Sirius Black………

Pasaron 5 años de matrimonio, no era feliz, pero Rodolphus era un caballero, nunca pregunto quien había sido su amante esa noche, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que sabía que había sido su primo. Rodolphus la trataba bien dentro de lo posible, pero nunca compartieron un momento de ternura , ni siquiera dormían en la misma habitación, su marido era un hombre sin emociones a quien nunca le intereso ningún tipo de contacto físico con ella, Bellatrix pensaba incluso que aborrecía esa posibilidad, además de que técnicamente era imposible cualquier intimidad. Pronto dio inicio a su preparación como Mortifaga…..era como decirlo ……….invencible, brutal, vengativa, inflexible y sobre todo implacable. Era motivo de admiración entre la horda mortifaga la manera como mataba a sus victimas, las torturaba sin compasión, disfrutándolo con una maldad equiparable a la de Voldemort, lo que hizo que inevitablemente llamara la atención de su señor……..A veces pensaba que en su interior coexistían dos personas, Bellatrix Lestrange el epitome del sadismo y Bella la chica que nadie amaba pero que guardaba muchas cosas en su corazón.

Voldemort en persona le hizo la marca oscura en el brazo, la llamo su guerrera y la sentó a la derecha en su trono. Rodolfus no cabía en si de su alegría, el medio para acceder al poder, quien lo hubiese creído, era esa muchachita tonta que se había casado con el.

Bellatrix Lestrange era temible, la mortifaga mas eficiente que tenia Voldemort, lo que no sabia ella era iba ser objeto de una manipulación mucho mas malvada que ella misma.

¡Ay! Bella se despertó en su celda con dolor de espalda, al cabo de un rato sintió como un liquido caliente bajaba por sus piernas, "Oh no, apenas van siete meses". Como pudo se incorporo y empezó a dar vueltas en circulo en su celda, pasaron las horas y el dolor se hacia insoportable "¿Cómo voy a hacer esto sola?", de pronto una contracción hizo que cayera al suelo y con miedo pensó "estoy pariendo" , con dificultad, a pesar del dolor se sentó en el piso de su celda.

Respiraba agitadamente, el dolor iba y venia, cada vez mas intenso. Deseo tener a Narcissa a su lado, ya ella era madre, por lo menos le podría explicar como hacerlo, le daría compañía, un hombro al cual apoyarse. Sin tener ningún control de su cuerpo, empezó a pujar……..de pronto sintió salir algo de su pelvis, se incorporo y se dio cuenta de que era la cabeza de la niña, llevo sus brazos hacia ella , se sentó y la ayudo a salir. Vio esa pequeña criatura bañada en sangre y la puso sobre su regazo, arranco un pedazo de tela de su vestido y anudo el cordón umbilical, "algo no anda bien, no respira", la bebe lucia morada y flácida, como pudo empezó a frotar los brazos de la niña, le saco de la boca las mucosidades con un pedazo de tela, puso sus labios sobre los de ella y empezó a soplar, de pronto la niña lloro con fuerza y respiro por primera vez en su vida "Bien , Bebe, bien respira" , se dio cuenta de que tenia que cortar el cordón, pensó en buscar alguna piedra afilada, pero se detuvo "no , me tienen como un animal aquí, y lo haré como un animal", tomo el cordón y lo rompió con los dientes……

Horas después se despertó y sintió a la niña sobre su pecho durmiendo placidamente, ella la había cubierto con un trozo de su vestido, se incorporo y pudo observar que la pequeña tenia una pelusa rubio clara en su cabeza, de pronto la niña abrió lo ojos y se quedo mirando fijamente a su madre. Bella se sorprendió, sabia que los niños recién nacidos no fijaban la mirada, pero después de todo esa niña era especial, era una Black, como ella y todos los Black´s son especiales. Esa bebe sin duda seria la mejor de todos, puesto que la sangre de su familia le corría casi pura por sus venas, gracias a ella y al padre. Luego de un rato detallándola, observo que la bebe tenia los ojos azul claro " es igual a mi madre y a Narcissa" y sonrió, de pronto la criatura comenzó a llorar " ya se que te pasa, tienes hambre pequeña" llevo a la criatura a uno de sus pechos y esta empezó a mamar desesperada hasta que salio sangre de los pezones de su madre "bueno por lo menos tiene algo de mi" pensó divertida Bellatrix, después se puso a observar las manitas y los piecitos de su hija "es perfecta, como su padre"……..Sintió que se corazón se estrujaba , pero lo tenia que hacer….."GUARDIA TENGO QUE HABLAR CON EL SR. CROUCH".


	5. Amargo y Dulce

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 5 Amargo y dulce.

El Sr. Crouch llegó a la prisión mágica acompañado con su mano derecha, "!Por Merlín! , que clase de mujer daba a luz en Azkaban y vivía para contarlo, aunque me cueste admitirlo Bellatrix Lestrange es algo fuera de serie", poco a poco se fue acercando a la celda y a través de los barrotes diviso una mujer delgada con un bulto de ropa sucia en sus brazos que se movía, parecía ser el bebe. El aspecto de la mujer era miserable.

-Lestrange vengo a cumplir la parte del trato, la información acerca de Quien-no- debe-ser nombrado, a resultado por decirlo de alguna manera, interesante.

-No esperaba menos de Ud- dijo Bellatrix sosteniendo fuertemente a su hija-espero que respete la otra parte del trato.

-Por supuesto, ¿Que nombre desea para el niño?

-Es mujer- aclaro Bellatrix apretando la niña contra su pecho- y he decidido colocarle un nombre en consecuencia con la tradición de mi familia, los Black.

-Si, me lo imaginaba tomando en cuenta quien es el padre de la criatura- dijo sarcásticamente el Sr. Crouch -Lamentablemente no pudo evitar que en sus recuerdos se filtrara quien es el padre de la niña y obviamente no estoy hablando de Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Me lo supuse, por eso entenderá que esta situación no debe ser conocida por nadie-dijo fríamente Bellatrix.

-Déme a su bastarda, que he esperado suficiente, ya conseguí una familia que se encargue de ella, crecerá libre de sus culpas y de su maldad. ¿Cual es el nombre de la pequeña?

Bella le dio la espalda, no quería que presenciaran ese momento tan íntimo con su hija, coloco a la pequeña delante de ella, la alzo al nivel de su cara y le beso la frente, la niña la miraba fijamente como si entendiese que más nunca vería a su madre, Bella le susurro "Perdóname" y luego se dirigió al Sr. Crouch.

-Se llamara LUNA- exclamo Bellatrix y ahogando un gemido de dolor entrego a la niña.

Xenophilius Lovegood se adelanto y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, miro a Bellatrix que estaba de espaldas de nuevo y le dijo:

-Le puedo asegurar que esta niña crecerá sana en mi hogar, mi mujer y yo no tenemos niños, la pequeña nunca sabrá quien fue su madre, me encargare de ello.

-Eso espero-susurro Bellatrix y se volteo, los dos hombres apreciaron su expresión temible y desafiante -pero recuerde que lleva igualmente mi sangre.

Cuando salían por el pasillo, Xenophilius Lovegood se retraso intencionalmente y le dijo al Sr Crouch,"Debo hacer algo antes de salir".

El Sr. Crouch levanto una ceja "Xenophilius espero que sepas bien lo que haces".

-Lo se, es una promesa a la cual debo hacer honor- dicho esto se alejo con el bulto entre sus brazos y se dirigió a una celda en donde había un prisionero con largos cabellos negros cayendo sobre su cara y los ojos mirando hacia el suelo.

-Black, Sirius, despierta soy Xen, tu amigo -susurro Xenophilius

Sirius Black levanto la mirada y por un momento creyó estar soñando, allí estaba su compañero de la Orden de Perevell, una sociedad secreta en la que participo cuando estaba libre. Tenía 5 meses que no veía a nadie, le parecía que estaba en un limbo, no estaba seguro de que todavía estuviese vivo.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-le dijo tratando de articular las palabras, hacia meses que no hablaba con nadie.

-Debo decirte algo amigo, estoy corriendo grandes riesgos, estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice hace varios años.

-¿Qué promesa? No logro recordar- dijo lentamente Sirius.

-Expiar a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cuando escucho ese nombre los ojos de Sirius se exorbitaron y logro recuperar parte de la cordura perdida, se incorporo y miro fijamente a su amigo, no se había percatado de lo que llevaba en los brazos, hasta que la pequeña se movió y lloro suavemente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con voz ahogada.

-Es tu hija, Sirius, tuya y de Bella.

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Sirius estallo, "No puede ser, es imposible, no pudo haber sucedido, es un maldito engaño" comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, como pudo se acerco a la reja.

-¿Estas seguro?- miro penetrantemente a Xenophilius y luego observo estupefacto nuevamente el bulto.

-Comprobado por los recuerdos de Bella y el hechizo _**SEGURARUM.**_ La niña fue concebida hace 7 meses y no tengo que recordarte lo que paso esa noche.

-James y Lily,………Bella- Sirius recordó y un sabor de amargura recorrió su boca.

-La pequeña nació aquí ayer, es un milagro que este viva, Bella la tuvo sola en su celda.-afirmo Xenophilius sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda.

-Bellatrix no puede tener hijos-respondió Sirius.

-Es evidente que si puede, he aquí la prueba-Xenophilius señalo al bebe-Es la heredera de los Black, pero su madre me ha pedido que nunca revele su identidad.

Sirius le dio la espalda, no era posible, siempre se negó la posibilidad de tener una familia, porque la única mujer que amo, decidió apartarse de él , ahora esa mujer le había dado un hijo. Eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que era verdad, lo sabia, lo había sentido esa noche, la segunda noche en su vida que paso junto a Bella, que la sintió como su mujer, sabia que esa noche había pasado algo que revolucionaria su vida y no era la muerte de sus amigos, era una sensación de vaga felicidad, de energía renacida.

-Quiero verla-solicitó fríamente Sirius.

Xenophilius descubrió a la niña frente a su padre y Sirius pudo observar con detalle lo pequeña y frágil que era, una criatura delgada de cabello rubio. Su piel pálida y su cara eran iguales a su madre y luego al examinar sus ojos azules se percato de que la niña lo estaba observando fijamente como si entendiese la situación y supiera que él era su padre, ante este pensamiento sonrió, y le tomo una manito, la niña apretó con sus deditos el dedo pulgar de su padre….Sirius volvió a sonreír.

-Se parece a su madre, cuando toma algo lo hace por la fuerza y no lo deja ir-afirmo ya más tranquilo- Seria posible tomarla en mis brazos.

-Lo siento Sirius, no puedo abrir la reja, esta prohibido, además debo irme no es seguro por la niña y los dementores, no debe permanecer mas tiempo aquí.

-Acércala – Xenophilius se acerco y Sirius le beso una mano a la pequeña a través de los barrotes-¿Qué nombre le dio Bellatrix?

-Dijo algo acerca de los Black y su manía de ponerse nombres de astros y constelaciones, pero no te preocupes la llamo Luna.

-Es bonito, será Luna entonces- Sirius se alejo - ¿Qué va a ser de la niña?

-Mi esposa y yo vamos a criarla, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti amigo.

-Necesito otro favor de ti, no quiero que sepa nunca de mi o de su madre, de acuerdo. Cuando cumpla 17 años arreglare que le toque algo de la fortuna Black, pero mi heredero oficial es mi ahijado.

-Sirius se que eres inocente, debes encontrar la forma de salir-dijo Xenophilius- recuerda lo que estudiamos juntos, practícalo.

Xenophilus y Sirius se dieron la mano y se despidieron, Sirius se sentó en el piso de su celda y no tardo en quedarse dormido. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, con una vaga nostalgia, era totalmente inesperado, era padre y ni siquiera podía encargarse de la crianza del único hijo que seguramente tendría. Era irónico, tantos años, tanto luchar por algo………….y cuando perdió la esperanza…………simplemente sucedió, de la peor manera posible, pero paso. Que diferente hubiese sido, si esa niña hubiese llegado antes a su vida, a la de ambos, cuando todavía tenían una oportunidad de ser felices. Al rato despertó, sintió que alguien estaba llorando en otra celda, era una mujer…..se sorprendió al pensar "es ella, claro que es ella" y volvió a caer en su ensoñación.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Fiorella esperaba ansiosa a su esposo. Lo vio desde su ventana cruzando el jardín. Sentía que ese día todas las cosas que iban mal en su matrimonio mejorarían.

-Querida estoy aquí con tu regalito, es la beba- grito alegre Xenophilius Lovegood. Entro a su casa, beso a su mujer y le entrego a la pequeña.

-¡Oh que bella!-Fiorella inmediatamente sintió que algo hermoso nacía en su interior, lo que mas deseaba en la vida era un hijo y de pronto allí la tenia, una pequeña niñita para amar, un regalo de la providencia- bueno pequeña yo soy tu madre- empezó a jugar con la pequeña que al principio no paraba de llorar pero luego se tranquilizo.

-Fiorella, amor, su madre quiere que se llame Luna.

-Pues Luna será- y se alejo con su hija en brazos.


	6. Creciendo

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Capitulo 6 Creciendo.

Pasaron cinco años.

Después de sobrevivir sus primeros meses con todo tipo de enfermedades, Luna empezó a mostrar señales de magia apenas al cumplir su primer año, lo cual fue motivo de regocijo de sus padres. Xenophilius Lovegood decidió dejar su trabajo de asesor en el Ministerio de Magia y se dedico a otras tareas más consonas con su personalidad extravagante, se dedico a escribir y viajar por el mundo.

Luna era una niña alegre, pequeña, delgada y rubia y se mostraba interesada en todas las cosas de la naturaleza, tenía una fe ciega en todas historias que le contaba su padre de sus viajes por el mundo. Adoraba a su padre y sobre todo a su madre, que la dejaba que expiara todos sus experimentos. Fiorella era una bruja de gran talento, había estudiado en la academia de Aurores, pero su esposo no dejo que participara activamente en la guerra, por lo que ella se dedico a explorar los misterios de la magia antigua. Quería mucho a su hija, pero el talento excepcional de la niña la intrigaba un poco, nunca le pregunto a su esposo quieres eran los padres, solo sabia que la niña era una bastarda y que por eso había sido abandonada por su madre. Sin embargo ella no era una mujer convencional, así que cualquier cosa oscura que hubiese en el origen de su hija, realmente no era de importancia, hasta le había comprado una varita cuando cumplió 5 años, no de juguete, sino una de verdad, tardo bastante en convencer al Sr. Ollivander, pero este al ver la expresión decidida de madre e hija, no tuvo mas remedio que ceder. La varita que había escogido a Luna era una varita de nuez y nervio de dragón. Ollivander abrió los ojos, y luego sonrió suspicazmente:

-Bueno a diferencia de la hermana esta varita es bastante flexible-se dirigió a la madre- esta varita tiene una gran fortaleza, la magia que contiene es muy poderosa, quizás no le funcione bien a su hija de pequeña, pero la magia de la varita crecerá conforme crezca la niña. Confiemos en que sea usada para hacer el bien_**.- "a diferencia de la otra**_" pensó el Sr. Ollivander, el cual acompaño a las clientas a la puerta y luego puso cartel de Cerrado en la entrada, bastaba de sorpresas por ese día.

Cuando Luna tenia diez años llego la esperada carta de Hogwarts, ella estaba muy contenta y enseguida fue a enseñársela a su madre.

Fiorella estaba ocupada en el sótano mezclando unas pociones, el color verde oscuro de una de ellas la tenia preocupada, de pronto mientras revolvía esa poción, sintió que su hija bajaba las escaleras como un tropel, lo cual llamo su atención.

-Luna ten cuidado vas a caerte…… !AHHHHH!-de pronto se sintió una explosión y la habitación se lleno de humo.

-Mama, mami, que paso- exclamo Luna que había caído al piso, como pudo empezó a gatear y se detuvo cuando vio una mano inmóvil sobre el piso, detrás de una mesa- MAMAAAAA!!!! Se acerco y vio a su madre con los ojos abiertos desenfocados, no respiraba- Madre por favor no, no te mueras, !Madre!- y empezó a agitar el cuerpo de Fiorella por los hombros- !MAMAAA!- la chica quedo llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

!MAMAAA! Bellatrix se despertó con una sensación de desasosiego en el pecho, se sacudió la cabeza, acaso había escuchado MAMA, no, no podía ser, tenia años que no recordaba a su hija, seguramente era una pesadilla, pero de nuevo en su cabeza escucho ese grito desgarrador. "Algo paso" pensó "algo le pasa a mi hija" sin embargo dentro de si, sabia que por lo menos la niña estaba bien físicamente……una tristeza diferente a la producida por los dementores la embargo……..era lo mismo que sintió cuando se separo de la bebe….."La niña perdió a su madre nuevamente"…………"si salgo de aquí viva voy a buscarla" y nuevamente se animo, había que planear algo, con Señor Oscuro o sin él.


	7. El gran escape

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 7 El gran escape.

Durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood mostró con una personalidad soñadora y taciturna que en gran parte se debía al hecho de haber quedado huérfana tan pronto, ante el dolor de perder a la persona que era la única madre que conocía, su respuesta natural fue encerrarse en si misma, y al mismo tiempo debido a su personalidad extravagante siempre fue objeto de las burlas de los demás. Fue asignada a la Casa de Ravenclaw, en donde nunca se sintió a gusto, realmente tenia pocas amistades, muy pocas, pero una de sus compañeras mas queridas era una pelirroja de Griffyndor, tan tímida como ella, Ginny Weasley. Al pasar los años Ginny desarrollo una personalidad con aplomo en gran medida por la seguridad que le generaba su aspecto físico, mientras Luna continuaba siendo simplemente…….. Luna.

12 de Junio 1992.

"Once años en este infierno, pero……finalmente he logrado controlar la metamorfosis….., tengo que buscar a Harry y tengo que buscarla a ella, a mi hija" Sirius movió la cabeza de un lado a otro " ¡No!….es mejor que la niña se quede en donde quiera que este…..pero Harry, él merece una explicación" Había anticipado ese día desde hacia meses, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que 12 años de arduo trabajo habían dado sus frutos.

Sirius espero que el sol alcanzara su cenit, las 12 del mediodía , sabia que esa hora en especifico mantenía confusos a los dementores, que no soportaban la incidencia directa de los rayos solares, además estaba por iniciar el verano, así que era el momento perfecto.

Sabia que era poco el tiempo que disponía, por lo que se escondió en una esquina de su celda y se concentró.

"_**CONVERSA**_"

De pronto su cuerpo ardía en fiebre y cayo arrodillado en el piso, le costaba respirar , sentía que cada bocanada de aire que aspiraba no llegaba a sus pulmones, por lo que empezó a respirar por la boca aceleradamente, de pronto observo que sus manos se convertían en garras y el vello de sus brazos se hacia mas espeso, su cara le dolía horrores y de pronto sintió como los huesos de su cráneo se fracturaban y adoptaban otra forma, una forma alargada, sus dientes se afilaban y su sentido del olfato se agudizo, de pronto tuvo la sensación de un aroma conocido, un aroma almizclero. "Es ella, está viva todavía y cerca de esta celda" un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, a pesar de los años , la impronta que ella había dejado en él persistía, lo cual era su maldición personal. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, pero de pronto…….se alejó el dolor, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que veía en blanco y negro y además no podía calcular muy bien las distancias, pero gracias a su olfato y a su oído eso no importaba mucho, al final y al cabo no era la primera vez que se transformaba, solo que esta vez lo había logrado sin tener una varita. "Ahora tengo que buscar la salida, pero antes voy a comprobar algo".

Sirius convertido en un gran perro negro muy flaco y de aspecto descuidado, como pudo paso entre los barrotes y se dirigió a unas de las celdas, se introdujo en ella y observó quien era el prisionero.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba acostada sobre el piso, de pronto se volteo y sus ojos expresaron sorpresa cuando vio un perro negro el cual gruño y le mostró sus caninos. Bella instintivamente se echo para atrás, ese perro le recordaba a algo o alguien, que no podía precisar. Sirius observo a Bella detenidamente, estaba muy delgada, con la ropa hecha jirones, el cabello enmarañado, sucia y sus ojos eran totalmente inexpresivos, de pronto ella se levantó, lo miró detenidamente, pareció recordar algo y comenzó a reír histéricamente así como a apretarse las manos compulsivamente:

-Así que encontraste la manera de salir.-dijo al rato, después de que se calmo, un poco de cordura volvía a ella, su voz estaba ronca, hacia mucho tiempo que no la utilizaba.-Black recuerda que todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente- dijo malévolamente, sus ojos repentinamente brillaron, le dio la espalda a Sirius- Volveremos a vernos- y empezó nuevamente a reír.

"Esta completamente loca", Sirius dio la vuelta y salio por entre los barrotes de la celda…, no le dio miedo que Bella lo delatara, estaba seguro que ella iba a esperar para escapar y después cazarlo para matarlo.

"Ahora la parte mas complicada" se dirigió trotando hacia un pasillo, de pronto al final vio la luz del día, salio por una puerta y se encontró en la parte baja de la prisión en donde había un pequeño puerto….

"Entonces a esperar ", se escondió detrás de unas rocas, sabia que en algún momento llegaría la barca que traía suministros a la cárcel, la cuestión es que no sabia cuando llegaría, podían ser días, semanas o meses y realmente se sentía muy débil, por otro lado esperaba que los dementores no sintieran su presencia, porque no estaba seguro si los dementores podían sentir el alma de los animales. Mientras estaba esperando, al pasar los días, podía comer algunos peces y cangrejos que encontraba en la orilla y calmaba su sed con las frecuentes lluvias que azotaban el lugar, mas de una vez estuvo a punto de ahogarse durante una tormenta, y casi es descubierto por uno de los guardias humanos que custodiaban la entrada.

Una noche clara, mientras miraba el cielo su vista se fijo en una constelación que era mas que familiar para él, la nebulosa de La Guerrera, Bellatrix, de pronto su mente se vio inundada de recuerdos, cuando era un niño inquieto que se escondía detrás de las puertas de Grinmauld Place, espiando a sus primas, sobre todo a una en especial, y de cómo al pasar de los años las peleas de chicos se convirtieron en escapadas nocturnas y pequeños momentos en los armarios, donde no tenían que decirse mucho, solo con las miradas hablaban. "Las cosas no debieron suceder así……." De pronto recordó el momento en donde había sentido mas odio en su vida y de pronto sintió escalofrió, una noche, ya lejana, Sirius había estado a punto de matar a Bellatrix Lestrange………..

Flash Back

Realmente no estaba contento con su vida, Sirius Black se sintió muy dolido por el rechazo de Bella, hasta el punto de no haber podido iniciar una relación amorosa estable, chicas habían de sobra, unas mas molestas que las otras, pero él solo quería a una, pero esa chica al parecer prefería seguir con su perfecto matrimonio, o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba. A sus 21 años Sirius estaba mas alto, el cabello negro lo usaba largo hasta los hombros, pero sus ojos grises estaban mas apagados que nunca, había terminado el colegio viviendo en casa de James Potter pero cuando este se caso con Lily Evans y debido a que ambos Sres. Black (sus padres) habían muerto, Sirius decidió volver a aquella casa que tantos malos recuerdos le traían.

Hace 4 años se había unido a la Orden de Fénix, y debido a su red de espionaje, sabia que Bellatrix Lestrange era la mejor mortifaga de Voldemort, a veces se negaba a creer todas las cosas que llegaban a sus oídos, pero solo tenia que ir a la escena del crimen para terminar convenciéndose, _la Bella que conocía se había ido para siempre_, solo tenia que fijar la vista en los niños, mujeres y ancianos asesinados sin ninguna contemplación, muggles y magos. Había participado en varias batallas y tenia la sensación de haber visto su inconfundible largo cabello negro, ya que su rostro estaba oculto por una mascara plateada de mortifago, el evitaba enfrentarse directamente a ella, a pesar de la repulsión que le generaban sus acciones, todavía la seguía amando y se odiaba a si mismo por ello. Nadie sabia de su terrible secreto,…….. hasta que en un enfrentamiento el destino los puso frente a frente. Bellatrix se quedo inmóvil mirándolo sosteniendo su varita y de pronto un rayo rojo fue directo hacia él,….. Sirius se quedo paralizado y fue James Potter quien lanzo un hechizo escudo, protegiéndolo de la maldición.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Sirius estaba escondido en una esquina de la cocina de la casa de los Potter, entonces James furioso lo enfrento cara a cara:

-¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO ¿Por qué no te defendiste? TUVE QUE DEJAR DE PROTEGER AL LILY y A HARRY POR ESTAR AYUDANDOTE ¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO ATACASTE?-James estaba rojo de la indignación, su cabello estaba mas revuelto que nunca.

- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder- contesto firmemente Sirius, pero sus ojos miraban el piso- de todas formas abandono Inglaterra, es mejor que busques otro guardián secreto-. Sirius empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

Rápidamente James le bloqueo la salida y lo sujeto por los hombros:

-Sirius eres mi mejor amigo y todo, pero siento que no confías en mi. ¿Por qué te vas de Inglaterra? Es que acaso no te importa que Voldemort este ganando la guerra.

-No es eso, sino que estoy harto, además no quiero seguir poniendo en riesgo a la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto James-porque no me miras a los ojos.

-**No es tu problema. **Me odiarías si te cuento todo lo que he sentido todos estos años-dijo Sirius todavía sin levantar la mirada, luego de un rato en silencio y vacilar bastante antes de decirlo, se encogió de hombros y enfrentó a James quien le dirigía una mirada escrutadora-OK. Hay alguien entre los mortifagos al que no puedo hacer daño.

-Si, lo se, Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo azorado James Potter. Ese era su peor temor en cuanto a Sirius y ahora lo veía confirmado por el sujeto en cuestión.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que es ella?- esta vez Sirius estaba sorprendido y miro directamente a James.

- Como si no te conociera, ¡por favor!-bufó exasperado James caminando de un lado a otro- Se que estabas enamorado de ella en Hogwarts porque tú mismo me lo dijiste. Antes de que llegaras a mi casa a los 16, me contaste que algo había pasado con ella y que mas nunca la verías, nunca tuviste un aspecto tan desgraciado, y de un tiempo para acá, cada vez que un auror trae un reporte sobre ella, veo que te pones pálido y te tiemblan las manos, pero lo de hoy fue el colmo ¿Tan enamorado estas que vas a dejar que te mate?

-No es eso, es que no la quiero ver cerca de mi, por eso me voy, además ella es una maldita asesina.

-Sirius, se que duele, pero es evidente que ella no siente lo mismo por ti- le dijo James con seguridad- si quieres irte no te detendré, pero aquí eres necesario, hablare con Dumblendore hoy para modificar el hechizo _**FIDELIO.**_

-Creo que será lo mejor para todos, si deseas huir pueden irse conmigo- le ofreció Sirius.

-No- James dio un largo suspiro de resignación- Voldemort nos seguirá hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, además aquí puede protegernos la Orden………… suerte amigo- James le ofreció la mano.

-Agradezco el día que quisiste ser mi amigo- dijo Sirius estrechando la mano de James y posteriormente le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Por favor, no me beses-bromeo James- es lo único que no podría soportar de ti.

-Voy a Londres a recoger unas cosas, te dejo las llaves de la casa y luego iré a Francia, te enviare noticias- Sirius se despidió finalmente y salio de la casa.

Sirius llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue llamar al desagradable elfo domestico de su familia, Kreacher.

-¡ Kreacher! ¡Maldito repugnante! ¡Kreacher!- el elfo apareció frente a él con expresión aburrida- Me voy de viaje por favor mantén en orden la casa, James Potter probablemente venga y no quiero que esto parezca un basurero.

-Si amo- respondió Kreacher no muy convencido, el fastidioso amigo traidor a la sangre de su amo no era de su agrado, tampoco le gustaba mucho Sirius, pero al final y al cabo, a pesar de todo era el único varón Black vivo.

Sirius metió alguna ropa en su baúl, de pronto se sintió nostálgico y decidió que iba a dar una vuelta por algún Pub cercano, definitivamente necesitaba un trago, solo esperaba que James no se fuera de lengua y le contara todo a Lily, dudaba que ella fuera tan comprensiva con él. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde y era Hallowen, definitivamente necesitaba aire fresco, así que se vistió a la manera muggle y salio de la casa.

Mientras recorría las calles del centro de Londres, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sentía que lo estaban observando, cruzo una calle a la derecha y otra la izquierda y pudo divisar una figura, de pronto la sensación de ser observado ceso e encontró lo que estaba buscando The West, un pub bastante conocido, "Perfecto aquí pasare desapercibido", entró y cual es su sorpresa que se encontró en la entrada a nada menos y nada mas que Xenophyllius Lovegood el cual llevaba el cabello pintado de color verde y con pinchos.

-Sirius no sabia que frecuentabas sitios muggle de esta categoría- le dijo alegremente Xenophyllius.

- No se de que demonios estas hablando- dijo consternado Sirius- ¿Como Fiorella te dejo salir así de tu casa?- lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Bueno ella no sabe que estoy aquí y pensó que era un disfraz de Hallowen- contesto por lo bajo Xenophyllius- hace tiempo que no te vemos en las reuniones, hemos discutido un pergamino antiguo muy interesante, habla de una capa invisible de uno de los hermanos.

"Uhmmm, la dichosa capa, que pasaría si supieran que la capa esta mas cerca de mi de lo que cualquiera se imaginaria" Sirius se sentó en la barra y pido al barman una cerveza negra.

-Dime Xen, me harías un favor- dijo de pronto Sirius después de haberlo pensado un poco- necesito que vigiles a una mortifaga llamada Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ah no Sirius- contesto Xenophyllius Lovegood-estoy muy ocupado en el ministerio con el resto de los mortifagos, además tengo entendido que es tu prima, ¿porque no te ocupas de eso?

-Conflicto de intereses- respondió Sirius seguro- además me voy de Inglaterra mañana.

-Bueno un mortifago mas no me matara-bromeo Xen- vamos hacia delante que la banda va a tocar.

No era la primera vez que Sirius iba a un sitio muggle, pero esta vez era diferente, la gente parecía un poco loca, y por todos lados veía gente inyectándose algo verde en el brazo y luego caían dormidos "Debe ser algún tipo de poción", después de un rato se dio cuenta de que la poción se llamaba Heroína, estuvo tentado a probar un poco pero luego se arrepintió, probablemente en los magos tuviera un efecto diferente.

La música era ensordecedora, pero por eso no dejaba de sonar bien, Sirius estaba un poco impactado con las canciones, "BODIES", "PRETTY VACANT" "ANARCHY IN THE UK" bueno anarquía en UK estaba bastante ajustado a lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico. "Definitivamente esto no lo ponen en la Radio Mágica" y por un momento se echo a reír, de pronto se sintió un poco mareado, la cerveza negra estaba haciendo efecto, le dijo a Xen que se iba y de pronto le pareció que una figura negra encapuchada venia hacia el, pestañeo rápidamente y la imagen desapareció. "UFF, es mejor que vuelva a Grinmauld Place no es buen momento para encontrarme con mortifagos", salio del PUB y se apareció frente a su casa.

Sirius abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida, frente a él estaba Bellatrix Lestrange esperándolo en el hall de entrada, con su capa de mortifago pero sin mascara. Su largo cabello negro brillante caía por la espalda, estaba muy pálida, sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente, la luz cenital de la sala hacia un juego de sombras sobre las perfectas facciones de su cara, lo cual acentuaba su aire misterioso, era alta y continuaba siendo delgada a pesar de los años, tenia unas delicadas manos blancas, con dedos largas que sostenían con firmeza una varita.

-Hola Sirius ¿me recuerdas?-le dijo burlonamente- Imagino que no sabias que te estaba siguiendo, que torpe eres.

-Maldición ¿Cómo demonios entraste?-dijo Sirius simulando tranquilidad, instintivamente se llevo la mano dentro de la chaqueta donde estaba su varita, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de observarla….. "definitivamente ya no es una niña……esta…..hermosa".

- ¡QUIETO!- grito Bellatrix al percatarse que Sirius tenía ya la varita en su mano- Los Black tenemos las maneras de entrar a nuestra casa.

-Si mas lo recuerdo tu apellido es Lestrange-ironizó Sirius completamente inmóvil.

-Veo que las viejas heridas sangran aun-Bellatrix se empezó a acercar a Sirius, pronto su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros de el de él, podía sentir su respiración y el aroma de su aliento- todavía te molesta perder, no es así Black.

-¿Qué quieres?- Sirius estaba analizando la situación, tenia que salir de allí, no estaba seguro que Bellatrix no hubiese ido a matarlo.

-¿Alguna vez te importo realmente lo que yo quería?, Black- Bellatrix se alejó de Sirius y su expresión cambio, se estaba desviando de su propósito, no podía permitir que sus emociones la controlaran, cuando habló lo hizo intentando recuperar su tono frío y distante-Dime Sirius ¿Qué es la orden de Perevell?

-No lo se- contesto Sirius "Uhmm por eso estas aquí, Voldemort quiere información de las Reliquias de la Muerte"-¿Para eso viniste?- empezó a respirar lentamente, sabia que Bella lo iba a hechizar, preparo su mente.

-_**LEGEREMENS**_– Bellatrix lanzo el hechizo rápidamente, Sirius se tambaleo pero logro conservar el equilibrio, lo sorprendió la potencia del embrujo, pero concentro su mente en aquella lejana noche que había compartido con Bella, si eso no la desarmaba no lo haría nada.

Bella se estremeció al ver los recuerdos de Sirius, pero lo que mas le impacto fueron los sentimientos de Sirius en ese momento, percibió el amor, la soledad, el dolor y la decepción que habitaban en el corazón de él, sentimientos no muy diferentes a los que ella había sentido en algún momento, y que creía haber desterrado para siempre, sin tener conciencia de ello, Bella abrió su mente a Sirius, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Sirius se sorprendió también al ver las imágenes que fluían en su cabeza, además del torrente de emociones encontradas que provenía de ella. "Así que todavía me amas…..", de pronto sintió que la invasión a su mente cesaba.

-_**CRUCIO**_- Bellatrix lanzo la maldición casi sin pensarlo, un torrente de odio invadía su cuerpo, necesitaba sacar todos esos sentimientos que hervian dentro de ella.

Sirius sintió como si le estuvieran atravesando una estaca a través del cuerpo, nunca había sido victima de la maldición cruciatus, pero sabia que esta había sido lanzada con fuerza inusitada. Cayó al piso y se doblo sobre si mismo, su cabeza se estaba partiendo en dos, no aguanto más y empezó a gritar desesperadamente, sintió que nuevamente le lanzaban la maldición y así cuatro veces mas, de pronto perdió el conocimiento.

Después de lanzar la última maldición, Bella se quedo paralizada mirando el cuerpo de Sirius, se sentía completamente agotada, de pronto empezó a temblar descontroladamente, estaba totalmente vulnerable, tiro su varita al suelo, salio corriendo directamente a donde estaba Sirius inconsciente, y le levanto la cara con las manos.

-Por favor no te mueras- dijo suavemente mientras le besaba la frente.

-Bella……-dijo Sirius recuperando la consciencia levemente y luego desmayándose otra vez.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sirius se percato de que estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, solo la luz de una lámpara iluminaba la estancia, pensó que estaba solo hasta que diviso una silueta femenina frente a la ventana observando el cielo estrellado. Sirius se incorporo y se sentó en la cama, se sentía con fuerza, de pronto observo unos frascos de poción revitalizadora en la mesa de noche, se levanto y fue directo a la figura fantasmal que estaba frente a la ventana. "Es ahora o nunca" ese pensamiento le rondaba la cabeza desde hacer varios minutos.

Bella lo vio de reojo dirigirse hacia ella. No se sentía en absoluto como Bellatrix Lestrange la mortifaga, Sirius lograba que ella se convirtiera en simplemente Bella, una mujer. Estaba confundida por las cosas que había visto en la mente de Sirius y también dudaba de todo en lo que hasta entonces había creído con fe ciega.

-¿Porque nunca te enfrentas a mí en batalla?- pregunto Bella con aplomo todavía dándole la espalda.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú no terminas de matarme- le respondió Sirius acercándose al cuello de ella. Bella sintió el aliento de Sirius en su oreja y se erizo, sin embargo él no la toco.

-Veo que has aprendido oclumancia ¿es verdad todo lo que vi?- Bella hizo un esfuerzo para que no se le quebrara la voz, se volteo para quedar a pocos centímetros de Sirius.

Sirius vaciló, era la misma pregunta que mentalmente se estaba haciendo con respecto a ella.

-¿Respóndeme?- demando Bellatrix con voz ahogada, le daba miedo oír la respuesta.

-Si- dijo suavemente. Sirius sintió como su ultima defensa se derrumbaba y bajo la mirada.

Bella sintió como su corazón se encendía literalmente, de pronto nada le importo, ni el Señor Tenebroso, ni su marido ni la misión e hizo lo que quería desde hace mas de 5 años, se acerco lentamente a la cara de Sirius y lo besó.

Sirius estaba totalmente desconcertado, Bella había tomado la iniciativa y lo estaba besando, era un beso casto, suave, lento, muy diferente a lo que esperaba de ella, a la imagen de la Bellatrix de los últimos tiempos, al principio no le correspondió, tenia un gran conflicto en su interior, pero de pronto sus deseos se impusieron, la rodeo con sus brazos y la empezó a besar primero lentamente como ella y luego con furia, así siguieron unos minutos hasta que sus labios se separaron, no así sus cuerpos que permanecían entrelazados, ambos estaban con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Esto es una locura, pero te voy a dar otra oportunidad Bella- dijo Sirius por lo bajo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Vas a dejar a Lestrange?- Sirius hizo la pregunta autoritariamente.

-Si- contesto Bella decidida. Sus ojos grises lo miraban atento, parecía una chiquilla asustada. Sirius tragó grueso, como ella podía matar sin compasión y luego parecer totalmente vulnerable en sus brazos. El remordimiento de consciencia invadió su mente ¿Estaba en lo correcto ofreciendole su oportunidad?

-¿Vas a abandonar a Voldemort?

Bella esta vez dudo, pero movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Vas a abandonarlo todo y huir conmigo?- Sirius la apretó contra él con fuerza.

-Si- respondió Bella con más lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que literalmente una parte de ella estaba muriendo.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto Sirius mirándola directamente a los ojos sin pestañear, necesitaba desesperadamente que ella dijera lo que nunca le había dicho. Sentía a la mujer temblando en sus brazos.

-Te amo- Bella pensó "lo dije…..ya no hay vuelta atrás"……de pronto rodeo el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Sirius acaricio el cabello de Bella y le bezo la cabeza, de pronto empezó a acaríciale la espalda, y comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido por la espalda, sintió que Bella le estaba besando el pecho sobre la ropa y a besarle el cuello, lentamente y con pequeños mordiscos, Sirius sintió flojo el vestido, coloco su manos sobre los hombros de Bella y le bajo el vestido…..A pesar de que era sumamente delgada los años le habían añadido cierta cantidad de curvas en lugares específicos , lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sirius, esa ropa interior negra le quedaba magnifica.

Le levanto con sus brazos, la deposito sobre la cama y empezó a besarla otra vez, de pronto sus labios estaban recorriendo el cuerpo de ella y entonces decidió quitarse la camisa, Bella se incorporo y lo ayudo, depositando su mano sobre los pectorales de él, Sirius se volvió a colocar sobre ella, y fue despojándola de su ropa interior, no dejaba de recrearse observando todo el cuerpo de Bella, el solo sentir su suave piel debajo de la suya le erizaba el vello. Así siguieron largo rato mirándose ambos y paseando por sus cuerpos, perdiéndose entre sus caricias, cuando ambos estaban desnudos, Sirius miro fijamente a Bella a los ojos y ella también lo miro, entonces se introdujo en su interior, moviéndose al principio lentamente, como si quisiese que nunca se acabara el momento, tomo con sus brazos una de las piernas de ella y la subió sobre su cadera, haciendo que el contacto fuera mas profundo, ella lanzo un gemido y cerro los ojos, cuando Sirius vio esto empezó a mover su pelvis frenéticamente , hasta que ambos no aguantaron mas y sintieron millones de espasmos en sus cuerpos, fundiéndose definitivamente uno con el otro. Sirius respiraba agitadamente, había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, pero era una experiencia única hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba y había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para que volviese a suceder, miraba a Bella embelezado y la beso nuevamente con un beso suave cargado de sentimientos, Bella le correspondió abandonándose completamente al beso de él. Sirius todavía estaba en el interior de ella, y así quería permanecer el resto de su vida, de pronto se separo de ella y la obligo a colocarse por encima de él, así en esta posición la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio cortos besos en la cara, así se quedaron en duermevela.

De pronto un Patronus entro por la ventana, era un Fénix.

Sirius se sorprendió, sabia que era el patronus de Dumblendore.

- James y Lily han sido atacados por Voldemort, ambos están muertos, acude al Valle del Godric, te necesitamos- se escucho una voz fantasmal, proveniente de la figura plateada, seguido el Patronus desapareció.

Sirius sintió que su corazón se encogía y de pronto al mirar a Bella, comprendió todo.

- ¡Maldita!- tomó a Bella en sus brazos y la coloco debajo de

él- Por eso estas aquí, para alejarme de mis amigos y que Voldemort los matara.

Bella estaba sorprendida, no sabía que Voldemort había encontrado a los Potter, su misión con Sirius había sido otra.

-No- dijo con miedo, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la cara. Sirius había descargado un puñetazo sobre ella.

-Maldita, no mientas, eres una maldita mentirosa –de pronto Sirius coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de Bella y empezó a apretar, Bella no respiraba, estaba totalmente perpleja, de pronto Sirius la soltó y se levanto de la cama.

-No sabia nada, Sirius, lo juro- grito Bella tosiendo, levantándose de la cama y colocándose frente a él.

-No me hables perra, pagaras por esto- Sirius se dirigió hacia a ella, golpeándole la cara y el tórax, Bella escucho como se rompían sus costillas, de pronto le costaba respirar y cayo al suelo. Estaba cegado por el dolor y por saberse traicionado.

Sirius se coloco encima de ella y le empezó a golpearle la cara, fracturándole la nariz y la quijada, cuando la cara de Bella era un amasijo de carne y ella perdió la consciencia, Sirius paro, estaba horrorizado por lo que había hecho, se levanto, se vistió, de pronto sintió un calor en la espalda y se volteo para mirarla, Bella abrió los ojos y lo miro de manera suplicante.

-Por favor, créeme- le dijo con voz interrumpida por la tos, estaba escupiendo sangre.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es morirte- Sirius la miro con odio y seguidamente agito su varita y se convirtió en un gran perro negro que salio por la ventana.

Fin Flash Back.

Sirius sintió gran dolor al recordar el momento en que encontró a James y a Lily muertos en el Valle del Godric, todo por culpa de su debilidad por ella, posteriormente se entero que Peter Petegrew había sido el traidor y debido a su intento de acabar con él había terminado en Azkaban, mientras seguía recordando, de pronto diviso una pequeña embarcación , esta llego al puerto y Sirius convertido en perro espero que desembarcaran las provisiones y salto al barco , escondiéndose en la bodega, allí se escondió entre unos barriles y pensó nuevamente " Que diferente hubiese sido todo Bella si te hubiese creído"……y aulló lastimosamente. De nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada.


	8. Traiciones

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 8 Traiciones

1 de Noviembre de 1981 5 am

Bellatrix quedo tirada en medio de la habitación, estaba respirando con dificultad y podía escuchar sus estertores, las lagrimas salían de su desfigurada cara, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desvalida, sentía que merecía lo que le había pasado por todos los crímenes que había cometido, justos o no, pero crímenes al fin y por haber sido débil ante el amor que le profesaba a Sirius, porque después de haber dejado todo por él, al final este no le creyó.

Kreacher se dirigió a la habitación de su amo, al escuchar unos gritos, se sorprendió al ver a la señorita Bellatrix desnuda sobre el suelo sangrando.

-Señorita Bella ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le hizo el amo Sirius?

-Déjame morir Kreacher- dijo Bella llorando, miraba al elfo suplicándole.

-No ama, la llevare a un sitio seguro- el elfo cubrió el cuerpo de ella con una sabana, la tomo de la mano y con un PLOP, desaparecieron.

Se aparecieron en las caballerizas de una casa imponente, Kreacher se aseguro de que Bellatrix estuviese oculta y nuevamente desapareció. Dentro de la mansión , en la sala de tomar el te, estaba una mujer alta, rubia con un vestido elegante, ella se encontraba viendo con nostalgia algunas fotos familiares en un álbum, en una de ellas aparecía una mujer en sus cuarenta, de cabello rubio y ojos azules con la expresión de la cara endurecida, acompañada de su esposo, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises y tres niñas, dos morenas y la menor una niñita rubia de aproximadamente 5 años que era sujetada por el brazo por su hermana mayor una chica de 8 años con un hermoso cabello negro liso. Narcissa Malfoy miraba la foto atentamente sonriendo, y luego miro otra foto donde estaban ella, Bella, su otra hermana Andrómeda, sus primos Sirius y Regulus un día justo antes de tomar el tren a Hogwarts, se percato que en esa foto Bella estaba mirando fijamente a Sirius como embelezada, tendría unos 15 años, "Que raro nunca me había dado cuenta de ese detalle", estaba cerrando el libro cuando de pronto apareció Kreacher:

-Ama Cissy- el elfo hizo una reverencia-necesito que me acompañe, se trata del Ama Bella.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?- Narcissa se aproximo al elfo

-Esta herida-le dijo Kreacher con temor.

Cuando Narcissa llego a la caballerizas de Malfoy Manor, miró con asombro el estado en que se encontraba su hermana, estaba completamente desnuda cubierta con una sabana, se percato de que la sabana tenia bordado el emblema de los Black, se veían hematomas en todo su cuerpo y su cara estaba apreciablemente hinchada así como un hematoma en el ojo derecho y la boca rota, también aprecio que respiraba con dificultad, rápidamente la sostuvo como pudo entre sus brazos y se apareció en una de las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy. Luego aparecieron Kreacher y otro elfo mas joven.

-Kreacher , Dobby traigan las pociones curativas que hay en mi armario, también algo de ropa de mi habitación y sobre todo no digan a nadie que Bella esta aquí, ni siquiera a mi marido cuando llegue ¡RAPIDO!

Bellatrix aun no recuperaba completamente la consciencia, realmente su mente no quería despertar y enfrentarse a la realidad, semi dormida lanzo un gemido:

-Sirius………

Narcissa Malfoy no salía de su asombro "Esta llamando a Sirius …….seria él el que la golpeo".

Cuando Kreacher regreso, Narcissa le ordeno a Dobby que empezara a curar a Bella, se llevo al viejo elfo de los Black por un brazo afuera de la mazmorra y cerro la puerta.

-Dime Kreacher ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermana? ¿Qué hacia ella con Sirius en Grinmauld Place?- pregunto Narcissa a Kreacher dándole un empujón que casi lo estrella contra una pared. El elfo miro a su antigua ama con resentimiento.

-La Srta Bella llegó anoche a la ancestral mansión Black y me pidió esperar al amo Sirius, luego oí que discutían en el Hall y escuche a la señorita torturando al amo, luego ella me pidió que lo llevase a su habitación y se quedo con él, Kreacher decidió ir a dormir y después de medianoche, escuché al amo Sirius gritando, me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación, y pude ver como la atacaba, esperé que el amo se fuera y luego entre a ayudar al ama.

-Comprendo-dijo pensativa Narcissa- escuchaste algo de la conversación entre ellos.

-Solo escuche a mi amo, diciéndole que esperaba que muriese- dijo Kreacher apretando los puños- fue lo único que logre captar a través de la puerta.

-Vete a Grinmauld Place y no le digas a mi primo donde trajiste a mi hermana, es más, es preferible que no comentes nada, Kreacher busca la varita de Bella y tráemela.

Narcissa empezó a atar cabos, "Claro, ellos estaban juntos, pero ¿Por qué?", mejor seria esperar a que Bella despertase y le dijera que había sucedido "evidentemente aquí paso algo mas que una simple pelea". Los que más extrañaba a Narcissa era que Bellatrix no se había defendido, ya que si lo hubiese hecho, probablemente Sirius estaría muerto, de eso estaba segura, conocía a su hermana.

Pero lo más importante era que el resto de los mortifagos no supiera el incidente, su hermana tenía una reputación que cuidar si quería conservar su puesto de mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, tampoco quería llamar al desagradable marido de esta, Rodolphus, no quería verlo representando el papel de marido engañado,"por Merlin", ese era el hombre mas falso que ella había conocido en su vida, si es que todavía podía llamarse hombre a ese engendro asexuado.

Sin embargo Narcissa no iba a tener tanta suerte, al subir a la mansión, se encontró en la sala a su marido Lucius Malfoy y a Rodolphus Lestrange con su hermano Rabastan, se encontraban levemente heridos y con las ropas hechas jirones.

-Lucius……- Narcissa corrió a encontrarse con su marido, lo abrazo y le empezó a palpar la cara con las manos- ¿estas bien?

-Si ¿tú y Draco están bien?- respondió Lucius con el semblante serio y duro, sus manos temblaban.

-Si, no te preocupes, el niño esta seguro, lo mande a Francia ¿Qué les ha sucedido?- Narcissa esta preocupada, notaba a su marido muy callado.

-Nos atacaron unos aurores en el Valle de Godric, el Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido y los mortifagos están huyendo en desbandada, por poco y no escapamos de Moody- contesto Rabastan con expresión cansada y tratando de sacudirse el polvo de la tunica de mortifago.

-Narcissa debemos irnos a Francia de inmediato- dijo Lucius dirigiéndose a las escaleras de la mansión- mi afiliación a los mortifagos no es oficial, podremos salvarnos el pellejo si no estamos en Inglaterra.

-Yo voy a buscar a mi mujer-dijo Rodolphus Lestrange levantándose de una silla y dirigiéndose a la chimenea con un tarro de polvos flu.

-No sabia que fueses un marido tan preocupado, "hermanito"- ironizo Rabastan siguiendo a su hermano.

-No lo soy, pero mi esposa es un arma letal, así que quien mejor que ella para defenderme- contesto Rodolphus luego miro a Lucius quien salía de la habitación-claro Lucius, cuando el barco se hunde las primeras en huir son las ratas asquerosas como tú. Nosotros buscaremos al Señor Tenebroso.

**-**Seré cobarde pero no idiota. Haz lo que quieras ¿pueden venir con nosotros si quieren?- dijo Lucius alejándose.

-Bueno nosotros, los Lestrange solo tenemos nuestro apellido y preferimos morir ante de traicionar nuestros ideales-declaro solemne Rabastan y miro a Rodolphus quien había levantado una ceja al escuchar esas palabras-hablo por mi y por mi hermano.

- No creo que con la dote de Bellatrix Uds. sean precisamente pobres, además de todas formas no puedo disfrutar del dinero muerto o en Azkaban -sentencio Lucius al salir finalmente de la sala ….."malditos idiotas"…….pensó mientras se alejaba.

-Aquí nadie va a morir- respondió serio Rodolphus- ahora si me disculpan…..- hizo ademán de dirigirse otra vez a la chimenea cuando Narcissa lo tomo del brazo.

-Bella esta aquí, pero no esta en condiciones de viajar, fue atacada- dijo Narcissa haciéndose la desentendida de los comentarios de los Lestrange y su esposo, tomando del brazo a Rodolphus.

-Veo que tu primito Black no ha perdido el toque- respondió divertido Rodolphus, deshaciéndose educadamente del brazo de Narcissa.- Vete, déjala conmigo, yo cuidare de ella, cuando tenga fuerzas nos iremos a buscar información sobre el paradero del Señor Tenebroso.-

Rodolphus se sentó en un sofá, y pidió al elfo mas cercano un habano y un vaso de Whiskey, era un hombre de unos 30 años, alto, y a pesar de que su túnica estaba hecha harapos, tenia un aire distinguido, sin embargo al reír su cara mas bien parecía una mueca, tenia unos ojos azules acero que no sonreían con el resto de la cara. Cruzó las piernas elegantemente al sentarse y empezó a reflexionar "Debo buscar al Señor Tenebroso, debo ser el primero en encontrarlo, demostrarle mi absoluta fidelidad, así obtendré mi cuota de poder, necesito que Bella me ayude a buscarlo"

Al otro lado de la gran estancia, Narcissa pensaba confundida "Como es posible que Rodolphus supiese en donde estaba Bella y con quien…..a menos que…….", salio de la habitación, tenia que ayudar a su esposo a empacar, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo analizando la escabrosa vida de su hermana "tarde o temprano me lo contara"…."posiblemente mas tarde que temprano", subió apresuradamente hacia su habitación, había que huir y rápido.

Llego la tarde, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy se habían marchado, dejando a los Lestrange en esa gran casa que parecía un castillo medieval. Aproximadamente a las 7 pm Rodolphus Lestrange considero que era hora de hacer una visita al lecho de convalenscencia de su esposa. Narcissa había dejado instrucciones precisas al elfo de la casa, Dobby, en relación a cumplir con las órdenes de sus huéspedes.

-Dobby- Llamo Rodolphus Lestrange .

-Si mi amo- El elfo se apareció e hizo una reverencia.

-Deseo que me conduzca a la habitación de Madame Lestrange así que póngala presentable- Rodolphus estaba dando vuelta alrededor de la habitación. Rabastan lo seguía con la mirada.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar como si tuvieses un palo en el culo?- de pronto le dijo Rabastan a su hermano.

-Porque yo tengo estilo, hermano, algo de lo cual tu lamentablemente careces- le dijo despectivamente Rodolphus saliendo aristocráticamente de la habitación con Dobby ya que este había regresado.

Cuando llego al calabozo, Bellatrix estaba recostada sobre unos almohadones, mirando fijamente el techo.

-Bella- se acerco Rodolphus a la cama, sentándose en un sillón al lado- ¿lograste obtener alguna información?

-No, no pude- Bellatrix hablo sin mirar a su esposo.

- !Vaya sorpresa!- Rodolphus fingió un ataque de tos- Por lo menos lograste entretener a Black , los aurores casi nos matan en el Valle de Godric, el Señor Tenebroso esta desaparecido.

-La próxima vez que tengas unos de tus maravillosos planes ¿te molestaría ponerme al tanto?- Bellatrix miro con furia a su esposo y luego retiro la vista- por lo menos tendré a que atenerme.

-Mi querida niña, era indispensable que TU no supieses nada del plan- Rodolphus miro de arriba abajo a su esposa y lanzo una carcajada- ¿ por lo menos mataste a Black?.

-No- Bella sintió nuevamente una opresión en el pecho, tenia que guardar la compostura, sentía que nuevamente se echaría a llorar, tenia mucha rabia- Voldemort mato a los Potter y él se fue al Valle del Godric, no pude hacer nada, no tenía mi varita.

-Uhmmmm, ya veo- Rodolphus se imaginaba vagamente porque ella no tenia su varita, luego le miro detenidamente la cara, Bella tenia el rostro muy inflamado- Creo que deberías tomar lecciones de duelo muggle, quedaste, digamos, un poco estropeada.

-Deja el sarcasmo para otro día, querido esposo, tu misión fue una perdida de tiempo, Black no sabe nada de la Orden de Perevell - Bellatrix seguía mirando al vació, el Señor Tenebroso y su esposo la habían mandado como carne de cañón a Sirius para distraerlo y ella se sentía dolida "Si solo lo hubiese sabido", había sido tan inocente al caer en ese estupido juego. Pero en el fondo sabia que era una pequeña venganza de su esposo, ella estaba segura de que él sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia Sirius. Rodolphus la conocía demasiado bien (no en balde la había entrenado como mortifaga), sabia que ella o bien lo mataba o bien se dejaba matar, pero igualmente sacando a Sirius del juego, la noche del ataque a los Potter. Ella sabia que él ya no era el guardián secreto, pero, al final ella no había tenido la intención de preguntarle nada de eso, ya que había decidido fugarse con él, sin embargo tenia que replantearse seriamente la situación debido a los últimos acontecimientos " si tan solo me hubiese creído".

-¿Cómo dieron con la casa de los Potter?- pregunto fingiendo indiferencia, temblaba de rabia.

-Un traidor que James Potter escogió como guardián secreto, Peter Petegrew busco enseguida al Señor Tenebroso, obtuvimos la información, preparamos el ataque y por sugerencia mía, debido a tu antigua "_**amistad**_" con él, se te envió a Black, para ¿Cómo decirlo?,_** distraerlo**_ y aprovechar para obtener información de las Orden de Perevell- dijo tranquilamente Rodolphus.-Tenemos que buscar a Petegrew, podría saber del Señor Tenebroso. Narcissa y Lucius se fueron, solo quedamos Rabastan, tu y yo, no se nada de los otros, esperaremos a que estés bien y buscaremos a Voldemort y al mocoso Potter si todavía vive- dicho esto Rodolphus se levanto- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, cariño?- estas palabras fueron dichas con la mas absoluta frialdad, divertido ante la expresión de perplejidad de Bella al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso, le dijo con frialdad- Te quedaras en las mazmorras por tu seguridad.

-No gracias, casi me matan por tu estupendo plan- Bellatrix hablaba con resentimiento contenido.

-Ten por seguro de que esa no era la idea- "por lo menos no en esta ocasión" pensó Rodolphus ya saliendo de la habitación, su esposa todavía valía mas viva que muerta, además no podía dejar de sentir cierta simpatía por ella, era un magnifico instrumento de poder, por cierto que él la consideraba un igual y admiraba sus habilidades como mortifago.- Estoy en camino de compartir el poder absoluto con el Señor Tenebroso.


	9. El comienzo del mal

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Capitulo 9 El comienzo del mal

"Maldito cerdo" Bella vio como la puerta se cerraba, todavía le costaba respirar un poco, había analizado la situación en frió, "definitivamente estoy loca de atar, primero le digo a Sirius que abandono todo y luego le confieso que lo amo…y para nada……al final las cosas están igual o peor… y para colmo ahora tengo que cuidarme las espaldas de Rodolphus que desea apartarme del camino y ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso". Sin embargo aunque sabia que su maquiavelico esposo estaba maquinando un plan, ella sabia que era más inteligente que él, pero estaba sola, así que la única manera de seguir viva era estar con su esposo y su cuñado. "Por el momento debo seguir con la fachada del matrimonio feliz y debo olvidarme de Sirius, si me amase me hubiese creído". De pronto salio un suspiro de su boca, estar en casa de su única hermana ( la otra, Andrómeda no era considerada como tal) le había traído muchos recuerdos…..

Flash Back

En una casa solariega en el centro de Londres, una familia de Brujos vivía cómodamente en su gran mansión, 5 niños jugaban en el patio trasero.

-Bella vamos a jugar a las escondidas- grito Regulus, un niño de 4 años que se pegaba a las piernas de su prima, una niña delgada de 6 años.

-No Regulus, estoy cansada de jugar, vamos a comer la tarta de chocolate que Kreacher acaba de hacer- dijo Bella tratando de caminar con su primo agarrándole las piernas, de pronto tropezó y cayo lastimándose un labio.

Sirius se acerco, era un guapo niño de 5 años, pero era mas alto que Bella- Trix te ayudo- le dio la mano a su prima para ayudarla pero Bella lo empujó y él cayó encima de ella.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, caiste tontin- Bella se reía con una risa candida.

-Trix eres muy mala- Sirius se levantó, se sentó en el piso y una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

-No llores Sirius, después me castigan- Bella se acercó al niño, le paso un brazo por el hombro a su primo y con el borde de la falda de su vestido, le limpio las lagrimas a Sirius, este agarró la tela y se limpio la nariz.

-Asco- dijo Bellatrix arrancandole la tela de las manos- bueno chicos, vamos a jugar a las escondidas- dicho esto se levanto con su primo y todos se metieron en la casa, eran unos niños muy traviesos, sobre todo Bella y Sirius que siempre se metían en problemas sobre todo haciendo maldades juntos.

Cuando Sirius llego a Hogwarts fue escogido para Griffyndor, lo cual fue inaceptable para toda la familia Black, sin embargo Bellatrix fue muy tolerante con él y siempre tuvo palabras de aliento, pero a medida que Sirius fue haciendo amigos entre los chicos de su casa, se veía raro que siempre estuviese acompañado por una Slytherin, así que al finalizar el primer año, era raro que se dirigiesen la palabra, por otro lado, los padres de Bella se habían mudado de Londres a Irlanda, así que tampoco se vieron durante las vacaciones.

Ese verano pasó y así dos años más, Bella se sentía desolada, su mejor amigo de la infancia la había abandonado por esos idiotas Griffyndors. De pronto la familia Black recibió una inesperada visita, la Tia abuela Rosier, la tía de su madre. Era una bruja de unos 90 años de edad, con ideas arcaicas sobre la pureza de la sangre, muy observadora y después de analizar a sus pequeñas sobrinas, se percato de que Bellatrix era una chica muy talentosa, así dio inicio a una parte importante de su educación mágica.

-Veras Bella, los únicos que tenemos derecho a utilizar la magia somos aquellos provenientes de las antiguas familias descendientes de los fundadores, nosotros estamos destinados a dominar sobre el mundo mágico y el muggle- concluía la Tia en una de sus largas charlas en los jardines del Castillo en Irlanda. Era una ancianita encorvada de pelo blanco, que tenia una expresión de serenidad en su rostro, nadie se podría imaginar de que fuese tan perversa.

-¿Entonces porque los hijos de los muggles son también magos?- pregunto Bella interesada, por fin había encontrado una excusa para alejarse de su madre, Druella Rosier quien era cualquier cosa menos una madre amorosa.

-Porque roban el poder mágico de aquellos brujos que mueren querida- dijo la Tia- por esa causa, nosotros los puros, no debemos ensuciar nuestra sangre mezclándonos con gente tan baja. Existe una profecía que dice que vendrá un hombre descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, quien reivindicara los derechos de nosotros los sangre limpia. Pero yo creo que ese hombre ya esta entre nosotros.

-¿Quién es Tia?- ahora definitivamente Bella estaba muy atenta.

-Un hombre llamado Lord Voldemort- comento en un susurro la Tia Rosier.- Tuve el placer de conocerlo en Hungria, mi sobrino Evan es un fiel seguidor suyo. Pero niña no comentes a tu padre esta conversación. Lord Voldemort no es bien visto por ciertos círculos de la comunidad mágica y tu padre ocupa un lugar importante en el Ministerio.

Bellatrix se quedo pensativa un rato con la boca abierta, tendría que investigar mas acerca de ese Lord Voldemort. La conversación se vio interrumpida por una elfina domestica quien indicaba que era la hora de la cena.

Cuando Bella llego al comedor, se sorprendió al encontrar a sus primos Sirius y Regulus sentados en la mesa junto a sus padres y los tios Black.

-Bella que guapa estas- dijo condescendientemente Walburga, la madre de Sirius- siéntate a mi lado linda.

-Ah si- dijo Bella, quien miraba fijamente a Sirius quien lucia incomodo mirándose las manos, sentado en una silla tallada de madera, con ornamentos que parecían gárgolas, ese era el tono general del comedor, en realidad todo el castillo ofrecía un aspecto lúgubre. Bella se sentó al lado de su tía y de pronto apareció el banquete en los platos de oro que estaban sobre la mesa, miro a su madre y se dio cuenta de que Druella ofrecía la sonrisa mas hipócrita de la que era capaz, "definitivamente madre odia a tía Walburga" pensó Bella.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta familia y la continuidad del apellido Black, _**VINAMENTi-**_ con este conjuro Cignus Black quien se había levantado en la cabecera de la mesa, procedió a llenar su copa con vino tinto, todos los presentes procedieron a seguirlo- El día de hoy se celebra el compromiso de nuestro queridos hijos Sirius y Bellatrix.

Los cuatro adultos chocaron sus copas entre ellos. Sirius levanto la mirada hacia Bella y la miró fijamente, sus manos estaban temblando sosteniendo la copa. Bella estaba literalmente petrificada, miro a sus padres y a Sirius, la copa en su mano estallo accidentalmente y ella salio corriendo del comedor hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta con un encantamiento y se recostó sobre ella, aun no salía de su asombro.

-Bellatrix, vuelve inmediatamente al comedor, antes de que envié a Kats para que te torture, maldita malcriada- grito Druella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No quiero ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- sollozaba Bella quien se había arrodillado en el piso.

-Bellatrix abre la puerta, hablare contigo antes de que pongas en ridículo a esta familia- Druella utilizo un tono de voz que no admitía replicas.

Bella lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró frente a frente con su madre, no podían ser más distintas Druella con su cabello rubio claro sostenido por un moño alto y Bella, quien era toda una adolescente, con su piel blanca como alabastro y el cabello negro liso brillante a la mitad de la espalda. Druella entro lentamente a la habitación e hizo el encantamiento _**MUFLIATO.**_

-Hija – comenzó diciendo Druella quien caminaba a través de la habitación- tus tíos han llegado con una proposición que nos fue imposible de rechazar a tu padre y a mi. Un compromiso con Sirius sella el linaje Black y deja la herencia finalmente de este lado de la familia, donde siempre debió haber estado, si no hubiese sido por la estupidez de tu padre, es una situación muy ventajosa para nosotros- Druella continuaba hablando y justificándose pero no miraba a Bella.

-¿Por qué él? Ni siquiera es Slytherin- Bella estaba sentada en su cama con expresión confundida.

-Walburga cree que tú podrás contrarrestar esa asquerosa inclinación, además tengo entendido que ustedes se llevaban bien, así que no debe haber ningún problema, igual se te iba a escoger un marido Bella, siéntete afortunada de que sea uno que conozcas- Druella estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esta había sido la conversación mas larga que había tenido con su hija en su vida- Además tengo entendido de que él pidió que fueses tú, si no vas a bajar, te excusare- dicho esto Druella salio dando un portazo.

"Así que él me escogió ¿Quién diablos cree que es? Decidiendo por mi sin ni siquiera consultármelo" Bella estaba realmente molesta y lo que mas le dolía era que desde hacia tres años casi no cruzaba palabra con Sirius y mucho menos en el colegio, donde sus amigos Potter y Lupin , le hacia la vida imposible a su grupo de Slytherin, especialmente a Severus Snape, un chico que ella literalmente había adoptado cuando llego a Hogwarts ya que era muy talentoso en artes oscuras. Los chicos nunca se habían metido directamente con ella, seguramente la apariencia de muñeca de porcelana de Bella y el hecho de que ella era una chica taciturna la ayudaban a no llamar la atención, sin embargo aborrecía que se metieran con los chicos de su casa y no tolerabas humillaciones, así que mas de una vez hechizo a James Potter sin que este o Sirius se diesen cuenta.

Al día siguiente, Bella se levanto con la sensación de que todo había sido un mal sueño, se cambio la ropa de dormir, salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, había decidido averiguar acerca de ese LORD VOLDEMORT. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a su padre quien estaba recogiendo algunas cosas para meterlas en un maletín, e irse a su trabajo.

-Bella, hija ¿Cómo te sientes?- Cignus Black era un hombre poco cariñoso pero Bella era su debilidad.

-Bien papa, un poco sorprendida eso es todo- Bella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y camino directamente hacia su padre-¿Hay alguna forma de anular esto? Sirius y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como todo el mundo cree.

-Bella, si hay algo que he aprendido en estos años, es que…..se debe dar una oportunidad al corazón- Cignus le guiño un ojo- además todavía falta mucho para anunciar públicamente el compromiso, será cuando salgas del colegio- y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, seguidamente salio de la biblioteca.

Dos semanas después, llego a Hogwarts para dar inicio a su 4to año. Bella vio en contadas oportunidades a Sirius quien evitaba mirarla directamente. Bella suspiro "esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba". Sirius se había convertido en un chico muy apuesto, alto, con el cabello negro cortado pulcramente al ras de la cabeza y unos ojos grises con una mirada profunda, era cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de Griffyndor y su mejor amigo James Potter era el mejor buscador en años de Hogwarts. A Bella nunca le intereso el Quidditch, así que nunca asistía a los partidos, pero eso no evitaba que se percatara de la horda de admiradoras que tenia su primo. Hasta sus compañeras de casa la asediaban con preguntas, ya que todo el mundo sabían que eran primos, Bella se deshacía de ellas como podía, pero se divertía pensando "si se enteran de que estoy comprometida en matrimonio con él me matan" y ese pensamiento tan irónico alegraba su día "por lo menos puedo reírme de mi misma".

Una noche después de un juego de Quiddicth donde resulto vencedor Griffyndor_,_ la pandilla de Slytherin compuesta por McNair, Goyle, Nott , Crabbe, Avery, Snape , Lucius Malfoy y Regulus Black ( todos alumnos entre 2do y 7mo año), estaba esperando varita en mano a los Griffyndor en un pasillo abandonado del 7 mo piso, se habían citado para un duelo, ambos bandos se tenían ganas desde hace tiempo. Al rato aparecieron James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Lombotton, Xenophyllius Lovegood y Louis Abbott ( estos dos eran Ravenclaw pero no importaba, consideraban que no se podía desperdiciar una buena pelea), Peter Petegrew y los gemelos Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Bella estaba en el 7 mo piso también y de pronto escucho la voz de Lucius Malfoy (el premio anual de ese año), retando a alguien, corrió hacia donde se encontraban las voces y de pronto pudo apreciar la situación, por supuesto se coloco del lado de los Slytherin.

-Así que Malfoy, tienes que llamar a tus perras para que te defiendan a ti y a tus amiguitos- grito Frank Lombotton burlándose, todos los Griffindor y Ravenclaw se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Creo que deberías tener mas cuidado con tu lengua, Lombotton- dijo Bella apuntando la varita a su compañero de curso-_**EXPERLIAMUS-**_ grito desarmando limpiamente a Frank Lombotton.

De pronto James Potter se adelanto y grito: _**RICTUMSEMPRA**_- el hechizo iba en contra de Bellatrix, sin embargo ya Bella había conjurado un encantamiento escudo, así que la maldición reboto, de pronto se percato que un agitado Sirius forcejaba con Potter por la varita.

-Estas loco James- gritaba por lo bajo Sirius arrancadole la varita a James de las manos.

-Ella atacó primero-James estaba rojo de la furia.

-Solo desarmo a Frank, tu pretendías hacerle daño- Sirius se tranquilizo y soltó a James quien parecía haber comprendido- te podrían expulsar por esto.

Todo el mundo estaba callado, cuando de pronto vieron a la Sra Norris aparecer, sin duda Filch, el conserje, estaría allí en cuestión de minutos, así que:

-Este duelo queda suspendido, todos a sus salas comunes- dijeron al unísono Lucius Malfoy y Xenophyllius Lovegood ambos premios anuales y delegados, se dieron la mano y cada uno se fue por una dirección contraria con su bando.

-La próxima vez los matamos- grito McNair mientras se alejaban los Griffyndors.

-Eso quisieras idiota- contesto Sirius enseñándole el dedo medio de la mano en un gesto obsceno.

Mientras llegaba a su sala común, Bella no podía de dejar de sentirse vagamente feliz, si había entendido bien, Sirius Black la había defendido delante de todos los Slytherin y los Griffyndor, de pronto se dijo "no seas idiota Bella, solo estaba impidiendo que Potter se metiera en problemas", lo bueno era que su encantamiento _**PROTEGO**_ le había salido de fabula, definitivamente debía estar agradecida con Snape.


	10. La promesa de Cignus Black

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Capitulo 10 La promesa de Cignus Black

Cuando menos lo pensaba, llego la Navidad, Bellatrix decidió pasarla en Hogwarts ya que no tenia ganas de ver a su madre, así que fue, como todos los alumnos que se quedaban, a la cena de Nochebuena en el gran comedor. Debido a que todos los Slytherin´s había ido a pasar las fiestas con sus respectivas familias, a Bella no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse junto a los chicos de las otras casas, sin embargo cualquier intento de apartarse de los demás, se vio frustrado cuando dos chicas de Ravenclaw de su mismo año, se sentaron a su lado y empezaron a tratar de incluirla en sus cotilleos:

-Dinos Black, en donde compraste esa túnica tan hermosa que llevas hoy- dijo Amanda Winehouse mirando el vestido azul lavanda que tenia Bellatrix para la ocasión.

-Mi madre me la trajo de Bruselas- dijo Bella con desgano, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano y mirando con fingido interés la cena de navidad.

-Y esos aretes, parecen oro italiano- dijo Amelia Bones, que estaba en la silla de al lado, admirando las argollas de oro que Bella tenia en cada oreja.

-Es herencia familiar, oro hecho por Duendes, ya sabes……- Bella se interrumpió cuando se percato de que Sirius había llegado y se había sentado en la mesa justo frente a ella. Las dos Ravenclaw´s soltaron una risita nerviosa y Bella lanzo un bufido.

Sirius actuaba como siempre, como si ella no existiese, saludando alegremente a sus amigos Griffyndors, así que Bella decidió ignorarlo también.

-¿Black?- los dos Black en la mesa miraron a Amelia Bones – Estee…..Bellatrix- continuo Amelia volteándose hacia Bella, Sirius desvió la mirada y empezó a llevarse un pedazo de pavo a la boca- ¿y ya tienes formalizado compromiso matrimonial?- Bella dio un respingo en el silla y Sirius se atraganto con su comida y empezó a darse golpecitos en el pecho, Peter Petegrew le dio un golpe en la espalda y Sirius escupió el pavo en la mesa, varios comensales hicieron una mueca de asco, Sirius estaba totalmente avergonzado. Bella recupero la compostura y enseguida mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia , le contesto a Amelia:

-Si, mis padres ya hicieron el contrato- Bella seguía muy sonreída tomándose una copa con jugo de calabaza.

-Ahhh, ya veo y ¿Qué tal tu prometido?- pregunto Winehouse visiblemente interesada en el chisme.

-Se podría decir sin temor a equivocarme- comenzó diciendo Bella con sarcasmo- que él es……….el mayor idiota del mundo mágico- dicho esto Bella se levanto de la mesa y fue directo a la salida del Gran Comedor.

Antes de salir, Bella miro disimuladamente hacia atrás y vio a Sirius totalmente petrificado en su silla. "eso le pasa por ser tan pretensioso", Bella decidió pasear por los pasillos antes de irse a dormir, así que comenzó una larga caminata solitaria. " Maldito hijo de puta, Sirius, tienes a dos nueces jugando poker en tu cerebro", insultarlo mentalmente se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, de hecho Sirius estaba presente en el noventa y nueve por ciento de sus pensamientos últimamente y eso no le gustaba nada, además se sentía idiota ya que el muy imbecil, ni siquiera la registraba. "Aunque para ser honor a la verdad, oficialmente tampoco sale con nadie y no tiene citas", Bella agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro y la golpeo con su varita, "Reacciona Bella, ese idiota tiene 3 años que no te dirige la palabra, así que obviamente no le interesas", sin darse cuenta llego a su sala común, dijo la contraseña y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir.

El día siguiente estaba de nuevo en el Gran comedor desayunando sola en la mesa de Slytherin, multitud de lechuzas llegaban con objetos envueltos, regalos de Navidad para los alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio, Bella estaba impacientandose porque la lechuza de su casa no llegaba, cuando paso una hora, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, esperaba por lo menos recibir un regalo de su padre. De pronto.

-Srta Black- dijo el profesor Dumblendore dirigiéndose a Bella- me gustaría que me acompañase a mi despacho, hay noticias de su casa.

Bella miro desconfiada a Dumblendore, no le caía muy bien el Director, pero ella nunca había tenido problemas con él, así que se levanto de su silla y lo siguió. Todo el comedor estaba en silencio, no era frecuente de que el Director de Hogwarts sacara personalmente a un alumno del desayuno de Navidad, se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo de la tensión que se respiraba, pero cuando Bella y Dumblendore salieron, el murmullo de las voces volvió a escucharse.

Ya en el despacho, Dumblendore sentó a Bella en una silla, seguidamente le ofreció unos caramelos de regaliz, los cuales ella rechazo educadamente. El Director se sentó en su escritorio y debido a que Bella permanecía callada se decidió hablar:

-Srta Black, lamento comunicarle que su padre, Cignus Black fue atacado ayer en la noche en un intento de robo en una calle muggle de Londres, aparentemente fue confundido con un prestigioso empresario muggle- Dumblendore estaba evidentemente apesadumbrado- Su madre me ha pedido que le comunique la noticia, ya que al parecer sus hermanas no lo han tomado muy bien, desea que se traslade inmediatamente a Irlanda.

-No entiendo que me esta diciendo- Bella estaba absorta mirando hacia el vació, necesitaba que le repitiesen lo que acaba de oír, no lo creía, su padre, un gran mago, siendo golpeado por unos miserables muggles.

-Srta. Black, lo siento mucho, su padre ha muerto- finalizó Dumblendore cabizbajo.

Bella se levanto tranquilamente de su silla, volteo a mirar al Director, Dumblendore intento decirlo algo y ella negó con la cabeza, salio corriendo del despacho, corriendo por todos los pasillos del colegio, no quería que nadie la viese llorando, corrió hacia los terrenos del castillo y se detuvo solo porque había llegado al borde del lago, allí se sentó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, haciéndolo durante horas, desahogando toda la tristeza que tenia porque su padre, su único amigo, se había ido para siempre.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, no necesito más que un segundo para percatarse quien era el dueño.

-Trix- dijo Sirius dudando, estaba inclinado sobre Bella- lo siento mucho, de veras.

Bella se deshizo de la mano sobre su hombro y se levanto rápidamente alejándose de Sirius.

-Vete, no quiero tu lastima. A buena hora te acuerdas de que existó- le grito Bella limpiándose con rabia las lagrimas que habían en su cara con el borde de la túnica.

-Trix ,de verdad lo siento, perdóname, me he portado mal contigo, lo se- Sirius verdaderamente estaba apenado, intento acercarse a Bellatrix pero esta retrocedió, estaba justo al borde de una saliente hacia el lago.

-Bahh- dijo Bella- deberías irte con tus amiguitos Griffyndor para que te consuelen, si tan mal te sientes- iba dar otro paso hacia atrás, cuando sintió el vació en su pie, sin embargo no cayo al agua, porque Sirius rápidamente le tomo el brazo, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo.

-Suéltame- le dijo Bella intentando quitárselo de encima. A pesar de que Sirius era un año menor, era más alto y fuerte que ella.

-NO- dijo Sirius enfáticamente y la abrazo con más fuerza, se sentía mareado al aspirar el aroma del cabello de ella.

- !SUELTAME!- Bella le golpeaba frenéticamente el pecho con los puños, estaba empezando a llorar otra vez, se sentía protegida y eso la estaba asustando.

-No Trix, se cuanto querías a tu padre y se que ahora necesitas a alguien, aunque sea a mi- dijo Sirius con un dejo de tristeza.

Bella dejo de golpearlo y de pronto lo abrazo con toda su fuerza, llorando desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Ambos estaban recostados en la sombra de un árbol y ya el sol se estaba poniendo, Sirius se quito la capa y la cubrió con ella, definitivamente seria una noche muy larga llena de explicaciones.

Varias horas después…..

-¿Por qué ya no somos amigos y no andamos juntos?- Bella estaba acurrucada en la capa de Sirius a la luz de una pequeña fogata.

-Bueno, ¿ahora somos mas grandes no? y tenemos grupos diferentes- dijo Sirius tranquilamente acostado mirando las estrellas- mi pandilla son buenas personas, ya veras cuando los conozcas, además tu eres una chica y yo tengo que estar con los chicos.

-Si ya se, tus amigos buena gente intentaron hechizarme en un pasillo, que simpáticos- se rió Bella de su propio chiste.

-Eso era un duelo- dijo Sirius con la mirada atenta al cielo, parecía buscar algo- Lo que pasa es que Lucius Malfoy y tus compañeritos de Slytherin son unos pesados de mierda, no se como soportas andar con ellos.

-Yo no ando con ellos, solo estoy con mis hermanas y algunas de sus amigas, la mayoría del tiempo estoy estudiando, pero no puedo permitir que ataquen a los de mi casa- aclaro Bellatrix.

-Si ya conozco esa faceta tuya, te dicen La Desarmadora Black, aunque para ser sinceros si estudiase el doble que tú, estoy seguro, que mis embrujos no serian tan buenos como los tuyos, estuviste magistral en el duelo, la mitad del colegio te tiene miedo- Sirius se echo a reír con sonoras carcajadas.

-Discúlpame por no tener una vida social tan interesante como la tuya, primito- dijo Bella dolida, pero en el fondo estaba halagada, sabia que en el duelo se había conducido excelentemente y era la mejor alumna en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de todo Hogwarts.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- de pronto Sirius se mostró interesado en la conversación y dejo de mirar el cielo.

-Por favor, Sirius, ¿acaso crees que soy tonta?, si la mitad de Howargts me tiene miedo la otra mitad esta volando de un ala por ti- dijo Bellatrix con algo de molestia- Y apenas eres un mocoso de tercero.

-Bueno la mitad femenina por supuesto, nadie puede resistirse a mi -Sirius cruzo los brazos ufano por detrás de la cabeza y se volvió a recostar- ¿Acaso estas celosa?

-Por Merlin, eres de lo peor- dijo Bellatrix hundiéndose en el tronco del árbol- Por cierto gracias por tu brillante idea del compromiso, ahora estamos hundidos hasta el cuello en mierda.

-Ah no, Trix, primero la idea no fue mía sino de tu encantadora madre que quiere a juro apoderase de la herencia y segundo, preferible malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

-¿QUEEE?- Bella estaba a punto de sacar su varita, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata así que arreglo el asunto.

-Bueno, esteee- de pronto a Sirius le entro un ataque de tos, al parecer no le quería dar explicaciones a Bella de los reales motivos que lo impulsaron a tomar esa decisión- lo que quiero decir es que si tenia que escoger a una prima Black para casarme, quien mejor que tú.

-Explícate-Bella no estaba muy convencida, sabía cuando le ocultaban información.

-Trix, acaso no recuerdas, siempre jugamos juntos, éramos los mejores amigos, tú me ayudaste cuando entre a Hogwarts y no conocía a nadie.

-Parece que él que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo desmemoriado para siempre eres tú no yo-contesto Bella.

-Bueno ya aclaramos ese asunto- Sirius se estaba comenzando a molestar, de verdad no le atraía para nada seguir hablando del dichoso compromiso- Lo cierto es que mejor que lo vayamos llevando de la mejor manera, además todavía somos unos chicos y quien sabe lo que pueda pasar, a lo mejor no puedes resistirte a mis encantos y te terminas enamorando de mi- dicho esto empezó a reír relajando el momento- Pero creo que no deberíamos decirle a nadie en el colegio.

-Muy gracioso, pero tienes razón, no debemos decir nada y prefiero estar casada contigo que con cualquier idiota que mi madre escoja por ahí, además a lo mejor a nuestras madres se les quita la idea de la cabeza, tú conoces a alguien, yo conozco a alguien y seguimos siendo primos, no dos amargados casados- dijo Bella para convencerse a si misma mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Tu padre estaba muy contento de que nos casáramos- Sirius se arrepintió luego de haber dicho esto, el ambiento se volvió a poner pesado.

-Será mejor que volvamos al Castillo, debo irme a mi casa- dijo Bella de nuevo triste, tenía que ir a Irlanda a enfrentar la dura realidad, se levantó, le ofreció la capa a Sirius pero este la rechazó.

-Hace frió- dijo amablemente- Trix te prometo que de ahora en adelante seremos los mismos de antes.

-Espero que si, sabes que soy experta lanzando hechizos- dijo Bella ofreciéndole unas de sus esplendidas sonrisas. No lo diria nunca en voz alta, pero habia extrañado muchisimo a Sirius, su compañero de la infancia.

Sirius se quedo mirando como un tonto a su prima, de verdad era muy bonita cuando sonreía. Bella se dio cuenta de eso y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por segundo.

-Bueno, andando- dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola al castillo.

El funeral de Cignus Black, fue muy concurrido, fue el ministro de Magia, y el mismisimo Albus Dumblendore, Director de Hogwarts, que al parecer lo tenia en gran estima, los padres de Sirius fueron, pero aclararon que habían dejado a los chicos en el colegio para viajar mas cómodos. Druella Rosier mantuvo una expresión enigmática en su rostro todo el tiempo, pero se mostró atenta con todo el mundo, Narcissa y Andrómeda estaban inconsolables y se pegaban cada una a su hermana mayor para que les diese apoyo, pero indudablemente la persona mas desgraciada en ese funeral era Bella. La tia Rossier estaba a su lado, por supuesto, despotricando de los muggles que habían asesinado a su padre, los cuales estaban presos en una cárcel en Londres, ella opinaba que debían ser sometidos al beso del Dementor, pero el ministerio de Magia no quería interferir en la justicia muggle. Bellatrix estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su tía, a esos malditos había que torturarlos hasta la locura, estaba segura que si el tal Voldemort fuese el ministro de magia, tal injusticia no hubiese sido permitida.

Antes de irse al colegio, corrió a la Biblioteca de su padre y encontró su retrato con él profundamente dormido.

-Papa, te extraño mucho- dijo Bella con tristeza.

-Bella............. pequeña no llores- de pronto la figura del cuadro se despertó y le guiño un ojo.

Bella se sorprendió, no se acordaba de que su padre había hechizado ese cuadro, a decir verdad, como todos las familias sangre limpia, su casa estaba llena de cuadros de familiares muertos hacia siglos, que se turnaban para darle consejos.

-!Papa, eres tú!.

-OBVIO, pero recuerda que no soy una presencia real, estoy muerto, pero siempre estaré aquí para cuando la familia me necesite, ahora pequeña vete, todavía necesito descansar- dijo Cignus Black y volvió a caer dormido.

Cuando llego a Hogwarts, Regulus y Sirius la estaban esperando en la entrada, los dos bastante apartados uno del otro, Sirius abrazo a Bella consolándola y se la llevo a hablar en la biblioteca. Pasaron los meses y su relación se fue recuperando, si bien no era la que tenia cuando niños, ya que por mucho que quisieran no podían dejar sus rivalidades Griffyndor-Slytherin, si bien en el comedor cada quien estaba con su grupo, en la biblioteca Sirius siempre se sentaba con ella. En el baile de San Valentin de ese año Sirius perdió una apuesta y tuvo que llevar a Amelia Bones de pareja, Bellatrix se sintió un poco dolida, pero no le dio importancia ya que Sirius se paso toda la noche con ella en su mesa , obligando a Amelia Bones a estar con ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Bella fue con Andrómeda y se pasaron todo la fiesta riéndose de los chistes de Sirius sobre los asistentes, y los hechizos que estaba lanzando para que la gente resbalara en la pista de baile…Pasaron los meses y volvieron cada uno a su casa, pero se enviaban frecuentes lechuzas con dulces y largas cartas contando las vacaciones de verano de cada uno. La tia Rossier se mudo definitivamente con sus sobrinas y era cada vez más influyente en la mente de Narcissa y Bella, no así de Andrómeda quien secretamente estaba enamorada de un chico de su curso, Ted Tonks quien era hijo de muggles, Bella lo sabia e intentaba aconsejarla pero nunca dijo nada a su madre porque Sirius se lo pidió.

Cumplió 15 años, los únicos que le mandaron una tarjeta de felicitación con un ramo de flores fueron Sirius y Regulus, cada uno por su cuenta por supuesto, se volvieron a ver en el tren en King´s Cross, y Druella les tomo una foto a todos juntos, ese año estuvo lleno de situaciones inesperadas.

Bellatrix todavía acostada en su cama, no podía dormir, no quería otra vez tener pesadillas, pero al estar despierta también las imágenes de su pasado acudían, tomaba ajenjo ocasionalmente pero no quería volverse una adicta. No se percato cuando, pero a medida que pasaban los días un odio intenso hacia Sirius nacía dentro de ella, mas nunca lo amaría de ello estaba segura, lo había sepultado para siempre en lo mas recóndito de su alma, decidió levantarse para despejarse la mente, e inicio un pequeño paseo nocturno.

Recorriendo los pasillos de la casa de su hermana, de pronto se detuvo en un cuadro que la miraba fijamente con cara de molestia y decepción.

-Padre- dijo después de mirar unos minutos el cuadro.

-No estoy de acuerdo con las cosas que haces- dijo Cignus reprochándole- Estoy mas orgulloso de Sirius y Andrómeda que de Cissy y de ti. Por lo menos ellos siguieron a su corazón.

-Bah, papa, otra vez con el mismo cuento, los años que llevas muerto te han hecho todo un romántico-bufo Bella, de un tiempo para acá su padre solo la sacaba de quicio, pero siempre volvía a su cuadro para enfrentarse con él, era todo un ritual- No entiendo como puedes sentirte feliz con dos traidores a la sangre en la familia.

-Es preferible tener traidores a la sangre que asesinos en mi familia- dijo molesto Cignus Black- no vuelvas nunca mas, no quiero verte.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo Bella alejándose, definitivamente iba a decirle a Dobby que encerrara el cuadro en una mazmorra por un buen tiempo.


	11. Bajo la luz de Selene

Disclamer: Todos los personajes son de JKR.

Capitulo 11 Bajo la luz de Selene.

02 de Julio de 1994

Sirius estaba sentado observando unas ruinas antiguas sobre una montaña, debido a que medio Reino Unido estaba detrás de su pellejo, había decidido irse a Suramérica para tratar de que se olvidaran de él. Los últimos acontecimientos lo habían alegrado mas que nada en su vida, había encontrado a Harry, le había podido explicar todo, Dumblendore y Remus también le habían creído, lo malo es que la rata asquerosa (literalmente hablando) de Peter Petegrew había escapado, y además durante todo el año pasado había estado en contacto con Harry y este la había contado todo lo referente al Torneo de los Tres Magos, así como también el trágico final de este con el regreso de Voldemort.

A Sirius se le erizo la piel, si Voldemort había regresado solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra empezara, quisiera Dumblendore o no, él iba a participar, gracias a Voldemort el había perdido todo lo que alguna vez fue importante en su vida "Que diablos", gracias a Voldemort él no tenia una vida. Lo otro que tenia a Sirius alegre era que gracias a que le había preguntado a Remus disimuladamente, sabia que su hija estaba estudiando en Hogwarts, así que probablemente se presentase una ocasión para verla

Buckbeak empezó a empujarle la espalda con su pico, Sirius sonrió, el chaman que había estado esperando había llegado junto a un montón de lugareños, estaba allí para participar en una ceremonia de la que solo había leído en antiguos libros, La Ceremonia de Bienvenida al Sol, eran contados los brujos occidentales que habían tenido la oportunidad de asistir a ese rito ancestral de la cultura Inca, además estaba allí por mandato de la Orden de Perevell. Al acercarse el mediodía, el sol se coló en un rendija de un muro de piedra, Sirius camino llevando una esfera de cristal en su mano, la alzo para que estuviera en contacto con el haz de luz solar y la esfera se empezó a iluminar con una luz cegadora en su mano sin embargo permanecía fría, pasado unos segundos la intensidad disminuyo y solo se podía observar una diminuta chispa en su interior , la observo un rato y luego la guardo, había dado un paso mas para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, tenia que regresar a Inglaterra.

Mientras alistaba a Buckbeak para el largo viaje, no dejaba de pensar que tendría que regresar a Grindmauld Place, "esa maldita casa otra vez", en 13 años se había perdido de muchas cosas, pero Lupin, Dumblendore y Harry habían intentado actualizarlo lo mas posible, así que ya no se le hacían raras muchas cosas, como que casi toda su familia estuviese muerta, por lo que ahora menos que nunca le interesaba la casa y la fortuna, había pensado contactar a Andrómeda, pero lo desecho, seguramente ella pensaba que era un mortifago, el resto de su familia era Harry y claro, ella, Luna Lovegood, pero Sirius solo quería verla otra vez, sabia que si le decia que él era su padre, obligatoriamente le tendría que revelar quien era su madre y no creía que una chica de 12 años fuese a entender toda la situación y las circunstancias en las cuales había sido concebida, sin contar de que su madre era la mortifaga mas temida de Inglaterra.

La niña ya tenía un padre Xenophyllius Lovegood, y por lo que había dicho Remus había sido criada en un hogar feliz y así debería seguir.

Dio un suspiro, "porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil", todavía recordaba vagamente sus años de colegio en compañía de sus amigos ,"ahora solo queda Remus" pensó, también recordaba el enamoramiento intenso que tenia hacia Bellatrix, desde el primer año, tanto que ni siquiera podía hablar con ella sin que se le pegara la lengua al paladar, se dio cuenta de ello a mitad de primer año y se había alejado por temor al rechazo, a medida que paso el tiempo era mas difícil confesar sus sentimientos, hasta que finalmente se resigno, la sorpresa mayor vino cuando su madre le pregunto con cual prima Black se quería casar,……….. "me caí de la silla" recordó Sirius, "eso si fue inesperado, la única cosa que le agradecí a mi madre en la vida, fue ese estupido compromiso"……..

Pasaron dos días y finalmente llego a Grinmauld Place, la maldita casa nunca se había parecido tanto a la Casa de los Gritos, dejo a Buckbeak en la azotea y empezó a bajar por las escaleras de la Bubardilla.

-!KREACHER!, !KREACHER!- "donde demonios se metió el maldito elfo", de pronto se percarto de que a lo mejor el elfo domestico había muerto- empezó a bajar los diferentes pisos, de pronto su pie cayo en un hueco que había en la escalera de madera-¡Maldición! !KREACHEEEERRRRR!.- sus gritos resonaron por toda la casa

El viejo elfo apareció con un Plop e hizo una reverencia a su amo, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo…."el asesino traidor a la sangre ha vuelto, el malagradecido hijo de mi querida ama a pisado de nuevo esta ancestral casa"….., su nariz casi pegaba el suelo, cuando se incorporo, dirigió a Sirius una mirada de profundo odio.

-Si Kreacher he vuelto-dijo tranquilamente Sirius mirando con asco al elfo- y por lo que veo la ancestral mansión Black es un chiquero, creo que mi madre no estaría muy contenta con eso ¿NO?- continuo maliciosamente Sirius.

-Kreacher esta muy viejo señor- dijo el elfo retirando la mirada de su amo- y la señora hace tiempo que no se preocupa por la casa.

-Si eso ya lo se, mas de 17 años muerta- dijo Sirius sintiendo un vació en el pecho, a pesar de todo era su madre y nunca volvió a verla después de que se hubiese ido de la casa a los 16 años - Kreacher intenta poner un poco de orden, este verano habrán invitados- dicho esto se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca, paso al lado de un retrato de Cignus Black, que le dirigió una mirada desconcertada pero se abstuvo de hablar, y delante del retrato, Sirius se topo con el Tapiz genealógico de la Familia Black y se coloco frente a él para observarlo. Allí estaban sus padre unidos con una doble línea dorada y debajo con finas líneas doradas se indicaba el nombre de Regulus Black y justo al lado, el suyo, que parecía tener una quemadura de cigarrillo encima, sin embargo de la quemadura salía una delgadísima línea plateada "que raro esto no estaba la ultima vez que vi el Tapiz", al seguirla Sirius se percato de que la línea estaba conectada con Bellatrix que a su vez estaba unida a Rodolphus Lestrange por una doble línea dorada tal cual como sus padres, lo que realmente era increíble era que de la línea plateada que unía su nombre con el de Bella, salía otra que terminaba en un nombre……… "SELENE BLACK, 24 de Mayo 1982 ", por un momento se confundió, luego cayo en cuenta , le sorprendía que el Tapiz hubiese tomado en cuenta un nacimiento ilegitimo, pero claro…. la niña era una autentica Black y no pudo ser pasada por alto. Sirius decidió esconder el Tapiz y la esfera en el sótano, no estaba dispuesto a contestar algunas preguntas de los miembros de la orden del Fénix.

A medida que trascurrieron los días, llegaron la familia Weasley, y otros miembros de la Orden del Fenix, sorpresivamente también apareció Severus Snape por su puerta y si no fue porque Remus Lupin se lo llevo a rastras hacia su habitación, le habría lanzado una maldición imperdonable allí mismo. Se sintió mucho mas aliviado cuando llego Harry, y pudo sostener alguna que otra conversación privada con él ya que debido a que Molly Weasley prácticamente revoloteaba por toda la casa, nunca estaba mas de un momento solo con Harry, Sirius opto por encerrarse casi todo el tiempo en su habitación y Harry adopto la misma costumbre de su padrino, estaba muy deprimido debido lo que había sucedido el año anterior en Hogwarts y le dolía mucho la cicatriz.

Al llegar el día que había que llevar a los chicos a Kings Cross, insistió en ir a pesar de las protestas de Alastor Moody, se despidió de Harry con un ladrido y cuando se disponía a salir del anden, fue cuando la vio………..

Luna Lovegood llegaba atropelladamente a la estación, corriendo junto a su padre cargada de una maleta y vestida con la túnica del colegio, y sus usuales pendientes de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla, era una chica de cabello rubio claro liso, largo hasta la espalda, delgada y unos ojos azules sorprendentemente claros que le daban una expresión soñadora. Sirius no dudo un segundo al ver a Xenophyllius Lovegood recordándole a la niña algo referido a los nargles, que esa chica era su hija, de pronto Luna tropezó con un perro negro de aspecto desaliñado que se cruzo en su camino. Sirius empezó a mover la cola amistosamente y Luna sonrió:

-Que perro tan bonito- Sirius siguió moviendo la cola y Luna no resistió la tentación de inclinarse y acariciarle la cabeza, Sirius salto sobre ella, la tumbo en el pavimento y empezó a lamerle la cara- Uy, que zalamero eres perrito- dijo Luna riéndose a carcajadas-¿ donde están tus dueños?.

De pronto el silbato del Tren sonó, Luna se incorporo del piso ayudada por su padre Xenophyllius, toco al perro cariñosamente en la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia unos de los compartimientos del Expreso de Howargst, el gran perro negro se quedo sentado en el piso con una actitud desconsolada y Xenophyllius Lovegood lo miraba decepcionado:

-Sirius- dijo Lovegood bastante molesto -recuerda lo que me dijiste en Azkaban, Luna ahora es mi hija, no la hagas sufrir.

-Así que aquí estas- dijo Alastor Moody acercándose al perro con expresión preocupada, luego se percato de la presencia de Lovegood- Xen, como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Ojoloco ¿este es tu perro?- dijo señalando a Sirius.

-Si, lo estaba buscando por cierto, es un poco rebelde- Sirius miro con reproche a Moody- ¿Cómo te va con el Quisquilloso?.

-Bueno si las ventas siguen igual, me tendré que dedicar a otra cosa- dijo Lovegood apesadumbrado.

-Sabes que la oficina de Aurores siempre estará abierta para ti- Moody le apretó la mano despidiéndose y Sirius lo siguió hasta la salida, no si echar una ultima mirada al tren que se iba alejando.

Cuando Moody lo dejo en Grinmauld Place, Sirius se fue directamente a la cocina y sin dirigirle la palabra a Molly Weasley, tomo dos botellas de Whiskey de Fuego y se dirigió a su habitación, al caer la noche, sintió que tocaban la puerta.

-Pase – dijo Sirius desabridamente, mientras estaba sentado en una poltrona al lado de su cama con un vaso de Whiskey en su mano, estaba ebrio como una cuba.

-Me preguntaba si querías hablar un rato conmigo- dijo Albus Dumblendore entrando lentamente en su habitación y luego de que Sirius le indico con la mano que continuara se sentó en otra silla que había en la habitación, cercana a la de Sirius.

-Se que es muy difícil para ti, pero Harry debe ir al colegio, estará mas protegido allí.

-Gracias-dijo Sirius secamente, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y también debido al alcohol- pero mi problema no es precisamente Harry.

-¿Pudieras contarme lo que tanto te afecta, amigo?- dijo Dumblendore amablemente, tocándole levemente la rodilla, de pronto Sirius recordó una situación similar con James Potter, "siempre es por lo mismo" pensó.

-¿De verdad quiere saberlo?- Sirius se levanto de la silla desafiante, Dumblendore asintió con la cabeza.- Acompáñeme- salio rápidamente de la habitación con Dumblendore caminando pausadamente detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron al sótano, Sirius descubrió violentamente el tapiz oculto por una sabana negra, Dumblendore vio el tapiz tranquilamente y luego con una mirada compasiva le dijo a Sirius:

-No creas que voy a juzgarte Sirius- Dumblendore lo invito a sentarse en una mesa que con dos sillas que había en el fondo del sótano- pero creo que como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, deberías explicarte.

- Hoy vi a mi hija por primera vez en 12 años, y si bien me siento sucio por haber amado a su madre, lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de que ella halla nacido- declaro Sirius enfáticamente tomando asiento y conjurando una botella de licor y un solo vaso, no le ofrecio al anciano la bebida, sabia de Dumblendore no iba a emborracharse con él- Pero me siento como una mierda porque no puedo tenerla conmigo y decirle que soy su padre.

-¿Dónde esta la niña?- pregunto Dumblendore observando a Sirius llenar el vaso de Whiskey y tomárselo fondo blanco.

-Criada lejos por unos amigos míos, alejada de la maldita de su madre- contesto tranquilamente Sirius mirando al vació.

-Sin embargo Sirius- Dumblendore trato de ser comprensivo- deberías contarme, y además desearía también preguntarte sobre la Orden de Perevell.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano me preguntarías por los hermanos- dijo Sirius- la orden me ha indicado que debo darte toda la información posible, esta previsto que gracias a ti, Lord Voldemort dejara de existir para siempre, solo que no hemos encontrado la forma, te será revelado el camino, Albus utilizando la esfera- dicho esto Sirius se levanto y le trajo un esfera de vidrio en donde se apreciaba una pequeña chispa dorada en el centro. De pronto Sirius estaba mas sobrio, le entrego la esfera a Dumblendore y se desplomo nuevamente en la silla.

-¿Están seguros que Voldemort no sabe de las reliquias?, estoy tras de ellas desde mi juventud, y la orden de Perevell no quiso darme muchos detalles, ni siquiera fui advertido del advenimiento del mal en el mundo mágico la primera vez.

-Completamente seguros- dijo tajante Sirius- yo soy el escogido para darte cierta información Albus y darte la esfera, pero al parecer los poderes superiores quieren que hagas tú, el resto del trabajo solo.

-Volviendo al otro tema ¿Qué vas a hacer si Bellatrix Lestrange escapa y reclama a su hija?

-No estoy seguro de que ella sepa donde esta, pero si se acerca a mi hija, la mato- dijo Sirius apurando otro trago.

-No puedo entender si la odias tanto como terminaron juntos-dijo Dumblendore.

-Cuando me enamore de ella no era mas que un crió-dijo Sirius-luego al pasar los años la volví a ver y perdí la cabeza, por mi culpa Lily y James están muertos- Sirius oculto la cara con sus manos y se echo a llorar silenciosamente.

-Sirius no te debes sentir culpable, cálmate, te prometo que nunca mas hablaremos de esto- le dijo Dumblendore palmeándole la espalda consolándolo- pero ahora seria bueno que te desahogaras un poco.

-Por favor, no cuente a nadie esto- dijo Sirius ahogando un sollozo.

-No te preocupes, lo más importante es que tu hija este segura y tú estés bien-dijo Dumblendore, quien seguidamente le lanzo un hechizo al tapiz y de este se borro la línea plateada que conectaba a Sirius y Bella y solo quedo el nombre de Selene Black al final del árbol genealógico, unido al de Sirius.


	12. Love Bites

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 12 Love Bites

Después de hablar con Dumblendore, Sirius sintió como si se hubiese liberado de una gran carga, así que después de que los Weasley' s se fueron para La Madriguera, se dedico a limpiar el resto de la casa, en vano trato de deshacerse del cuadro de su madre que estaba en el vestíbulo, así que cada vez que llegaba un miembro de la orden, comenzaban a escucharse de nuevo la retahilla de insultos, así que definitivamente su madre lo estaba volviendo loco. También el retrato del tio Cignus en varias ocasiones hizo el intento de hablar con él, pero inexplicablemente al parecer se arrepentía al último momento, y Sirius no quería enfrentarse con su tío por Bellatrix, así que decidió ignorarlo por completo.

Al intentar arreglar la habitación de su hermano, de nuevo se sintió nostálgico, nunca se habían llevado bien y menos debido a los celos entre ambos por captar la atención de Bellatrix, cuanto mas lo pensaba, Sirius mas se daba cuenta "claro a Regulus le gustaba Bella, por eso se metió a mortifago", bueno era preferible pensar aquello a que su propio hermano se hubiese vuelto loco y lo hubiese hecho por su cuenta, lo único que lamentaba era que si realmente era así, Regulus habría muerto por nada.

"Mi familia es un completo desastre" pensó, bueno no toda, había conocido a Tonks, la hija de Andrómeda, y a pesar de ser un poco chiflada era una buena chica y al parecer, por los comentarios de Moody, muy buen auror, pero por supuesto, por lo que Hermione, Ron y Harry comentaban, el chico Malfoy, Draco, el hijo de Narcissa era una autentica pesadilla, "Bueno si tu padre es Lucius Malfoy, creo que la naturaleza no tiene mucho donde escoger" se echo a reír solo por su comentario mental, "y por supuesto esta Luna", de verdad que la niña era muy mona, y al parecer Lovegood la quería mucho, así que no tenia que preocuparse, solo que esperaba que Narcissa o Lucius Malfoy no la vieran, ya que la chica era una copia al carbón de Narcissa cuando esta era adolescente.

En cambio Andrómeda la aceptaría inmediatamente sin muchas preguntas, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su prima, era incondicional hasta la muerte, aunque fuera acoger una hija de la puta de su hermana y el asesino de su primo. "Un día de estos, voy con Andrómeda y le cuento todo, así Luna estará mas protegida" se prometió así mismo Sirius, mientras vaciaba unas cajas que había en el corredor del 3er piso, de pronto se encontró con un pequeño anillo de oro, con un rubí rojo sangre. Sirius se llevo el anillo a la cocina y empezó a mirarlo detenidamente, dentro del mismo estaban grabados dos letras S y B, además de la frase amor eterno, le dio un golpe de varita y las letras cambiaron a SELENE, ya tenía el regalo de navidad perfecto para su hija.

Flash Back

El 4to año de Sirius Black no fue precisamente divertido, su apariencia física había mejorado notablemente, si eso era posible, y ahora tenia un ejercito de chicas tras de él, había tenido que procurarse un buen antídoto para filtros amorosos y además de todo, Bella se pasaba mucho tiempo con el estupido de Snape y eso se le hacia insoportable, aunado a todo esto su mejor amigo James Potter estaba intentando que una compañera de curso llamada Lily Evans, aceptase salir con él, pero la muchacha le daba largas, y James estaba de peor humor incluso que el mismo Sirius. Para colmo de males la chica en cuestión también era amiga de Snape, "el grasiento de Quejicus tiene acaparadas a todas las chicas guapas, seguro que las tiene hechizadas" pensó incomodo Sirius, claro lo que el no sabia era que Bella practicaba artes oscuras en secreto con Snape y Lily solo era su amiga de la infancia.

Un domingo particularmente fastidioso, James y Sirius estaban en la sala común de Griffyndor, ambos profundamente sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto James lanzo un suspiro.

-¿Y eso que fue?- dijo Sirius, estaba aburridísimo y tenia que molestar a alguien- otra vez pensando en Evans, al parecer a ella le parece más guapo Quejicus.

-No estoy de humor Sirius- dijo James- solo estoy pensando que para el baile de Navidad tendremos que invitar a las pesadas de las hermanas Winehouse.

-Bueno puedes pedirle a Evans que te acompañe, para que te rechace por milésima vez- se burlo Sirius.

-No, ella se lo pierde, pero hablando en serio,¿ con quien vamos a ir?- James se veía visiblemente preocupado.

-No se tú, pero yo voy solo, además esa noche tengo planeada una sorpresa para cierta chica- estaba vez Sirius bajo la voz.

-Otra vez con tu eterno cuento, me tienes sordo, sinceramente no se como no te das cuenta que tu primita Black es una clasista de mierda, mira que embrujar a Sean Mathews por comentar que la música muggle era mejor que la mágica- dijo James a su primo- además todo su grupito de Slytherin son unos futuros mortifagos.

-No exageres, ya veras que cuando Bella salga del colegio se le quitan esas ideas tontas- dijo Sirius- me ayudas o no con la sorpresa.

-Definitivamente no, no voy a ser cómplice de tu locura-finalizo James Potter- pero te deseo suerte, Canuto.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Sirius de nuevo aburrido.

El día del Baile de Navidad, Bella decidió vestirse con un vestido de terciopelo verde estilo medieval, que hacia contraste con su blanca piel y su cabello oscuro. Entro tímidamente al Gran Comedor donde Sirius observo como entraba con la boca abierta, su prima no era la mas guapa de Howargts, eso lo sabia, pero tenia algo que a él lo desarmaba completamente. El baile dio inicio y Sirius se dedico a caminar entre las mesas, observando como Bella bailaba con sus compañeros de Slytherin, al percatarse de que ella abandonaba el salón , salio persiguiéndola apresuradamente, no habían doblando mas de dos pasillos cuando la perdió de vista, de pronto sintió en su espalda la punta de una varita.

-Pensé que no ibas a buscarme nunca, Sirius- dijo Bella divertida-además no debes descuidar tu espalda.

-Pensé que estábamos en un baile no en un duelo, Bella- dijo Sirius volteándose, ahora la varita apuntaba su pecho, con su mano obligo a Bella a retirarla.

-La vida es un duelo, además ¿tu porque me llamas Bella?- dijo Bella curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy más que nunca, haces honor a tu nombre-dijo Sirius con voz seductora, de pronto los dos chicos se miraron incómodos y retrocedieron al mismo tiempo.

-Mejor volvamos al Comedor- dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio.

-No-exclamo Sirius apresuradamente, tomando la mano de Bella- vayamos al bosque, te tengo una sorpresa.

Caminaron por los terrenos del Castillo hasta que llegaron al borde del lago, Sirius movió su varita y exclamo-_**LUMUS TOTALIS**_ y de pronto pequeñas luces se encendieron en las copas de todos los árboles que rodeaban un pequeño claro al inicio del Bosque Prohibido.

Bella se quedo de una pieza, con la boca abierta admirando los árboles, se soltó de la mano de Sirius y empezó a recorrer todo el lugar, de pronto miles de luciérnagas estaban volando a su alrededor, agregando mas luz al sitio.

-Sirius es bellísimo- exclamo Bella – gracias, es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han hecho- corrió y le dio un abrazo rápido a su primo.

Sirius estaba temblando como una hoja, así que se armo de valor.

-Bueno realmente tu regalo de Navidad es este- y le entrego a Bella una pequeña cajita dorada, esta tomo la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió, dentro había un pequeño anillo de oro con una piedra roja engarzada.

-Ohhhh- susurro Bella, tomando el anillo- es muy hermoso, gracias,¿Qué significa?

-Bueno, Tri…..Bella, es que te estoy proponiendo que ……bueno…….-Sirius estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Que Sirius?- Bella estaba realmente intrigada.

-Quieresserminovia-Sirius se le enredo la lengua pero trato de calmarse un poco- bueno estaba pensando que ya que nos vamos a casar, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Bellatrix se puso pálida, no sabia que contestar de pronto Sirius le tomo la mano y le coloco el anillo.

-Si, quiero ser tu novia- dijo Bella suavemente mirando al piso.

Sirius se le acerco y le tomo la barbilla, levantándole la cara y obligándola a mirarlo.

-Será mejor que nuestras familias no se enteren, porque si lo hacen, capaz rompen el compromiso- se burlo Sirius, estaba seguro que ambas madres tenían una satisfacción sádica al pensar que los casarían obligados.

Sirius se acerco mas y tomo la cintura de Bella, ella paso sus brazos por su cuello, ambos se miraban fijamente y de pronto, se estaban besando sutilmente bajo la luz que emanaba de los árboles, las luciérnagas empezaron a volar a su alrededor, envolviéndolos en un torbellino fluorescente. Era un beso muy inocente, dos chicos besándose por primera vez, si bien no se habían dicho grandes palabras de amor, había un sentimiento que había florecido por años y ahora finalmente podía ser expresado.

-Deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto- dijo Bella después que termino el beso, todavía tenía sus brazos aferrados al cuello de Sirius.

-Si, cuando se anuncie el compromiso, le diremos a todos- dijo Sirius pegándola contra él y aspirando su aroma- así nadie se podrá oponer antes de tiempo.

-Si te veo coqueteando con alguna chica te mato- Bella estaba muy seria.

-Lo mismo digo, Bella- Sirius también había puesto una expresión muy hosca, Bella se quiso separar de él, pero la contuvo.

-Creo que seria mejor regresar- dijo Bella con la respiración agitada.

-Yo creo que tu te quedas conmigo aquí un buen rato, me gusta estar cerca de ti- Sirius volvió a hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Bella, a quien se le había pasado la molestia como por arte de magia.

Los meses siguieron transcurriendo y los dos jóvenes enamorados, se conocían todos los armarios y aulas vacías del Castillo, en esas ocasiones eran pocas las frases que se intercambiaban, solo había una necesidad urgente de conocerse mutuamente, aunque solo se besaban y alguna vez una que otra caricia audaz, a Sirius lo estaban matando sus hormonas, quería llevar la relación al siguiente nivel, pero cada vez que intentaba una caricia profunda Bella se ponía muy nerviosa, así que seguían solamente dándose besos apasionados.

Al llegar las vacaciones de verano, Sirius pidió a sus padres permiso para ir a Irlanda a casa de sus tíos y se lo dieron con la condición de que también iba Regulus.

Al llegar al Castillo Black , Sirius siguió acechando a Bella y a cada oportunidad que se presentaba, se escondía con ella en su habitación, besándola como que si la vida se fuera en ello, una de esas tardes, Sirius había conseguido que ella se quedara en ropa interior y el mismo solo tenia puesto un pantalón, estaba besándole los senos encima del sujetador, cuando de pronto abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Sirius y Bella tardaron un poco en separarse y de pronto observaron a Regulus que los miraba sorprendido desde la entrada, Sirius le lanzo una maldición, y Regulus se fue cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Cuando Sirius se dirigió hacia Bella, pero ya ella se estaba colocando su blusa, enseguida se lanzo sobre ella y la empezó a besar nuevamente.

-Sirius no deberíamos hacer esto- dijo Bella separándose de Sirius- el mes que viene tengo que ir con tu madre al sanador en San Mungo, para que certifique que soy virgen para poder casarnos.

-No me importa, le diremos a mi madre como fue que la perdiste- dijo Sirius atrayéndola nuevamente.

-Pero a mi si me importa- esta vez Bella se levanto de la cama, terminándose de vestir, se volteo y le dio un casto beso a Sirius.

-Ya te vas, quédate otro rato mas- suplico Sirius mimoso.

-No, ya es tarde, es la hora del té, además deberías hablar con Regulus para que no se vaya de boca con mis hermanas- Bellatrix salio de la habitación.

"¿No estaré forzando un poco las cosas con Bella?" se preguntó Sirius mientras se vestía, la verdad era que nunca había sentido nada parecido por una chica, y tampoco nunca había tenido sexo con ninguna, y sentía que cada vez que estaba con ella iba a estallar, no se podía controlar pero tampoco quería asustarla, así que decidió que le iba a dar un tiempo a la chica para que se decidiera, sino esperarían a la noche de bodas, a fin de cuentas, igualmente la haría suya, tarde o temprano, aunque le incomodaba tener que esperar dos años mas, Sirius suspiro," creo que voy a acabar con toda el agua fría de Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda y las islitas aledañas". Al salir se encontró a Regulus en el pasillo.

-Eres un imbecil Sirius, no deberías obligarla- dijo Regulus con un tono de reproche.

-No la estoy obligando, igual ella va a ser mi esposa y tú no deberías meterte en este asunto- dijo Sirius desafiante.

-De verdad la quieres- pregunto Regulus.

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero si, la quiero- Sirius miraba fijamente a su hermano.

-No diré nada en consideración a Bella, pero si la quieres, ten mas cuidado y no la pongas en evidencia- dicho esto Regulus se fue caminando.

Sirius se quedo paralizado en el pasillo, aunque no le gustase mucho, su hermano tenia toda la razón.

Pasó un mes y de nuevo estaba en Grinmauld Place, una tarde especialmente calurosa a fines de agosto, Sirius esperaba inquieto en la sala que su madre llegara, Bella le había comentado en una carta que ese día irían a San Mungo.

-Sirius, se ha disuelto el compromiso- dijo Walburga tranquilamente llegando a la habitación y dejando su bolso en un sillón - Druella y yo hemos discutido, y me parece que deberíamos emparentar con otra familia, que te parecen los Nott, querido.

Sirius no se lo podía creer, la pregunta que quería hacer se le estaba atorando en la garganta.

Walburga lo miro y con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos comento como al descuido.

-Bella no ha pasado la revisión medica, por lo cual considero que no es la esposa adecuada para un Black, ahora ve a preparar el baúl, los llevare a Hogwarts hoy mismo personalmente, mañana visitare a los Nott´s para ver si Clarise esta libre para ti.

Cuando llego a Hogwarts, estuvo tentado a mandarle una lechuza a Bella pidiéndole una explicación, no podía creer que ella se hubiese acostado con otro, pero no lo hizo, estaba furioso tratando de identificar al posible amante de su novia, Snape, Nott, Avery incluso se acordaba que Lucius Malfoy había tomado el te varias veces ese verano en Irlanda, pero no tenia que ser necesariamente Slytherin, cualquier chico del colegio o fuera de este estaba bajo sospecha. Estaba tan molesto que no bajo a la cena de Bienvenida y cuando James Potter subió a la torre de Gryffindor se encontró a Sirius bebiéndose una caja de cerveza de mantequilla en la mas completa soledad.

-Vaya Sirius, comenzaste la fiesta sin nosotros- dijo James, comentario que fue secundado por Lupin , Petergrew, Frank Lombotton y los hermanos Prewett, además de un grupo de chicas de 6 año que lo miraban con interés.

-Bueno chicos a armar la fiesta-grito Gideon Prewett y fueron apareciendo mas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel, pronto la sala común de Griffindor parecía una feria, a la media noche la mayoría estaba un poco ebria, así que al rato, Sirius se encontraba besándose apasionadamente con una chica de 6to llamado Emily, estaba tan despechado y furioso que de pronto le dijo a la chica:

-Deberíamos buscar un sitio mas tranquilo- Sirius le guiño un ojo, la chica soltó una risita ridícula , salieron por el retrato de la Sra Gorda, y se escondieron en uno de los armarios vacíos que habían en el 1er piso.

Sirius empezó a desvestir frenéticamente a la chica y ella también lo desvistió, de pronto la arrincono en una pared y ella se levanto y coloco sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, de pronto la chica se golpeo la cabeza con una pequeña lámpara, así que ambos optaron por el piso, cuando finalmente la penetró sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, "cielos, así que esto es tener sexo, guau" pero una parte de su cabeza le decía que estaba actuando mal, pero al final se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, además debido a que la chica y él estaban ebrios no estaban pensando claramente lo que estaban haciendo, cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Sirius de pronto se sintió avergonzado y triste, se empezó a vestir rápidamente, pero la chica le puso una mano en el hombro, diciéndole.

-Espero que no comentes nada Black, mi novio es un Ravenclaw y no le gustaría nada.

-Ejem, no te preocupes, no diré nada, no se como decirte, gracias fue mi primera vez- dijo Sirius un poco apenado.

-No creas que no me di cuenta- la chica sonrió- la próxima vez que estés con una chica cálmate un poco y relájate, pero no estuviste tan mal.

Justo cuando estaban saliendo del armario acomodándose las ropas, Sirius se encontró que Bella lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Veo que te estabas divirtiendo, Black- lo miro de pies a cabeza, también miro a la chica que se estaba riendo con su risita tonta, Bella se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo.

"Que diablos, no me importa si se jodio a medio Hogwarts, tengo que hablar con ella", Sirius salio corriendo tras ella, hasta que la alcanzo, la tomo del brazo, la jalo, la empujo contra una pared y la beso violentamente:

-¿Qué haces?-Bella intento darle un puntapié en la entrepierna, pero Sirius le tenia aprisionada las piernas contra las suyas, Bella percibió que tenia aliento a alcohol.

-Cual es tu problema, me imagino que te habrás divertido de lo lindo con tu amante, burlándote de mi, Bella- Sirius estaba furioso y ebrio- me supongo que no te molesta que yo haga lo mismo.

-No tengo ningún amante, soy virgen y eso lo sabes- Bella también estaba furiosa, desde que se entero que el compromiso estaba disuelto, quería hablar con Sirius y explicarle las razones, pero al parecer había un malentendido-Creo que tu madre no te explico bien las cosas, la razón del rompimiento es otro.

Sirius sintió que la lanzaban un balde de agua fría, como pudo creer que Bella lo hubiese traicionado, de pronto comprendió y sujeto a Bella más fuertemente sobre la pared.

-Bella, no importa, seguiremos con lo nuestro, nos casaremos en secreto, al final tendrán que aceptarlo- Sirius estaba desesperado e intentando besarla nuevamente, Bella le apartaba la cara hasta que desistió.

-Sirius- dijo tranquilamente Bella mirándolo a los ojos- cualquier posibilidad de que sigamos juntos, acaba de morir después de lo que presencie hoy.

Sirius sintió que le apuñaleaban el pecho, pero la soltó.

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Sirius finalmente con la cabeza gacha, Bella se quito la sortija de la mano y la tiro al suelo, lo miro y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer al final del pasillo, Sirius recogió el anillo del suelo, y se dirigió cabizbajo a la sala común.

Los siguientes meses Sirius trato muchas veces de que Bella volviera con él, pero la chica rara vez le dirigía la palabra, hasta llego a enviar a Regulus para que hablase con él y la dejara tranquila. Sirius se apaciguaba por un tiempo y luego volvía a insistir, estaba desesperado, hasta que un día Regulus le planto cara y le dijo:

-Sirius déjala tranquila, se ha comprometido con Rodolphus Lestrange y se va a casar en Octubre.

Sirius se quedo todo desecho y ahogo su pena de la única manera que sabia, alcohol y chicas, poco a poco el sentimiento que tenia por su prima fue menguando en su interior y empezó a creer que todo había sido un mal sueño, reprobó casi todos los TIMOS a causa de que nunca prestaba atención a las clases, a diferencia de sus otros compañeros de curso, Andrómeda le confirmo que Bella no haría el 7mo año en Howargts, ya que al casarse iba a tener un tutor en su casa para así terminar su educación mágica. Por otro lado su madre insistía en comprometerlo con Clarise Nott y él le daba largas al asunto, así que era simplemente insoportable la situación en su casa. Así que hablo con James y este le ofreció irse a vivir con él y sus padres.

El día de la Boda, Sirius se vistió concienzudamente por primera vez en su vida, lucia realmente guapo con su levita gris, por supuesto, estaba invitado, fue a Irlanda sobre todo para estropearle el día a Bella, pero nada lo preparo cuando la vio vestida de novia, caminando al altar hacia un hombre de unos 25 años, que tenia un aspecto escalofriante a pesar de ser muy guapo. Durante la fiesta, Druella Black intento varias veces hablar con él, pero siempre los interrumpían. A medianoche Sirius tomo una botella de Whiskey de Fuego y se fue a la Biblioteca, solo pensar que Bella pasaría esa noche con Lestrange lo ponía furioso, de pronto Cignus Black que lo estaba observando detenidamente desde un cuadro, le hablo:

-Sabes que el recién estrenado esposo de mi hija, es impotente.

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, no se lo podía creer.

-Si, pero en vista de que Bella insistió tanto tuvimos que dar el consentimiento, aparte a Druella no le importaba mucho, ya que Cissy esta comprometida con Lucius Malfoy- Cignus Black seguía hablando y seguidamente prendió un cigarrillo mágico, Sirius estaba totalmente perplejo- Pero debido a que los matrimonios mágicos se deben consumar, eso presenta un pequeño problema, así que convencí a Druella para pedirte un pequeño favor. Es una lastima que no seas el esposo de Bella, tu madre no quiso oír mas del tema, pero es una suerte que sea yo el que te lo pida y no mi esposa, ella no tiene mucho tacto que digamos.

Sirius trago grueso, no podía creer que le fueran a pedir ……..eso………

-¿Quieres a mi hija?, no como a una prima, sino como…….- pregunto Cignus Black.

-He estado enamorado de ella toda mi vida- a Sirius le sorprendió la veracidad de sus palabras, amor era lo que siempre había sentido por ella.

-Entonces tienes mi consentimiento para que pases la noche de bodas con ella y la hagas tu mujer- Cignus Black dijo estas palabras con la mayor solemnidad posible.

-Ella esta de acuerdo- Sirius respiraba con dificultad, no quería forzarla.

-Bella sabe que alguien ira esta noche, pero no sabe que eres tu- Cignus Black añadió- se que ella esta dolida contigo, pero también se que cederá porque esta enamorada de ti, aunque no lo quiera aceptar. Buena suerte, y larga vida al apellido Black.

-Si así quieres que sea, así se hará Tio- Sirius estaba mareado de la emoción, si todo salía bien hasta era posible que Bella aceptase fugarse con él.

Llego la Navidad, y todos estaban celebrando en Grindmmauld Hill, a pesar de que Arthur Weasley estaba seriamente herido pero fuera de peligro, Sirius cantaba por toda la casa villancicos, ya había mandado el regalo a casa de Xenophyllius Lovegood, así que estaba rebordante de alegría, hasta Harry lo miraba extrañado.

A kilómetros de allí, Luna Lovegood recibía un regalo inesperado, cuando abrió una delicada cajita color crema, vio una sortija de oro con un rubi, parecía una joya antigua, se la puso en su dedo anular y de pronto la joya aumento la intensidad de su brillo un instante, Luna se sentía muy bien y muy alegre, le encantaban las Navidades, cuando el anillo refulgió una calidez la envolvió, definitivamente ese anillo era especial "Quien me haría este regalo" pensó "bueno debe tenerme mucho aprecio porque se nota que el anillo es muy costoso", se retiro a la sala pensando si sus pendientes de corcho combinarían con el anillo , pero al final se decidió por los pendientes de rabanitos.


	13. La Guerrera

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 13 LA GUERRERA

5 de Abril de 1995

La prisión de Azkaban se vio sacudida por una explosión, los pocos guardias que custodiaban la cárcel, fueron cayendo uno a uno victimas de los dementores, quienes de manera súbita, habían dejado de sobrevolar la prisión y se habían dirigido como aves de rapiña sobre aquellos pobres magos, que no pudieron hacer nada ante el embate de aquellas criaturas, que estaban sedientas de almas, de pronto un rugido resonó por todo el edificio, un gran dragon negro se poso sobre uno de los alfeizares y de él bajo, mas terrorifico que cualquier dementor, Lord Voldemort, cubierto con una capa y una capucha negra, solo se veian sus esqueleticas manos sosteniendo una varita, al ir recorriendo los pasillos, lanzaba hechizos a unas cuantas celdas, para que Colagusano quien iba detrás de su señor, con una cara de terror, entrase y asistiese a cada uno de los mortifagos convictos que se encontraban en ellas. Finalmente llego a una pequeña celda, agito su varita y entro, Bellatrix Lestrange, lo estaba esperando de pie, erguida, con los ojos brillantes, y una sonrisa en su rostro, Voldemort se paro en seco al verla y extendió su mano, Bellatrix corrió y se arrodillo frente a su señor, haciéndole una reverencia, Voldemort le hizo una seña y Bella poso sus labios sobre la mano pálida del Señor Tenebroso, fue un contacto efímero y poderoso, Bella se sintió fortalecida pero permaneció arrodillada, despues de unos segundos decidio hablar:

-Mi señor, sabia que vendría a buscarme-la voz de Bella temblaba de la emoción.

-Bella, conseguiremos esta vez derrotar al muchacho Potter, he recuperado mi cuerpo-dijo Voldemort pausadamente, su voz era glacial-Seguiremos con tu instrucción y llegado el momento compartirás conmigo la inmortalidad, como mi lugarteniente. Dominare el mundo mágico y esclavizare a los asquerosos muggle y tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo. Es mi regalo por tu lealtad.

-Si, señor-Bella no levantaba su mirada no se sentía merecedora de tantos halagos, ella había estado a punto de traicionarlo, pero era una experta en occlumancia y ya había modificado sus recuerdos.

-Iremos a Irlanda, a tu antigua casa, Los Malfoy esperan allí, esta vez no fallaremos-dijo Voldemort.

Voldemort dio la vuelta y Bellatrix lo siguió hasta el patio de la cárcel, se encontró con su marido, que estaba apoyado al hombro de Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus estaba visiblemente envejecido, sin embargo cuando vio una figura sucia, flaca y con el cabello negro enmarañada, tardo un momento en reconocer a su esposa, parecía una arpía, se alejo de Rabastan y se coloco frente a frente a Bella.

-Madame Lestrange, tanto tiempo sin verla- dijo con sorna.

-Cállate Rodolphus, nunca cambias- dijo Bella riéndose histéricamente a carcajadas- supongo que seguimos casados.

-Los matrimonios mágicos no se deshacen tan fácilmente querida, tendrías que digamos….matarme- Rodolphus no tenia ni una pizca de miedo, le encantaban los juegos de palabras con su esposa.

-Todavía no, el Señor Tenebroso nos necesita- dicho esto Bella se alejo de su esposo.

-Les he preparado un trasladador especial para enviarlos a mi cuartel general- dijo Voldemort montado en el Dragon, con un movimiento de varita les lanzo un cuerpo que estaba amarrado sobre el lomo del animal.

Los mortifagos reunidos se acercaron al cadáver informe, que lucia putrefacto sobre el suelo.

-Les presento a Igor Karkarov, un compañero mortifago, bueno lo que queda de él- Voldemort estallo en carcajadas- un simple recordatorio para que vean lo que pasa cuando alguien me traiciona.

Bella dio un respingo, pero tomo el brazo del cadáver, Rodolphus hizo una muesca de asco y tomo el otro brazo, Rabastan Lestrange, Mulciber, Yaxley y Rockwood hicieron lo mismo.

Al llegar al Castillo Black, Narcissa estaba esperando a Bellatrix, ambas hermanas se abrazaron rápidamente y Cissy le entrego disimuladamente una varita a Bella:

-La he guardado todos estos años, sabia que algún día te vería- Cissy no podía contener las lagrimas.

-Tranquila hermana, ya estoy aquí-Bella limpio las lagrimas con una mano de la cara de su hermana. Su rostro no tenia ninguna expresión.

-Te llevare a tu habitación- Narcissa la tomo por el brazo y la condujo escaleras arriba.

La habitación de Bellatrix estaba muy diferente a lo que ella recordaba, todos su libros, sus fotografías y su ropa habían desaparecido, sin embargo no dejaba de ser una estancia muy elegante, al llegar cerro las cortinas, todavía sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz del sol. Decidió ir al baño, al entrar se miro al espejo y se contemplo, los años pasados en Azkaban habían dejado su huella, su cara lucia demacrada y pálida, tenia profundas ojeras negras debajo de los ojos, su cabello estaba sucio y enredado. Bella se quito los harapos que tenía encima y miro su cuerpo, estaba muy delgada, inclusive podía contar todas sus costillas, de pronto vio como su reflejo en el espejo, le sonreia y le hablaba:

-Así que aquí estas Bella- dijo el reflejo con expresion de burla.

-¿Quién eres?-Bella se sorprendió, después de todo Azkaban también le había afectado el cerebro.

-Tú y yo somos lo mismo, perra, pero no dejare que tus sentimientos arruinen todo otra vez- dijo la Bella del espejo, que le seguía sonriendo-Ahora yo tomare el control, Bella, así dejaras de hacer estupideces, tales como enamorarte de un traidor a la sangre y parirle una bastarda.

-No te metas con mi hija- Bella se asusto, una de las cosas que tenia pensado hacer al día siguiente era buscar a la niña.

-Oh, Oh, corrigo, NUESTRA HIJA, así que si la quieres viva, dejaras que yo este al mando, eres muy imprudente, nunca me gusto esa faceta de nuestra personalidad, todavía no ha llegado el momento de buscar a la niña- la Bella del espejo dejo de sonreír- Tomare el control y aprenderemos todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso tenga buen dispuesto a enseñarnos- poco a poco el espejo fue devolviéndole a Bella su imagen normal, se sentía partida en dos, sin embargo estaba mas fuerte, vio unas tijeras en el baño y no lo pensó ni un segundo.

Bella empezó a cortarse el cabello, ese cabello que alguna vez fue hermoso y largo y que constituía motivo de orgullo para ella, pero ahora estaba arruinado, arruinado, como toda su vida, sin embargo, habría alguna esperanza cuando Voldemort retomara el poder y ella pudiese buscar a su hija, para criarla como siempre debió haber sido.

Al anochecer bajo hasta la sala de la casa, se había ataviado con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de montar de Narcissa, con sus respectivas botas, jamás usaría otra vez un vestido, se hecho encima una túnica negra, lucia muy joven con el cabello corto casi al ras de la cabeza y si bien estaba muy pálida, en sus mejillas había algo de color, la comida de la tarde le había sentado muy bien, al abrirse la puerta del salón, Bellatrix vio a todos los mortifagos reunidos, alrededor de 20, Alecto Carrow, una mortifaga rubia, regordeta que estaba vestida con un vestido elegante de terciopelo negro, ahogo una risita cuando la vio, Bella la miro fríamente y le dijo:

-Veo Alecto, que sigues pareciendo un cerdo- Alecto Carrow se callo y apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en las manos.

-Bella, si pareces uno de mis alumnos de Hogwarts- le soltó Snape con malicia, a pesar de su comentario, le parecía que estaba hermosa, una belleza rara pero belleza al fin. Bellatrix había sido una de sus amigas en el colegio, si él no hubiese estado tan prendado de una sangre sucia, se hubiese enamorado de ella.

-También es un placer verte Severus- Bella no abandono su tono frió, se dirigió a donde estaba Narcissa, quien se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido de seda verde y su largo cabello rubio recogido en un peinado alto, cuando llego hasta ella, Cissy le sonrió y le paso la mano por la cabeza a su hermana, se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído :- "Buena decisión, ya crecerá"-, Bella intento reír, estaban allí para discutir el inicio de la guerra y su hermana solo le daba consejos de belleza.

-Basta de tonterías, Lucius danos los últimos reportes- Voldemort estaba sentado en una especie de Trono, acariciando a Naginni, y Colagusano estaba sentado a sus pies, sin pronunciar palabra.

-La profecía sigue en el departamento de Misterios, hasta donde sabemos la Orden del Fénix, desde el pequeño accidente de Arthur Weasley- todos los presentes soltaron una risita, incluido Lucius Malfoy- no ha mandado a nadie a vigilar la puerta. Sin embargo el único que puede tomarla es Potter.

-Ya me encargare del mocoso- dijoVoldemort cansinamente.

La reunión duro varias horas, fueron encomendadas importantes misiones, Snape tuvo que contestar muchas preguntas dirigidas a confirmar su lealtad al señor tenebroso, al finalizar Voldemort se levanto de su silla y le hablo a los presentes.

-Debido al gran acontecimiento que significa esta feliz reunión de familia, he decidido procurarles algo de entretenimiento, Bellatrix, ven - Bella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Voldemort- tengo entendido que eres diestra con las armas muggles- Bellatrix asintió y Voldemort hizo una mueca de asco pero agrego- La espada es una de las armas muggles cuya sabiduría es compartida por los magos, te he llamado para que hagas una pequeña demostración y además te he traído al mejor maestro de armas muggles que existe en la actualidad, que de paso tiene el honor de ser Auror, Patrick O´Brian.

A continuación los mortifagos trajeron a un hombre corpulento, de alrededor de 1,90 de estatura rubio, que tenia varias heridas en la cara, detrás de el estaba una mujer con dos chicos de aproximadamente 20 años, que por el parecido con el hombre, parecían ser sus hijos, estaban sujetos por cuerdas doradas, pero el pánico se traslucía en sus miradas.

-Ah y por supuesto, también invitamos a su familia a la celebración- Agrego Voldemort irónicamente- Colagusano las armas.

Bella se despojo de su túnica y tomo la espada que Colagusano le ofrecía, era una espada de acero negro brillante, pesada y con una cruz grande, O´Brian tambien tomo la otra espada sin dejar de percatarse que todas las varitas del lugar estaban apuntándolo.

-Pueden comenzar- Voldemort se recostó en su trono y empezó a mirar la lucha con sus ojos de serpiente más rojos que nunca.

Bella se abalanzo sobre O´Brian, pero este la esquivo, de nuevo frente a frente, Bella le lanzo un golpe con la espada, que se encontró con la de su oponente. Seguidamente O´Brian intento atacarla, pero Bella salto sobre la espada, para caer limpiamente sobre el piso. De nuevo O´Brian le lanzo un mandoble y Bella lo detuvo también, así siguieron varios minutos, de pronto Bella fingió un resbalón y cuando tuvo a O´Brian bastante cerca, le hundió el acero en el estomago, sacando otra vez la espada rapidamente. O´Brian cayo arrodillado frente a ella, sangrando profusamente de la herida en el abdomen, miro a su contrincante y luego a su esposa, fue entonces cuando Bella lo decapito, la cabeza salio rodando hacia Rodolphus Lestrange que la pateo alejándola de él, la mujer que estaba atada lanzo un gemido de horror.

-Bien hecho, Bella, excelente- Voldemort estaba tan extasiado que aplaudía- Veo que Azkaban no ha hizo mella en ti, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Bella tiro su espada ensangrentada al suelo, tomo su varita de su pantalón y se dirigió al grupo de prisioneros, los miro detenidamente y dijo:

-_**CORPUS REVERSA**_- un rayo rojo salio de su varita.

De pronto la piel de los prisioneros se doblo sobre ellos como si fuera un guante y salio despedida hacia el piso, los prisioneros aullaban de dolor y se veían expuestos todos sus músculos y vasos sanguíneos, a pesar de estar despellejados, todavía estaban vivos, sus gritos resonaban por todo el salón, un charco de sangre iba formándose debajo de ellos. Narcissa estaba congelada en su sitio, sin apartar la vista pero apretándole la mano a su marido con fuerza.

Bella miraba su obra sin ninguna expresión en la cara, de pronto grito:

-_**AVADA KEDAVRA**_- lanzo el hechizo hacia los prisioneros y no se escucharon más gritos.

De pronto todo el salón se sumió en un silencio expectante, Bella estaba en medio de todos cubierta de sangre, sosteniendo la varita, su mirada era inexpugnable.

-Se acabo la fiesta- Voldemort hizo un movimiento de varita y desapareció.

Bella salio de la sala, los mortifagos se apartaban mientras ella caminaba , y en el pasillo se encontró con un espejo, se miro en este y dijo:

-Contenta- su reflejo solo le sonrió con malicia.


	14. Amor a primera vista

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Capitulo 14 Amor a primera vista.

Viernes, 10 de Junio de 1995

Xenophyllius Lovegood estaba tratando de ser mordido por un gnomo en el jardín de su casa, había leído algo sobre la magia de aquellos y quería estudiar si podía ser transferida a un mago por medio de la saliva. De pronto vio a un gran perro grande mirándolo fijamente, Xen dio un resoplido.

-Bueno, esta bien, Sirius, acompáñame, pero hazme el favor de ir en dos patas- Xenophyllius entro a la casa lentamente, seguido del perro que pronto adopto su forma humana

Sirius Black se encontro dentro de la extraña casa con forma de nido de termitas, el interior la sala estaba atestada de infinidad de objetos, que si bien no dejaban de lucir interesantes, lo mas probable era que la mayoría fueran simplemente cacharros, Sirius no pude dejar de recordar el aspecto impecable que lucia esa casa cuando Fiorella, la esposa de Xen, estaba viva.

-Xen se que estas molesto, pero quisiera ver a Luna, quiero que me conozca, prometo no decirle la verdad- dijo Sirius tranquilamente, quitando una pila de ropa de un sillón para sentarse en él.

-De verdad no me gustaría Sirius- le dijo Xen no muy convencido, Luna era lo único que tenia en la vida y definitivamente no queria compartirla con nadie.

-Xen, Bellatrix Lestrange escapo de Azkaban, vendrá a buscarte- dijo Sirius bastante serio.

-Le diré lo mismo que a ti, Luna es mi hija- esta vez Xenophyllius Lovegood sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, esa mortifaga lo mataría sin piedad, solo para apoderarse de la niña, pero quizás a lo mejor tuviese un poco de suerte y ella no viniese a buscarla.

-No creo que le interese la niña- dijo al fin Xen- a fin de cuentas, ella misma fue la que la entrego al ministerio y oculto su identidad, de todas formas ¿Quieres té?-ofreció Xenophyllius, ya que mas daba pronto serian la 5 de la tarde y Luna estaba por llegar, esperaba que Sirius se comportase a la altura.

-Papa, ya llegue- de pronto Luna apareció dando saltitos alegremente, por la puerta con el uniforme de Hogwarts, ella iría a pasar el fin de semana con su padre. De pronto se quedo estática en la puerta mirando al hombre alto, de ojos grises que la miraba intensamente sentado en su sillón favorito de la sala de estar-Uppss, Buenas tardes- estaba un poco apenada.

-Luna te presento a un buen amigo, Sirius Black- le dijo Xen a su hija, ya sirviendo el té.

Sirius se levanto, estaba muy emocionado, pero solo sonrió de manera afable y le ofreció la mano a su hija.

-Hola, como estas pequeña- dijo Sirius.

-Ahhh, Ud. Es el padrino de Harry , el profugo de Azkaban- como siempre Luna hacia gala de su sinceridad, sin embargo no lucia ni una pizca asustada, Sirius se tenso un poco al oír la palabra Azkaban, pero observando la reacción de ella, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Espero que no me tengas miedo, no soy un mortifago- le dijo Sirius a Luna.

-No se preocupe señor, soy amiga de Harry y si él cree que Ud. es inocente, no tengo problemas, desde que estoy en el ejercito de Dum………-Luna se callo de pronto, quizás estaba hablando demasiado, Sirius sabia exactamente lo que ella se contuvo de decir, "nota mental: a matar a Harry por involucrarla en el ED", Xenophyllius la miraba un poco intrigado.

-Eres Ravenclaw- Siruis miro el escudo con el águila en la túnica de Luna- pero me pareces que tienes algo de Griffyndor, quizás sea de familia.

-Luna es tan Ravenclaw como yo- Xenophyllius tenia ganas de estrangular a Sirius.

-Bueno papa, quizás a lo mejor, el Sr. Black tiene razón, ya sabes mis verdaderos padres, a lo mejor eran Griffyndor´s.

Sirius se tuvo que sentar de la impresión, así que Xenophyllius y Fiorella le había dicho a Luna que era adoptada, y la chica se lo tomaba muy natural, bueno esa niña tenia temple de acero, por lo que acababa de ver, era muy analítica, muy diferente a Bella y a él, que eran apasionados y actuaban por impulso.

-¿Sabes quienes son tus padres?- le pregunto Sirius a Luna. Xen lo miraba penetrantemente.

-No, papa me dijo que eran magos y que ambos murieron, así que realmente no tiene mucha importancia, mis padres siempre serán Fiorella y Xenophyllius Lovegood- dijo Luna con seguridad. Xen la miro con ojos brillantes, estaba orgulloso de su hija.

-Ah, bueno- Sirius se sintió un poco apenado, pero en el fondo la chica tenía razón. De pronto vio el pequeño anillo de rubí, en la mano derecha de Luna y se sintió complacido- Veo que te gusto el anillo.

-Si, es muy bonito- dijo Luna mirándose el anillo distraída- espere ¿Usted me envió el anillo en Navidad?

-Si decidí hacerle un regalo a la hija de mi buen amigo Xen- Sirius pronuncio cuidadosamente las palabras- guárdalo bien, es una reliquia familiar, ofrece a su dueña la posibilidad de amor eterno.

-Que romántico- dijo Luna- pero yo no tengo novio.

-Ni lo tendrás en 10 años – dijo Xen molesto, porque Sirius le estaba metiendo ideas rara a Luna, aparte de lo del anillo, "eso fue un golpe bajo" pensó.

Luna miraba embelezada a Sirius, de verdad Harry tenia razón, su padrino era superguau, no parecía un adulto, más bien era como un hermano mayor.

-Entonces tu y Harry son amigos- Sirius se sentó de nuevo en el sillon y empezó a tomar té. Luna lo acompaño y se sentó frente a él, ese amigo de su padre era encantador, tan guapo, con esos ojos grises, sin embargo tenia un aire de tristeza, sentía una familiaridad con él muy rara, como si lo hubiese visto antes.

-Bueno no exactamente, somos más que todos compañeros, mi amiga es Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron- dijo Luna saliéndose de sus pensamientos un rato.

-Conozco a los Weasley,¿ tienes trece años no?, pero estas en 4to, debes ser muy inteligente- dijo Sirius interesado- claro estas en Ravenclaw.

-Bueno no se si seré tan inteligente, pero en primero el sombrero me dijo que tenia las cualidades de todas las casas, valiente como Griffindor, inteligente como Ravenclaw, astuta como Slytherin y compasiva como Huffelpuff- reflexiono un instante y termino diciendo - me puso en Ravenclaw, pero yo no me siento a gusto.

-¿Por qué?- Sirius casi ladro, quien osaba hacer infeliz a su pequeña hija.

-Porque siempre estoy con los Griffyndor, lo único que me falta es la corbata dorada y roja en el uniforme, hasta la Sra. Gorda opina lo mismo, me dio la contraseña, por supuesto de contrabando, este año- dijo una Luna muy alegre y en tono de complicidad.

-Caray- Sirius se sorprendió un poco, eso era un hecho inédito en la historia de Hogwarts, que un miembro de otra casa supiera la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de Griffyndor, y eso que él había roto bastantes reglas como merodeador junto a James Potter. Al parecer su hija no le perdía pisada, era miembro de una organización clandestina en el colegio, sabia como entrar a una sala común que no era la suya, lo que faltaba era que hechizara a un profesor, "espero que sea a Snape" pensó divertido.

-Le gustan los snorkals de cuerno arrugado- dijo de pronto Luna con expresión soñadora.

-Trátame de tú, ya sabia que debías ser bastante excéntrica, si te has criado con el viejo Xen- Sirius estaba radiante de felicidad, su hija era increíble, no era oscura y fría como Bellatrix, era un sol radiante de verano, el solo estar con ella era mejor que 1 litro de poción revitalizadora.

Xen regreso a la sala y encontró a Sirius y Luna enfrascados en una discusión sobre la posible existencia de la Atlantida, y se tranquilizo ya que al parecer Luna estaba encantada con Sirius y no sospechaba nada.

-Creo que deberían alistarse para la cena, ya son las 8- dijo Xen devolviéndose a la cocina.

-Ya veras el excelente cocinero que es papa- dijo Luna arrastrado a Sirius con ella.

-Creo que tengo una idea bastante aproximada- dijo Sirius aguándose la boca, si había algo que Xen hacia increíblemente bien, era cocinar- Luna no cuentes a nadie que me viste, si.

-No te preocupes Sirius, ya se como funciona esto- dijo Luna llevándose un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio.

Sirius llego a Grimmauld Place aproximadamente a las 3 am, estaba feliz, como nunca en la vida, estaba absolutamente prendado de su hija y algo le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo, habían quedado en escribirse y él trataría de ir con mas frecuencia a visitar a Xen para verla, de pronto fue a la vieja biblioteca, allí había un ejemplar de "Criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas" que seguramente ella no tenia, se lo enviaría esa misma noche.

Kreacher apareció de repente, por orden de su antigua ama, estaba espiando a Sirius, verlo tan contento le daba asco, vio que buscaba un libro y cuando la lechuza salio, la intercepto y pudo ver a quien iba dirigido, Luna Lovegood, Susexx. Dejo ir a la lechuza, bastaba de información por hoy.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Sirius estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo escribiéndole a Luna y a Harry, después de acabar con Voldemort, llevaría a Harry a vivir con él, y luego con el tiempo vería si podía contarle a Luna, aunque fuese parte de la historia, bueno realmente era muy complicado. El problema como siempre, Bellatrix Lestrange, pero que tanto quería ella tener a Luna, no habia dado señales de vida desde que salio de Azkaban y eso lo inquietaba, no había ido por ella ni por él. Predecir los movimientos de Bella era complicado, si lo sabría él, ella era una caja de sorpresas y además Sirius sabia que estaba un poco desquiciada y herida. Locura, odio y poder, esas tres palabras podían definirla completamente.

Desde que había salido de Azkaban, había reflexionado muchas veces en todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, y el primero de todos había sido enamorarse de ella, el segundo, "Diablos me la debí haber llevado a la fuerza cuando pude y nada de esto hubiese pasado", y así pare de contar pero todos relacionados directa o indirectamente con ella. Después de tantos años creía tener la fuerza para matarla, sin embargo una parte de su corazón se obstinaba en ponérselo todo difícil y sobre todo estaba Luna, iba a dudar, cuando se la encontrase realmente iba a dudar, porque ella era la madre de Luna a pesar de todo.

Una noche que Sirius volvió a la mansión, después de ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, se encontró a Snape en la cocina, los dos se miraron intensamente un rato, Sirius tomo su varita.

-Tranquilo Black, he venido a decirte que el maldito mocoso y sus amigos creen que estas secuestrado por mortifagos y se dirigen al ministerio a rescatarte- Snape estaba imperturbable.

-!QUEEEE!- Sirius se enfureció, dejo caer la comida- ¿Quienes fueron?

-Potter, Granger, Lomgbotton, los dos Weasley´s y Luna Lovegood- contesto Snape.

-! Maldita sea!- Sirius intento salir de la cocina, pero Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-Alastor Moody, Lupin, Kingsley y Tonks, vienen llegando, irán todos juntos, Dumblendore me mando a decirte que ni se te ocurriera ir solo- Snape no hizo ademán de irse.

Sirius estuvo diez minutos dando vueltas en la cocina como un león enjaulado ante la mirada atenta de Snape. Al parecer este tenia ordenes de evitar como fuese que se marchara.

Cuando llego la orden del Fénix, se pusieron en marcha hacia el ministerio. Sirius volaba como un demente en la escoba. Ojala no se hubiese acabado el tiempo.


	15. El secreto del Departamento de Misterios

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 15 El misterio del Departamento de Misterios.

Había llegado al Ministerio de Magia, con una sensación de sofoco en el pecho, sabia que Harry y Luna estaban allí luchando con mortifagos, acompañados de sus amigos. Sirius sentía en su corazón el mismo desasosiego que sintió cuando acudió al Valle del Godric y vio los cadáveres de Lily y James. "Por favor Dios, no dejes que suceda otra vez", a diferencia de muchos magos, sus años en Azkaban le habían enseñado a creer en que habían poderes superiores a los mágicos. No se sabía ninguna oración, pero en ese momento pidió que aquellos que más amaba estuviesen todavía vivos.

En el Departamento de Misterios, la situación era desesperante, Dolohov tenia a Luna sujeta por el cuello, Lucius Malfoy se enfrentaba a Harry debido a la famosa profecía y Bellatrix estaba amenazando a Neville con su varita.

-Oh , si es el bebe Longbotton, te encantaría reunirte con tus padres en San Mungo- iba directo a lanzarle el crucio a Neville, cuando miro a su alrededor. No había prestado gran atención a los otros chicos, aparte de Harry y Neville, pero de pronto vio una chica con una cabellera rubia, que intentaba soltarse de Dolohov. Bella sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda , se olvido un momento de Neville y su atención se desvió a Dolohov, pero al parecer este no tenia intensiones de matar a la chica, por el momento.

De pronto, multitud de figuras fantasmales plateadas aparecieron en la sala. La orden del Fenix y los aurores había llegado, subitamente multitud de hechizos y maldiciones llenaban la estancia, Bella tuvo que soltar a Neville para defenderse y entonces vio a Sirius Black que corría a lanzarle una maldición en el rostro a Dolohov y tomaba del brazo a la chica rubia, abrazándola y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. De pronto sintió que su cabeza se partía en dos y unas ganas indescriptibles de matar se apoderaron de ella.

Sirius se sintió desesperado cuando vio a Luna forcejando con Dolohov, por lo cual le lanzo un _desmaius_ al mortifago, agarro a la chica y la escondió en un rincón, Luna estaba un poco aturdida pero le dijo por lo bajo "Gracias".

-Quédate aquí y no se te ocurra moverte-le dijo Sirius.

-No puedo, mis amigos están luchando- dijo Luna temblando y aferrando su varita-puedo hacerlo bien.

-Quédate quieta linda, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los mortifagos, a tu padre no le gustaría que te pasara algo- Sirius le apretó la mano a la chica y volvió a la batalla.

Bellatrix Black corrió a encontrarse con él y le lanzo un cruciatus, Sirius fue mas rápido, dio un salto evitando el rayo rojo y también le lanzo un Crucio, que ella también evadió, se sorprendió al ver a Bella, estaba muy pálida y lucia el cabello corto pegado al cráneo, no lucia una mascara, pero su cara estaba contorsionada con una expresión fanática, no llevaba túnica, sino que estaba ataviada con una especie de armadura de cuero negro y botas altas, parecía una guerrera medieval.

-Black, ha llegado el día que cumpla mi promesa-dijo Bellatrix con sorna, de pronto conjuro una espada y la apunto hacia Sirius- literalmente voy a matarte con mis propias manos.

-No creo que lo hagas- dijo Sirius tranquilamente, se libero de su túnica y conjuro una espada también- espero que no hallas olvidado el esgrima, Lestrange.

Los dos magos se enfrascaron en una lucha de espadas, que al chocar lanzaban chispas, el sonido metálico de ambas hacia eco en toda la sala, pero tanto mortifagos como aurores ignoraron lo que parecía ser un duelo personal. Bellatrix logro hacerle un corte en el brazo a Sirius, parecía que su fuerza era inagotable, de pronto él logro desarmarla y que su espada saliera volando por los aires, Bella tomo su varita y le lanzo una maldición que fue interceptada por un rayo rojo proveniente de la varita de ……Luna Lovegood , quien al percatarse que Sirius estaba en problemas había acudido a ayudarlo, Bellatrix estaba sorprendida del coraje de esa niña, enfrentándose a ella, la mas temible mortifaga de Lord Voldemort, iba a hechizarla, cuando vio que Sirius miraba con horror a la niña rubia, la jalaba por un brazo nuevamente y la apartaba lejos violentamente. Luna entendió el mensaje y fue a ayudar a Ginny que cojeaba de un pie. Bella tuvo la intención de hechizarla nuevamente, pero se distrajo y fue cuando Sirius la tomo del cuello y la empujo contra la pared.

-Maldita, vas a matar a tu propia hija- Sirius estaba enloquecido de la furia, trato de calmarse, no podía matar a Bellatrix Lestrange allí mismo, delante de la chica.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Bella tuvo una sensación de falta de aire y su mente término despejándose, de pronto empezó a temblar descontroladamente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la chica rubia, que estaba un poco alejada de ellos, ayudando a caminar a una muchacha pelirroja, esa chica tan parecida a su hermana Cissy.

-Esa chica es Luna, nuestra hija-dijo Sirius casi susurrándole-si tú o uno de tus mortifagos le toca un solo cabello, te juro que te despellejo viva.

-NO LO SABIA- le grito Bella casi ahogándose, la presencia de su hija trastornaba radicalmente todo sus planes de esa noche.

-Baja la voz, ella no sabe nada- Sirius apretaba mas aun a Bella contra el muro, pesar de que segundos antes casi la asfixiaba, relajo la presión de su mano sobre el cuello de ella.

-Black- dijo Bella, estaba horrorizada, ahora tenia miedo y hablo en un tono muy bajo, si sus compañeros mortifagos se enteraban de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, la matarían a ella y a la niña-dejare que te vayas, pero sácala de aquí, !AHORA! - Bella le dio un empujón y salio huyendo para enfrentarse a Moody, quien estaba luchando con Rodolphus Lestrange.

Sirius corrió hacia donde estaban Luna y Ginny, que habían observado de lejos la escena, confusas, parecía que Sirius conocía a esa temible mujer.

Sirius miro a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente, Luna miraba desconcertada a Sirius, se sentía desolada, no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Esto es un trasladador hasta Hosgmade, a Cabeza de Puerco, el cantinero las llevara a Hogwarts-dicho esto Sirius le entrego a las chicas una moneda.

-No vienes con nosotras- Luna vio con ansiedad a Sirius mientras abrazaba a Ginny, quien temblaba y no dejaba de mirar a Harry esquivando maldiciones, tomo el galeón que le ofrecía Sirius.

-Tranquilas, estarán a salvo, adiós- dijo Sirius, de pronto en un torbellino de colores, las dos chicas se esfumaron.

Bella vio a lo lejos como las chicas desaparecían, ahora debía concentrarse en hallar a Potter para llevárselo en bandeja de plata al Señor Tenebroso, estaba segura de que el chico escucho la profecía al romperse la esfera que la contenía, también debía terminar su tregua momentánea con Sirius, ella tenia que acabar con él, así demostraría al Señor Tenebroso y asi misma que ella no tenia debilidades, pero había algo que la intrigaba "¿Cómo demonios sabia Sirius de la existencia de su hija?"

Sirius se tranquilizo un poco, ahora debía buscar a Harry para enviarlo también a Cabeza de Puerco y resguardarlo de la batalla, pudo observar que el chico desviaba y lanzaba maldiciones bastante bien, así que subió a una especie de altar que había en medio de la gran sala del Departamento de Misterios, para observar mejor la situación y poder ayudar a Harry, se percato que McNair, un mortifago bastante corpulento lo venia siguiendo, cuando de pronto oyó la escalofriante voz de Bellatrix ordenándole al mortifago:

- Es mió- McNair asintió con la cabeza y se fue lanzándole maldiciones a Tonks, que ya había apresado a Lucius Malfoy. A Sirius se le erizaron los vellos al escucharla.

De pronto Bella y Sirius estaban de nuevo frente a frente, se miraban uno al otro intensamente. Estaban en una plataforma con aspecto de altar en donde habia un arco de piedra justamente detrás de Sirius.

-Sabes que Bella- dijo Sirius enfadado- nunca he dejado de amarte y sin embargo tampoco deje de odiarte. He deseado tu muerte desde lo de James y Lily.

-Yo también, pero aun asi decidí darte una hija- dijo Bella, estaba furiosa, intentaba evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, las dos Bellas que tenia en su cabeza libraban una batalla en su interior, pero finalmente la mujer le gano a la mortifaga, ahora se daba cuenta que nunca podría matarlo ella misma, no era capaz. Pero debía terminar ese enfrentamiento y huir, estaban perdiendo y no quería regresar a Azkaban, así que dio por terminada la conversación, - Black……y respecto a Potter_,…….. yo nunca te traicione_- Bella por un momento hablo con la voz suave que utilizaba cuando era adolescente, Sirius abrió los ojos perplejo, por alguna razón ahora si le creía.

-_**DESMAIUS**_- Bella lanzo el hechizo con toda la energía de la que era capaz. Sirius recibió la maldición en el pecho, lo tomo por sorpresa, sin poder evitarlo se sintió volar por los aires y fue jalado hacia atrás, de pronto su cabeza se lleno de imágenes de su niñez, su primer beso con Bella, la imagen de una recién nacida y de pronto ……. nada.

Bella vio con horror como el cuerpo de Sirius traspasaba un arco de piedra con un velo en medio, pero no lo vio aparecer, su corazón se estrujo, algo le dijo que no iba a aparecer, por mucho que esperase, vio horrorizada el velo y por un momento sintió el impulso de ir tras de él, pero alguien le agarro un brazo, era Rodolphus.

- Vamonos- le dijo Rodolphus, seguidamente ambos se echaron a correr huyendo, pero Bella se reía histéricamente, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la expresión de la cara de Sirius al caer, mientras que saltaba sobre los cuerpos de los victimas. Vio de reojo cuando su esposo caía al suelo victima de un hechizo, pero se incorporo al instante, por lo que corrió mas aprisa, hasta llegar al Atrio del Ministerio, de pronto vio al chico Potter siguiéndola, sintió que un débil crucio impactaba en ella, por lo que cayo al piso, y empezó a burlarse del chico, de pronto la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo empezó arder y escucho la voz de su Señor Voldemort, finalmente había llegado.

Todo transcurrió velozmente, Lord Voldemort le dijo mentalmente "Vete" y Bella se desapareció.

Cuando llego a Malfoy Manor, Narcissa corrió desesperada hacia ella.

-¿Dónde esta Lucius?- pregunto con temor.

-Lo atraparon los de la orden del fénix- dijo Bella riéndose histéricamente, Narcissa se acerco y la zarandeo por ambos hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?- Narcissa estaba furiosa, su marido iría a parar a Azkaban.

-Sirius esta muerto- Bella siguió riéndose, aparto a su hermana de un empujón y fue directo a encerrarse a su habitación, dejando a Narcissa totalmente desconcertada.

_I_

Bella se tumbo sobre su cama, estaba tan impactada que no podía llorar, poco a poco avanzaba la noche en Malfoy Manor.

Snape llego a la media noche, Narcissa estaba insólitamente en la cocina preparando un té con sus propias manos, no quería que los elfos la vieran en semejante estado de nervios. Si bien a veces Snape era totalmente desagradable y parecía un murciélago, la mayoría de las veces solo lucia como un hombre triste. Alto, delgado, de tez pálida y cabello liso largo, que caía como una cortina a ambos lados de su cara.

-Lucius será enviado a Azkaban, los demás están en Irlanda, el Señor Tenebroso ha mandado instrucciones de que Draco al salir de Hogwarts, acuda a él, tu y Bella permanecerán aquí.

-Noooo- Narcissa gimió, se sentó en una mesa y apoyo la cara contra sus manos.

-¿Dónde esta Bellatrix?- dijo Snape, quería ver si su amiga se encontraba herida.

-Esta en su habitación- Narcissa estaba sollozando ruidosamente.

Cuando Snape llego a la habitación, estaba en penumbras, vio Bella acurrucada sobre la cama, todavía llevaba puesta la armadura de cuero, quien no se percato que había alguien en la habitación, hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Estas bien? Me dijeron que mataste a Black- dijo Snape, si bien había odiado a Sirius toda su vida, en ese momento no estaba precisamente alegre, se sentía culpable ya que el había avisado a Black que los mocosos Weasley, Longbotton, Potter, Granger y Lovegood habían ido al ministerio.

-No se te ocurra decirle a nadie Snape, pero no lo mate exactamente- Bella volteo para ver a Snape, este hizo una mueca cuando se percato que tenia los ojos rojos.

-Entiendo, hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo Snape con un tinte de desprecio.

-No es tu problema, además no eres precisamente el indicado para cuestionarme-le dijo Bella enojada.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ambas situaciones son completamente distintas, ella esta muerta- Snape se le contrajo el corazón, recordando que él era el causante principal de que Lily hubiese fallecido.

-Él también-dijo con firmeza Bella.

Bella se quedo acostada boca arriba sobre la cama, de pronto sintió que Snape se acostaba junto a ella.

-Se que eres la mejor mortifaga y todo eso, pero yo te conozco demasiado bien Bella y se que eres una pobre desgraciada- dicho esto Snape le tomo una mano y la apretó contra la suya, llevándosela al pecho.

Bella no opuso resistencia, si conocía a alguien que había pasado por lo mismo que ella ese era Snape, de alguna manera eran iguales. A diferencia de muchas, nunca le tuvo asco a Snape, siempre fue su amigo y él nunca la menosprecio por su condición de mujer en el colegio, a diferencia del resto de la pandilla Slytherin.

-Sabes que no confió en ti, se que siempre estuviste enamorado de Evans- le dijo suavemente Bellatrix, sin soltarle la mano, se sentía comprendida y reconfortada.

-Lo se, pero yo tampoco confió en ti, desde que llegaste a Azkaban se que ocultas algo, no insistiré, pero no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyos- Snape miraba al techo.

-Es un trato- Bello cerro los ojos y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Snape se quedo un rato con ella, en la misma posición que estaban, "Bonito par de traidores" pensó, "sin duda ambos acabaremos muertos". Lo que Bellatrix no sabia era que Severus Snape tenía en su poder los recuerdos que ella había cedido al Sr. Crouch hacia 14 años. Claro Snape nunca la delataría al Señor Tenebroso, Bella se había ganado su lealtad en el colegio.


	16. Requiem a Sirius

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 16 Requiem a Sirius

En un acantilado rocoso, las olas golpeaban furiosas sobre la piedra, en la cima, una pequeña figura estaba arrodillada sobre un pequeño monumento. Su cabello negro ondeaba con el viento, y las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, allí en medio de la soledad, ante el imponente mar, estaba el único refugio físico y mental en donde ella se permitiría ser débil. En el pequeño monumento funerario no había cuerpo, quizás en que paraíso perdido se encontraría él, probablemente en uno en donde ella no hubiese existido. Había marcado ese lugar como inencontrable así como inencontrable era su corazón.

-Maldita, estas maldita Bellatrix Lestrange- se dijo a si misma, mientras el viento azotaba su cara. Inexplicablemente volvía a ese sitio cada vez que se percataba de que estaban mas cerca de lograr su objetivo, parte de ella acudía a justificarse con Sirius, era un ritual macabro y enfermizo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que él no estaba allí. Ella había construido ese pequeño mausoleo y siniestramente había agregado su nombre al de Sirius en la misma fecha que él había muerto, como si con ese gesto quisiera demostrarse a si misma que era otra, que la verdadera Bella se había ido con él, pero no, no podía, todavía quedaba pendiente…….LUNA.

Dos meses después, junio 1996

En un castillo al este de Irlanda, dos mujeres tomaban el té con aparente tranquilidad. Estaba atardeciendo, los últimos rayos del sol, se colaban en el horizonte, era extraño después de todos los últimos acontecimientos, que pudiese haber tanta normalidad y cotidianidad, sin embargo guardar las apariencias era algo a lo que esas dos mujeres estaban acostumbradas.

-¿Lo extrañas?-dijo Bella, aun con el cabello un poco corto, aunque le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros, vestía camisa y pantalón de montar como era su costumbre.

-Si, me sentiría mejor si estuviese aquí- dijo Narcissa Malfoy con los ojos brillantes, desde un tiempo para acá siempre estaba a punto de llorar, pero su dignidad se lo impedía.

-No podemos hacer nada, gracias a la estupidez de tu marido- le espeto Bella maliciosamente.

-No tienes idea de lo que es, pensar que tu hijo esta lejos y en peligro- le respondió Narcissa.

-Lo se perfectamente- dijo Bella, la visita a Snape con Cissy le había rondado la cabeza varios meses, Luna y su padre eran unos traidores a la sangre y corrían peligro, Xenophyllius Lovegood no le importaba para nada, si moría, mejor para sus planes, pero Luna era otro asunto, no la iba a buscar de momento, pero si las cosas se complicaban ella debía tener alguien de su confianza para protegerla y quien mejor que su hermana. Narcissa haría lo que fuese por la niña, de todas sus hermanas ella era la que había heredado los instintos maternales, Andrómeda y ella misma eran mas bien mas dadas a analizar los pro y los contras de las situaciones, pero Cissy lucharía con las uñas por Draco, sin pensar absolutamente nada y ella esperaba que hiciese lo mismo por su sobrina.

-¿Qué dices?- Narcissa la miro con interés, le pareció que había escuchado mal.

-Cissy, si le cuentas algo a alguien, haré que tu querido Lucius te quede inservible para ejercer de marido- Narcissa bufo de incredulidad- Tuve una hija en Azkaban hace 14 años, esta escondida.

Narcissa se quedo pensativa un rato, la había tomado de sorpresa pero luego ato cabos e increíblemente llego a la conclusión correcta.

-Es de Sirius, verdad- esta vez bajo la voz y con su varita disimuladamente lanzo un hechizo muffliato, nunca se estaba segura de quien espiaba en ese castillo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Bella se sorprendió y dejo caer ruidosamente la taza de te.

-Oh por Dios, Bella, soy tu hermana, me se toda tu historia de amor adolescente- dijo Narcissa un poco contrariada- yo sabia que el día que llegaste casi muerta a Malfoy Manor, no había sido una simple pelea………. sabes que lo llamaste……….

-No te entiendo- dijo Bello hundiendose en la silla con expresión hosca, no le gustaba para nada que le recordasen a Sirius.

-Mientras estabas inconsciente lo llamaste varias veces y pedías que te perdonase- dijo Narcissa.

-No recuerdo nada- mintió Bella.

-¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?- le dijo Narcissa un poco dolida, si bien Sirius nunca había sido de su agrado, era un Black y era su primo.

-Yo no lo mate, te lo he dicho un montón de veces, solo me conviene que la gente así lo crea- dijo Bella.

-Por lo menos hiciste el intento- dijo Narcissa.

-Cissy, las cosas se están complicando y el viento no ondea a nuestro favor- dijo Bella- Eso hace que nosotros los mortifagos seamos mas implacables para destruir la oposición, debo pedirte algo.

-¿Quieres que me ocupe de la niña?- dijo Narcissa, su peor temor iba a ser confirmado, ser la depositaria de los secretos de su hermana no iba a ser nada fácil, que explicación le daría a Lucius y a Draco.

-Si, llegado el momento tienes que encargarte de ella, hasta que yo pueda reclamarla y explicarle……….ciertas cosas, ella no sabe nada, Sirius me lo confirmo antes de morir- dijo Bella.

-Sirius lo sabia ¿tú se lo confesaste?- pregunto Narcissa extrañada, conocía a Bella y sabia que ella nunca le hubiese dicho nada a Sirius y menos después de esa extraña noche hace casi 15 años, donde ella sabia que él casi la había matado. Bella era rencorosa y no decirle nada de su hija era una forma de venganza.

-No, él se entero no se como, yo entregue en adopción a la niña para que sobreviviera y de alguna forma supo de su existencia- Bella se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas sobre la mesa, ya estaba oscureciendo, con su varita conjuro fuego en una lámpara y la estancia se ilumino.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Narcissa.

-Luna Lovegood, Cissy si yo muero, debes jurarme que le contaras todo, le contaras mi historia y le dirás que a pesar de todo la quise y que no mate a su padre- de pronto Bella se suavizo, lucia mas como una mujer indefensa, Narcissa se levanto y abrazo tiernamente a su hermana. Si bien ella la asustaba, ya que Bella era fría y a veces malvada, no podía olvidar que en el fondo era la hermana que siempre la protegío cuando era pequeña.

-Amaste a Sirius- le pregunto Narcissa, necesitaba una respuesta para confirmar que Bella alguna vez fue un ser humano.

-Hasta el final- le dijo Bella, apretándose contra su hermana, pero sin derramar una sola lagrima.

-Te prometo que si tú faltas, la cuidare como si fuese mía- le dijo Narcissa acariciándole la cabeza- pero quizás sea mejor que ella no sepa nada, no crees Bella.

-Quizás- dijo Bella quedamente.

Cuando estuvo sola en la estancia, apago la luz de la lámpara y dejo que solo los rayos de luna le dieran un poco de iluminación, se sentó en una silla y suspiro, estaba agradecida que no le fuese asignada la misión de asaltar Hogwarts, Luna seguramente se atrincheraria en su sala común, cualquiera que esta fuese, de pronto inclusive podría ser Slytherin, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "imposible, ningún Slytherin apoyaría a Potter, seguramente es Griffyndor como Black". Que diferente hubiesen sido las cosas, si ella se hubiese casado con Sirius, probablemente seria un mortifago como ella, negó nuevamente con la cabeza, "Tonterias, Sirius nunca hubiese sido mortifago", bueno realmente esa era la historia de su vida, la historia de un amor imposible, ellos dos estaban encadenados para siempre en ese cuento de horror, dolor, odio y engaño, ella había tomado su decisión de vida hacia muchos años y esa había sido unirse a Lord Voldemort, aunque dudo en un momento, ahora menos que nunca se sentía arrepentida. Llegado el momento, Luna debería entender, ella la convencería, un adolescente es fácilmente manipulable, el mejor ejemplo, su propio sobrino Draco, y si no lo comprendía al final, peor para ella. Alguien toco a la puerta dos veces, sin esperar respuesta Rodolphus Lestrange entro.

-Buenas noches, madame Lestrange- dijo afectadamente, tomo asiento frente a Bella.

-Hola- dijo Bella secamente, que querria ahora el latoso de su marido.

-Vine a Felicitarte Bella, estamos de aniversario- le dijo Rodolphus divertido, su pasatiempo favorito era sacar de sus casillas a Bellatrix, conjuro una botella de vino y dos copas, se sirvió y ofreció una a Bella, quien sorprendentemente acepto.

-No seas idiota, nos casamos en octubre. ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?- dijo de pronto Bella, debía tratar mejor a su marido, ahora que lo pensaba él era crucial en su plan, si aceptaba la paternidad de Luna, se quitaría uno de sus problemas de encima.

-Como olvidar tu presentación en Sociedad, la Tia Rosier casi me obliga a pedirte la mano ese mismo día, eras……..hermosa, un ángel negro- Rodolphus apuro su copa- han pasado muchos años……

-¿Nunca te molesto no tener hijos?- le pregunto Bella.

-Esa es una pregunta necia, Bella- le dijo Rodolphus tranquilamente, a que diablos venia ese tema, uno que no habían discutido en casi 20 años.

-Solo digo que Rabastan tampoco tiene hijos, el apellido desaparecerá- Bella seguía tomando su copa imperturbable.

-El hijo de Malfoy, si sobrevive-Rodolphus recalco estas últimas palabras- es nuestro heredero, es tu sobrino.

-Pensé que podíamos adoptar uno, quizás una niña, sangre limpia por supuesto- Bella dejo la copa sobre la mesa, su mano tembló imperceptiblemente, a Rodolphus no se le paso por alto, la tenia en sus manos, su sospecha había sido confirmada, la muy perra había tenido un hijo, esos fragmentos de recuerdos en Azkaban eran verdad, siempre había creído que habían sido engaños mentales de los dementores, pero su celda estaba muy cerca a la de ella y juraria que había oído un bebe llorar alli una noche.

-Tu no eres la del tipo maternal- dijo Rodolphus siguiéndole el juego, iba a descubrir de algún modo quien era esa niña- tienes a alguien en mente.

-No- mintió Bella- pero veo a Cissy con Draco y quiero a alguien para enseñarle todo lo que se.

-Te estas haciendo vieja-dijo Rodolphus quien agito una mano quitándole importancia a lo que ella había dicho- Bueno considéralo un regalo de aniversario, cuando ganemos la guerra, aceptare cualquier mocoso que me traigas, pero no te hagas ilusiones, yo tampoco soy del tipo paternalista, pero tienes razón, nuestro linaje debe ser preservado y necesitamos alguien que continué con el legado- Se levanto, le tomo una mano a Bella y se la beso, esos gestos eran poco frecuentes, Bella sabia que su esposo no la amaba, pero siempre fue cortés con ella y nunca le negaba nada, supo reprimir su excitación , lo había conseguido.

Al salir de la habitación, Rodolphus no cabía en si de la alergia, después de muchos años tenia el instrumento perfecto para controlar y chantajear a su esposa, tenía una fuerte sospecha de quien era el padre, pero eso no le importaba mucho, iba a encontrar esa niña como fuese, era su arma contra Bellatrix, pero debía seguir jugando al gato y al ratón con ella.

En Hogwats, una luz tenue iluminaba la oficina del Director, Dumblendore lucia cansado y ojeroso, en su mano quemada tenia un anillo con una piedra negra que en ese momento estaba partida en dos, con gran esfuerzo y dolor se quito el anillo y lo dejo sobre la mesa, tomo una esfera transparente con una chispa de luz dentro con una mano, y de un cajón de su escritorio saco una pequeña snitch que lucia un poco descolorida, quizás por los años en los que no había sido utilizada, cerro los ojos y sus labios murmuraron un sortilegio en una lengua extraña, de pronto la esfera y la sntich se unieron en una reluciente snitch dorada que tenia unos símbolos grabados en su superficie, de pronto esta se abrió y Dumblendore coloco el anillo dentro de ella. La snitch se puso terriblemente fría, pero al rato recupero su temperatura habitual. Dumblendore lamentaba que el portador de la esfera, su queridísimo amigo Sirius Black, no hubiese podido presenciar ese pequeño milagro, la orden de Perevell estaba silenciosa desde la muerte de Sirius, probablemente no participarían mas en la guerra, así que ahora todo estaba en manos de él, Albus Dumblendore y por supuesto………de Harry.

En la sala común de Ravenclaw, una chica rubia delgada estaba agazapada en un sillón de orejas, junto al fuego, acariciando la cubierta de un libro, "Criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas".

Se sentía apenada por la suerte de ese hombre tan amable, que la había salvado y le regalo ese libro, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para conocerse, pero no había superado la inexplicable sensación de abandono que la inundo cuando se entero de su suerte. "Imagino como debe sentirse Harry", pensó Luna mirando inquieta el fuego de la chimenea, de pronto sintió algo caliente en su bolsillo, metió la mano y saco el galeón de la ED, siempre lo llevaba consigo, vio el mensaje formándose y no logro contener un gesto de sorpresa, lo que llevaba meses esperando, al fin había sucedido.

24 horas después.

-¡Niña insensata!- casi escupió Bella mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Malfoy Manor, como diablos hacia su hija para estar metida siempre en la línea de fuego, es que en ese maldito colegio no protegían a los alumnos, "igual que su padre, valiente y leal hasta la estupidez". Bella tuvo que aguantar imperturbable todo el informe que Snape le había dado al Señor Tenebroso, además de recurrir a toda su vena slytherin para callarse la boca, y oír los nombres de las victimas sin interrumpir a Snape, solo Narcissa quien consolaba a su hijo, que estaba prácticamente catatónico del miedo, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, tan atemorizada como ella. Definitivamente le haría llegar una advertencia a Xenophyllius Lovegood, o mejor, se la llevaría del colegio inmediatamente, sus nervios la estaban destrozando.

Entro a su habitación, se quito su túnica y se dirigió al lavabo para echarse un poco de agua fresca en la cara, cuando se miro al espejo, su otro yo le dijo claramente y en tono de advertencia.

-Ni se te ocurra Bella.


	17. Magia Veneno

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 17 Magia Veneno.

_Bella admiraba una mariposa posarse sobre una flor, los colores de esta eran asombrosos, verdes, azules, amarillos todos en una amalgama que presagiaba una fugaz vida feliz, esas vacaciones en Gales eran maravillosas, sobre todo porque estaban con la niñera y sus padres estaban en Londres, una semana de paz y quietud. Ella estaba un poco inquieta, porque ya había llegado su carta de Hogwarts, pronto empezaría el colegio. Bella rodó por la hierba._

_De pronto se encontró con unos pies, cuando levanto la mirada vio a un chico de 10 años de profundos ojos grises, que la miraban intensamente, Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_-Trix, te traje esto- Sirius le ofreció un ramo de violetas, Bella se sentó en el suelo, tomo las flores y las aspiro con los ojos cerrados, una suave brisa le llegaba al rostro. Sirius se sentó al lado de ella, Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró la cara de Sirius frente a ella._

_-Quieres cerrar los ojos, es un juego- le dijo Sirius tratando de sonar seductor._

_-¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Alguna maldad?- dijo Bella un poco atemorizada._

_-No tonta, no es eso, confía en mi- Sirius la seguía mirando atento, sus ojos grises eran iguales a los del cielo nublado. Bella cerró los ojos._

_Sirius le tomo ambas manos y se acerco a la cara de ella, podía ver las diminutas pecas del puente de su nariz, las pestañas negras de ella, y el tono rosado intenso de sus mejillas, tomo un poco de aire y soplo delicadamente sobre el rostro de ella. Bella sentía el aliento caliente de Sirius en su cara y de pronto sus mejillas se encendieron, un delicioso cosquilleo le subía por su columna vertebral, y sus manos se durmieron. De pronto sintió la mejilla de Sirius sobre la suya, y lo abrazo fuertemente, estuvieron así varios minutos, de pronto él se alejo un poco y le beso la frente._

_-Sabes Trix, si algún día tengo que casarme- Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado- quiero que mi novia sea como tu, es decir- Sirius trago grueso e hizo una pausa- quiero que seas tu._

_-No seas tonto Sirius, hay muchas chicas mas bonitas que yo en el mundo- dijo Bella, halagada por la proposición de Sirius, su primo era generalmente insoportable, pero era la persona que ella mas quería en el mundo, mas que a sus propias hermanas, siempre desde que tenia memoria habían sido ellos dos, compañeros de juegos, inmersos en su propio mundo mágico._

_-No es eso, es que tú me conoces mejor que nadie y lo mas importante, eres la única que me soporta- dijo Sirius bastante serio- Además ya he pensado cuantos hijos vamos a tener._

_-Ah si- dijo Bella tratando de contener la risa- A ver, dime Sirius Black, cuantos hijos vamos a tener._

_-Mas o menos 10- dijo Sirius solemnemente, Bellatrix de pronto lo miro consternada- El primero será niña y la llamaremos Luna o Estrella- entonces Sirius se echo a reír tomándose el abdomen con una mano- deberías haberte visto la cara, Trix, parecía que ibas a llorar._

_-Sirius, porque eres tan idiota- Bella se echo a reír y se lanzo encima de su primo para darle golpecitos en el pecho. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Sirius era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella, pronto la abrazo y así quedaron acostados sobre la hierba, disfrutado de la brisa veraniega, al cabo de un rato._

_-Sirius, prométeme algo- le dijo Bella, estaba encima de Sirius y tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de él, (muchas veces habían estado así, a escondida de los mayores, y cuando eran mas pequeños en las noches de tormenta, Sirius iba a esconderse en la cama de Bella) había tenido una horrible pesadilla en donde los separaban a ambos, y Sirius se iba a estudiar lejos y mas nunca lo veía otra vez , desde ese día ese temor se había afianzado en su mente y en su corazón._

_-Dime Trix- Sirius le acariciaba el cabello, le encantaba el sedoso cabello de su prima, además olía muy bien, Bella era la hermana que nunca tuvo, era mas que una hermana, era parte de él, como sus brazos o sus piernas, ella siempre había estado allí, era lo mas seguro que tenia en la vida._

_-Nunca te vas a olvidar de mi, pase lo que pase- Bella miraba fijamente el cielo azul, tenía las violetas fuertemente agarradas en su mano._

_-No, Trix, no te olvidare jamás- le dijo Sirius con una voz extraña, profunda no acorde con alguien de 10 años…………………………………………._

_Un Sirius adolescente la miraba en la oscuridad de un armario, estaba tan pegada a él que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, Bella le coloco una mano en el pecho, Sirius le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, ella apoyo la cabeza en su regazo, él empezó a acariciar su largo cabello negro, suspiro aspirando el aroma de ella._

_-Tu nombre esta grabado en fuego en mi corazón- le dijo Sirius suavemente………………………………………………………………………_

_Bella estaba acostada de lado, el suave y frió viento otoñal entraba por la ventana de la habitación, sentía las dedos de Sirius recorriendo su desnuda espalda, escribiendo sobre su piel una palabra,… "te amo"…., de pronto sintió los labios de él depositando tenues besos en su espalda, sus manos se colocaron en su cadera, ella volteo. Sirius la miraba embelezado, ella era suya, por mas que trato, nunca pudo olvidarla, los ojos de ella le devolvían la mirada intensamente, él se acerco a su cara, tomo con los dientes el labio inferior de ella y lo chupo, ella respondió besándole el labio superior, los dedos de ella se enredaban en el largo cabello de Sirius, Bella quería perderse en ese beso, quería agotar todo su oxigeno con él. Sirius no creía posible necesitar tanto de alguien, quería entregarse a ella una y otra vez, sentía que en cada beso, se le iba la vida. Al terminar el beso, se tumbo sobre ella, con la barbilla apoyada en la frente de ella, Bella le tocaba el pecho y escribió con la punta de un dedo "Te amo" y lo sello con un beso…………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_-Bella- exclamo casi en un gemido Sirius………………………….._

Abril de 1997

-Bella, Bellatrix- gritaba Narcissa Malfoy tocandole la puerta de su habitación.

Bellatrix Lestrange se levanto de la cama agitada, instintivamente se toco los labios y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, los recuerdos iban a volverla loca. Se habia quedado dormida completamente vestida, miro el reloj, las 11 de la noche

-Bella, abre es urgente- la voz de Narcissa denotaba angustia.

Bella salto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, se encontró de frente a su hermana, quien tenia una expresión aterrada.

-El Señor Tenebroso está esperando en la entrada, Rodolphus trajo unos rehenes desde Hogwarts- dijo Cissy.

Bella salio corriendo escaleras abajo, respiraba profundamente, estaba pálida como la muerte.

Al llegar vio al Señor Tenebroso sentado en una cómoda silla, con Nagini enroscada a su lado, Rodolphus Lestrange sostenía unas cadenas con dos chicos amarrados a ella. No reconoció al chico, pero la joven era indudablemente su Luna.

-Bella que bueno que estas aquí, tenemos a un sangre sucia y a la hija del traidor de Lovegood- los ojos azules de Rodolphus brillaban con una intensidad inusitada, estaba eufórico. Voldemort miraba la escena atentamente sin decir nada, jugaba con Nagini, llevaba una capucha ocultando su rostro.

-Dame a los chicos- dijo Bella sin titubear se acerco y extendió una mano, Rodolphus le dio las cadenas, ella la jalo y coloco a los dos chicos detrás de ella.

Luna Lovegood y Dean Thomas estaban tomados de la mano temblando, cuando se sintieron jalados, caminaron muy juntos y se situaron detrás de la mujer de pelo negro que sin duda era Bellatrix Lestrange, la temible mortifaga.

-Tráeme al sangre sucia- dijo de pronto Voldemort con voz fría y malvada.

Rodolphus le quito las cadenas a Dean y lo llevo frente a Voldemort, El Señor Tenebroso se quito la capucha y dejo ver su amorfo rostro con sus ojos rojos, tomo a Dean por el cuello e hizo contacto visual con él. Dean empezó a gritar producto de la tortura mental a la cual estaba siendo sometido

Bella pego a Luna en una pared detrás de ella, hizo el hechizo muffliato disimuladamente y le tomo una mano a Luna quien respiraba agitadamente presa del pánico, la apretó tan fuerte que parecía que se la iba a fracturar, a pesar de la oscuridad de la estancia y del frió mortal que había, una insólita calidez inundo a ambas, Luna se sintió reconfortada, era muy raro, esa temible mujer la tomo de la mano, y se sintió protegida, Bella percibió a la chica estremecerse, pero su respiración se tranquilizo.

-Escúchame pequeña, es importante- le dijo suavemente Bella, Luna se sorprendió, esa mujer que supuestamente era una asesina implacable, tenia un tono de voz amable y tranquilizador-no intentes ninguna tontería, debes estar tranquila.

-Pero…….-la voz de Luna era entrecortada, daba un respingo cada vez que oía un grito de Dean, sin embargo, no podía ver nada ya que la mujer se había interpuesto entre ella y el macabro espectáculo.

-Luna…..-dijo Bella que estaba atenta a todas las miradas que en ese momento estaban pendientes de la tortura de Dean Thomas- presta atención, mi hermana Cissy vera la forma de sacarte de aquí, lo prometo, pero no hagas ninguna locura.

-Gracias- dijo Luna por lo bajo.

-Te devolveré a tu padre, pero esta conversación nunca sucedió- dicho esto y aunque Bella tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo, le soltó la mano a su hija.

Después de un rato Dean estaba inconsciente en el piso, Voldemort reía a carcajadas.

-Bueno basta de diversión por hoy, los Malfoy que se ocupen de ubicar a nuestros invitados cómodamente, Bella ven acá, hace tiempo que no disfruto de tu compañía- dijo Voldemort acariciando su varita.

Bella se acerco y dejo que su sobrino Draco Malfoy se encargara de Luna y de Dean.

Mientras tanto Narcissa Malfoy corría a las mazmorras debajo del comedor, entro a una y se enfrento a un retrato.

-Padre, Cignus Black, soy yo Cissy- dijo Narcissa susurrándole al cuadro. Cignus Black se veía apaciblemente dormido.

Ciignus Black abrió un ojo y se desperezo.

-Cissy si vienes a quejarte conmigo de Lucius te advierto……….- dijo Cignus Black con voz majadera.

-No es eso, necesito que ayudes a tu nieta a escapar de aquí- dijo Narcissa Malfoy impaciente, no tenia mucho tiempo de contar toda la historia, pero si quería que su padre la ayudase tenia que empezar por lo mas importante.

-Así que por fin alguien se digna a hablarme de mi nieta Selene Black- dijo Cignus Black cruzando los brazos- Sirius y Bella lo ocultaron mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo demonios se entera de todo? Pensó Narcissa sorprendida, bueno después aclararía todo con su padre.

-Se llama Luna Lovegood y va a estar prisionera aquí, es una traidora a la sangre, Voldemort querrá matarla, ella no sabe quien es y tu padre….. no se lo vas a contar….., debes ayudarla a huir, eres mi única esperanza- termino diciendo Narcissa.

-De acuerdo, al parecer esa chica tiene mas cerebro que todo el resto de la familia Black, si esta en contra del maldito mestizo de Voldemort- dijo Cignus Black- te advierto que tomara algo de tiempo, tengo que hacer memoria sobre los secretos de esta casa que ayude a construir.

Horas después.

Bellatrix Lestrange acudió a la habitación de su marido, lucia un camisón de seda, estaba realmente provocativa, su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto. Abrió la puerta, allí estaba Rodolphus esperándola sentado en la cama con su bata de dormir, a su lado tenia un látigo, unas esposas y otros instrumentos de tortura irreconocibles

-Querida mía, veo que por fin accediste- le dijo con sorna a Bella- veo que esa mocosa realmente te importa mucho.

-Si me importa- dijo Bella indiferente, cerro la puerta detrás de ella, no llevaba varita, para lo que iba a suceder allí no era necesario.

-Acércate- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange con voz grave- Por fin sabrás como me gustan a mi las cosas, Bella, a mi manera- él se acerco a ella lentamente, Bella lo miraba fijamente, él la tomo de la cintura, la pego a él y le mordió fuertemente el cuello hasta hacerle una herida. Bella no dejo escapar ningún sonido, sabía que él no la iba a hacer suya, era otra cosa más atroz lo que Rodolphus quería de ella.

Rodolphus necesitaba hacer daño, era la única manera para él de disfrutarlo, sin dolor, no tenia sentido, la quería oír gritar, retorcerse, suplicarle piedad, se distrajo un momento y fue cuando Bella le puso una mano en el pecho y murmuro unas palabras, sintió un calor abrasador en su tórax, empezó a jadear, pero el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Bellatrix hundió su mano en el pecho de Rodolphus y con todo el poder del que fue capaz, le estrujo el corazón hasta romperlo. Rodolphus Lestrange se quedo flácido y cayó pesadamente en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, estaba muerto. Bella tomo la varita de su esposo y desapareció el cadáver. Ya vería que explicación le daba a Voldemort, pero nadie, nadie mas se atrevería a hacerle daño a su hija.


	18. FINAL

Capitulo 18 FINAL.

Recuerdos, en algún momento de ese año, Bella empezó a vivir de sus recuerdos, su vida había sido un recipiente para depositar solos memorias, sueños, pesadillas y todas con el mismo protagonista Sirius Black, no dormía, mas nunca podría dormir tranquila y menos con su hija encerrada en una mazmorra de Malfoy Manor, Cissy le aseguro que pronto saldría, pero habían pasado dos días, y no habían conseguido la manera de sacarla de allí, en algún momento intento ir a hablar con ella nuevamente, pero se contuvo era demasiado peligroso, la casa estaba llena de mortifagos y el Señor Tenebroso estaba alli, además la historia de la pelea marital tuvo mucho crédito, Voldemort le había restado importancia a la desaparición de Rodolphus Lestrange, solo Rabastan la miraba inquieto, sin duda también tendría que deshacerse de él.

Luna hacia todo lo posible por mantener el optimismo cuando llego a la fría mazmorra, Dean estaba en un estado deplorable, y ella se dedico a consolarlo mientras se recuperaba, el Sr. Olivander también llego de súbito esa misma tarde, con su túnica toda rota, al parecer tenia bastante tiempo en poder de los mortifagos, las tres tristes figuras estaban sentadas en el piso, cuando de pronto en la oscuridad de una pared, una figura de un cuadro la llamo.

-Eh tu, chiquilla, te llamas Luna, no es así- Cignus Black había aguardado unas horas hasta estar seguro que esa chica era Luna Lovegood.

-Quien esta ahí- Luna todavía no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, Dean Thomas estaba dormido sobre sus piernas.

-En la pared, soy una pintura, claro esta hechizada- dijo Cygnus-Hace mas de 20 años que estoy bien muerto y enterrado.

-Como las pinturas de Hogwarts- dijo Luna en un suspiro, veía un poco borroso, pero diviso la figura de un hombre mayor, con profundos ojos grises y cabello encanecido, tenía un aspecto hosco y severo, pero su tono de voz, era agradable.

-Exactamente- afirmo Cignus- ahora bien, he decidido ayudarte a salir de aquí, solo que me ha estado costando un poco encontrar un agujero entre tantos encantamientos protectores que lance cuando construí esta casa para mi hija, así que deben permanecer tranquilos y por nada de este mundo me delates, si sacan este retrato de aquí estan perdidos.

-Disculpe, no me ha dicho su nombre- pregunto Luna, ese rostro le parecía conocido.

-Soy Cignus Black, es un placer, Luna Lovegood o prefieres Selene- Cygnus enseguida se percato de su error, pero Luna no le presto atención.

-Ah entonces Ud. debe ser familia de alguien que conocí, Sirius Black- dijo ella.

-Soy su tío ¿ conoces a Sirius?- le pregunto Cygnus curioso, tenia meses que no veía a su sobrino en Grimmauld Place.

-Si, lo conocía, era amigo de mi padre, murió- dijo Luna triste- lo mato la mortifaga que nos tiene aquí, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Uhmmm, entiendo- Cignus Black se quedo pensativo, según Cissy Bella todavía estaba enamorada de Sirius- No creo que mi hija haya matado a Sirius, debe ser un error.

-Usted es su padre- Luna abrió la boca sorprendida, pero enseguida la cerro.

-Tengo tres hijas, Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda, al parecer un nieto estupido llamado Draco Malfoy, con el cual nunca he hablado, y otra nieta que nunca me han presentado- dijo Cignus un poco dolido, realmente esa era la verdad o parte de la verdad- no suelo hablar mucho con mi familia, me han olvidado.

-Es realmente triste, Sr. Black, si algún día salgo de aquí, y ganamos la guerra, haré todo lo posible porque se reúna con su familia- dijo solemnemente Luna sin estar segura de poder cumplir con la promesa- espero que los narggles no destruyan su retrato.

-Así que tienes esperanza de ganarle al mestizo- dijo Cignus guiñándole el ojo esa chica era todo un personaje, la había estado observando un buen rato antes de hablarle, demasiado candida e inocente y además con el toque excéntrico y loco de los auténticos Black ¿Qué demonios eran los narggles?- bueno niña, es un buen comienzo. Sabes que eres un poco rara.

-Me lo dicen a menudo- le contesto Luna encogiéndose de hombros, estaba acostumbrada al comentario.

Cignus se escondió en el cuadro, Dean y el Sr. Olivander escucharon la conversación y después de discutirlo un poco, los tres decidieron mantener el secreto.

Bellatrix Lestrange acompañaba a Draco a llevarle comida a los prisioneros, ahora que Lord Voldemort habia dejado la mansión, era menos peligroso ir a ver a Luna, caminaba lentamente entre los pasillos de las mazmorras, no había querido entrar por el salón, ya que había todavía habia demasiada gente.

Encontró a los tres prisioneros acostados sobre el piso, Draco entro, dejo la comida en el suelo, y apunto a Dean y al Sr. Olivander con su varita, Luna se levanto y se quedo frente a frente con Bella, esta la miraba detalladamente cuando de pronto se percato en el anillo que llevaba la chica, era su anillo de compromiso, aquel que una vez le regalo Sirius. Bella se acerco y le tomo la mano a Luna suavemente, quitándole el anillo, Luna no se atrevió a poner resistencia, estaba un poco asustada por la presencia de esa mujer allí, pero de alguna forma los gestos de ella, no denotaban peligro inminente. Draco estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Dean y el Sr. Olivander. Bella aprovecho la distracción de su sobrino, y se acerco sigilosamente a Luna , la tomo por los hombros, se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-La persona que te dio este anillo, me lo ofreció hace mucho tiempo como muestra de su amor y yo lo rechace, deseo tenerlo un tiempo, como recuerdo, un día no muy lejano te lo devolveré- Bella hablo en susurros, rápidamente soltó a Luna y se fue seguida por Draco Malfoy.

Dean fue corriendo hasta Luna, que estaba mortalmente pálida.

-¿Te hizo algo?- le pregunto asustado a Luna.

-No, nada solamente hablo conmigo- ella gimió, así que Sirius y esa mujer habían estado juntos ¿que les habría pasado?, definitivamente eso si era algo sorprendente, de seguro ni siquiera Harry lo sabia, bueno no seria ella la que se lo dijera, al final no era su problema, pero ¿ porque Sirius le había regalado ese anillo?, realmente extraño, además Bellatrix Lestrange no le había tocado un pelo y toda la ayuda que estaba recibiendo de Narcissa Malfoy, era muy confuso todo. Su mente inventaba millones de teorías pero al final se durmió, estaba muy cansada y asustada.

Solo despertó cuando la entrada superior de la mazmorra se abrió y sorpresivamente lanzaron a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley dentro de ella, afuera se escuchaban unos gritos y Ron le daba golpes a las paredes llamando a Hermione. Luna rápidamente abordo a Harry.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo Harry, sin duda matarían a Hermione si no hacian algo rapido.

-Él nos ayudara- le contesto Luna señalando la pared. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las rarezas de su amiga, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento, lucho contra su exasperación, miro hacia donde ella señalaba y de pronto………. vio un cuadro con un anciano haciéndole señas que se acercara.

-Hijo, no puedes desaparecerte de esta casa, eres mago, otras criaturas si podrían lograrlo, a menos que puedan transformarse en veelas, dragones o elfos no saldrán de aquí- dijo Cignus, quien guardaba la esperanza de estar dándoles una solución, pero lo veía difícil.

De pronto Harry abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la mazmorra, Dean y el Sr. Olivander trataban de sujetar a Ron.

-!DOBBY!- grito Harry desesperado.

Con un pluff, Dobby apareció y le hizo una reverencia a Harry.

-Dobby puedes sacar a Luna, Dean y el Sr. Olivander de aquí- pregunto Harry, el elfo domestico asintió- Llévatelos y luego ven por nosotros, OK.

Luna se tomo de las manos con Dean y el Sr. Olivander, Dobby tomo la mano de Dean. Luna miro hacia el cuadro de Cignus Black y le dijo:

-Gracias Sr. Black.

-A tus órdenes querida- se despidió Cignus Black con un gesto. Los magos desaparecieron.

Cuando todo termino, todos los mortifagos en Malfoy Manor estaban aterrorizados, el escarmiento del Señor Tenebroso iba a ser ejemplar, poco a poco se fueron recuperando de la batalla y acomodaban los muebles en su lugar. A Bellatrix Lestrange le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, literalmente había dejado escapar a Potter, pero si era la única manera de sacar a Luna de allí, bien había valido la pena, ya tendría otra oportunidad, lo sabia, bajo a la mazmorra sola, como pudo se dirigió hacia el retrato de su padre, este le dedico su mirada de reproche respectiva.

-Tu hija es muy especial- le dijo finalmente Cignus Black- debo decir que completamente diferente a ti.

-Gracias Padre- le contesto Bella haciendo un movimiento de varita, conjuro al cuadro para llevárselo escondido hasta la biblioteca, nadie debía saber de su estadía en ese lugar.

Horas después en la penumbra de una habitación, solo se escuchaba una respiración estertorosa. Bella estaba sentada en el regazo de Voldemort, mas cerca de lo que algún ser humano había estado de él, estaba inconsciente, el Señor Tenebroso la había castigado, a ella más que a ninguno de sus mortifagos, había dejado escapar a Potter, era inconcebible. Se ensaño con ella, la torturo sin compasión, y solo paro al ver que casi mataba a su mano derecha, a su mas prominente alumna, a su dedicada discípula, la tomo en sus brazos y le coloco sus largas y cadavéricas manos en su cara, ella empezó a convulsionar, en este caso la tortura mental era conveniente a la física. Bella abrió los ojos repentinamente y miro el horrible rostro de su señor cercano a ella, estaba aterrada, el pánico se abría camino en cada uno de sus poros, contuvo la respiración, Voldemort rió. Lucius Malfoy era el único testigo de la escena, aguardaba en la oscuridad, ordenes de su señor.

- Tan hermosa, y peligrosa como siempre, lastima que Rodolphus nunca pudo apreciarte- dijo con voz gélida, poso sus manos en el blanco cuello de ella- yo no cometeré ese error Bella. Haz sido fiel como nadie a mí, engendraras a mis descendientes, que dominaran el planeta.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido. Voldermort volvió a reír.

-Todavía sigo siendo un hombre, a pesar de todo- le dijo acercándose a su cara- Hiciste bien en matar a tu marido, casi me leíste el pensamiento. No te equivoques Bella, serás mi esclava, mi consorte cuando destruya a Potter. Te daré todo lo que deseas, hasta la inmortalidad si así lo quieres, pero nunca, nunca mas vuelvas a fallarme, porque entonces Bella, me rogaras que te mate, porque lo que has sufrido hasta ahora será nada en comparación de lo que les haré a ti y a tu bastarda- Voldemort se acerco a su oído y le susurro unas palabras, Bella dejo escapar unas lagrimas de sus brillantes ojos.

Voldemort la arrojo al suelo, Bella miraba al piso, estaba perdida y Luna también, no había manera de escapar, no podía y no debía traicionar al Señor Tenebroso, si quería a su hija segura, tendrían que ganar la guerra, ahora mas que nunca. Estaba tentada, toda su vida había sido una búsqueda de poder, traiciono a todos y a si misma, persiguiendo su objetivo, había dudado, claro que dudo, el ejemplo mas tangible era la misma existencia de Luna. Bella miro el anillo que tenía en su mano, "Sirius Black" siempre Sirius, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tenia que ser fuerte. La incertidumbre se apodero de ella, el tiempo empezó a pasar lentamente, su conflicto mental llego a un clímax y entonces, de súbito encontró la solución.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levanto, le dolía todo el cuerpo, lentamente se acerco a Lord Voldemort , se sentó a sus pies, y superando su mas profundo asco, apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas del Señor Tenebroso. Voldemort la miro complacido y coloco su fría y delgada mano sobre la cabeza de ella, no era una caricia, era una muestra de dominación absoluta.

-Se hará como desee, mi señor- su voz sonaba inexpresiva, pero retumbo en la soledad de la habitación.

Junio 1997

Bellatrix Lestrange se acercaba a la entrada del castillo, lucia su largo cabello negro suelto, y vestía su armadura de cuero, su capa ondeaba con el viento, a pesar de su delgada y frágil figura, su presencia era espeluznante, llevaba su varita en la mano y una espada en el cinto, daba órdenes claras.

-Dolohov, Yaxley hacia la torre norte, Rabastan ve a reunir a los Slytherin.

De pronto pedazos de mampostería del castillo empezaron a caer, ágilmente los esquivo, y echo a correr al interior de Hogwarts, detrás de su amo, lanzando maldiciones imperdonables a todos a su alrededor, de pronto en un corredor se encontró con un espejo. Vio su imagen distorsionada por un antiguo espejo de rodio, su reflejo le sonrió, Bella no lo dudo un instante, tenia demasiada rabia.

-Maldita- grito Bella, enviando un hechizo reductor, el espejo estallo en miles de pedazos, siguió caminando por el corredor, vio muchas figuras que se pegaban a las paredes, no se atrevían a atacarla, llego al hall del castillo. Llevaba una varita en una mano y en la otra su larga espada de acero negro, un arma medieval de hierro de meteorito, reliquia de su familia, decían que la hoja estaba embrujada, que era maléfica, Bella sabia que la espada no era mágica, era simplemente una buena espada. De pronto una pálida figura se interpuso en su camino.

-Lestrange- dijo Tonks, enfrentándola, le apunto con su varita.

-Quítate mocosa- Bella reconoció a la hija de Andrómeda, le iba a dar una oportunidad de escapar- Te lo advierto, apártate.

Tonks la ataco, Bella hizo un encantamiento escudo, la maldición reboto hacia la auror, que quedo bastante aturdida, Bella se acerco a su sobrina. Tonks intento lanzarle otro hechizo infructuosamente.

-Si así lo quieres- dijo Bella con voz glacial, blandió su espada rápidamente y se la hundió en el pecho a la joven. El cuerpo de Tonks se inclino hacia Bella, ella la abrazo un instante y dejo que cayera al suelo, "Pobre Andromeda" se dijo a si misma, salto por encima del cadáver y camino por el Hall. No había nada que hacer, la guerra era a muerte y todos los que luchaban en esa batalla lo sabían, Tonks lamentablemente escogió enfrentarla. El objetivo principal era Potter, si ella o su señor lo destruían tendrían la victoria, lo sabia, ya se había derramado demasiada sangre mágica, la cual seria muy valiosa en la próxima reconstrucción que vendría a continuación. La perspectiva no era muy alentadora, pero hasta ahora no veía otra salida. Los remordimientos se apoderaron de ella súbitamente, empezó a temblar, pero hizo de tripas corazón y continúo su camino, debía ser fuerte hasta el final, cualquiera que este fuese. Si perdían esta batalla, Lord Voldemort mataría a Luna, le había lanzado una antigua maldición, si el Señor Tenebroso moría, se llevaría a su hija con él, se lo había advertido, pero si el muchacho lo hacia……………….Era imposible, él seguramente iba morir como de lugar, era su destino. Pero habían formas de cambiar el destino y Bella sentía que el viento ya no soplaba a favor del mal. Sin embargo ella iba a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, pero primero debería asegurarse. No debería ser descubierta, antes de que él se percatase, iba a echar por tierra todos sus planes. Sintió un escalofrió, seguramente tendría que matar mas gente, pero su mano nunca le había temblado y menos ahora.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, la batalla estaba en su cenit, rápidamente vio alrededor y vio a Luna en compañía de Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, las chicas corrían a cortarle el paso, sin dudarlo le lanzo un _**DESMAIUS**_ a Luna para quitarla de en medio y asegurarla, las otras dos chicas la seguían enfrentando, así que tendría que matarlas para poder llegar hasta el Señor Tenebroso y a Potter. Bella estaba decidida a que el enfrentamiento final fuera entre los tres, cualquiera que fuese el desenlace, Luna sobreviviría. Bellatrix Lestrange tenia una mirada fanática en su cara, pudiera decirse que hasta al borde del histerismo o la locura, le lanzo una _**Avada**_ a la pequeña pelirroja que logro evitarla por un pelo, sin embargo esta apunto a la mortifaga de nuevo. Bella se burlo de ella, sobre todo para desviar la atención, de lo que se proponía hacer, pero de manera imprevista, el destino se interpuso y le ofreció otra salida.

"_En ese momento vio a Molly Weasley gritándole algo y dirigiéndose directo a ella….."Bien la sangre sucia y la pequeña Weasley pueden esperar" de pronto fijo su atención en una figura tendida en el piso con un largo cabello rubio platino sobre la espalda……."Se parece tanto a Cissy" y lanzo un profundo gemido…..su cuerpo se estremeció y se volteo para presentar batalla"._

-Maldita perra, no toques a mi hija- le grito Molly Weasley, el suelo temblaba debajo de ambas.

Hija, esa palabra le resonó en el fondo de su corazón, Bella miro a Luna desmayada, su hija, la hija de Sirius, esa pequeña niña que contra todo pronostico había nacido en Azkaban, el fruto del único amor de su vida. "Oh Sirius" pensó, Bella gimió "yo te amaba, y nunca lo acepte". Luna era como él, jamás se uniría al Señor Tenebroso, no compartiría su visión de la vida. Ella estaba equivocada, había desperdiciado su vida, debió irse con Sirius cuando pudo y seguir su corazón, nunca debió haberse convertido en lo que era, una maldita asesina, Luna jamás la querría, nunca la aceptaría, esa verdad abofeteo a Bellatrix Lestrange y se instalo en lo mas profundo de su corazón, lo sabia desde hace tiempo, desde el primer día que la vio, había percibido que su hija le tenia miedo. "¿Qué quieres Bella?" se pregunto a si misma, la respuesta salio de lo mas profundo de su alma, "quiero estar con Sirius, para siempre", "¿Qué pasara con Luna", su otro yo respondió "ella es fuerte, sobrevivirá a esta guerra y será feliz" un destello de clarividencia inundo su mente y pudo ver a Luna feliz formando una familia. Ella debía morir, era la única forma de salvarle la vida, devolver el don que le había sido otorgado cuando nació Luna y sobrevivió a pesar de que había estado a punto de morir. "Será posible que alguna vez pueda perdonarme", esa interrogante le desgarraba su interior, quería desesperadamente que su hija la amase así como alguna vez quiso que Sirius la amase. La voz le dijo "lo hará Bella, ella es mejor que tu". La magia antigua una vez había acabado con el Señor Tenebroso y ahora sin duda le volvería a dar una lección de humildad. En la lejanía vio a Harry Potter poniéndose en guardia frente a Lord Voldemort.

Luna se despertó, le dolía intensamente la cabeza, podía ver a la Sra Weasley enfrentándose con Bellatrix Lestrange, las dos mujeres se veían intensamente con odio, de pronto vio como Bellatrix Lestrange la miraba, sus ojos grises que en un principio fueron duros, dejaron paso a una expresión tierna, a Luna se le erizaron los vellos de la espalda. Esa mirada era para ella, inexplicablemente además, le estaba diciendo algo que ella no podía escuchar. Vio a la Sra. Weasley levantar la varita y apuntarla, la otra mujer se quedo estática, "porque no se defiende", se pregunto Luna con un poco de desazón mirando la escena.

Bella miro a su hija, sin emitir sonido le dijo "Te quiero", vio como el rayo verde se dirigía hacia ella y cerró los ojos, nunca había sentido tanta paz en su vida, aceptaba su muerte, entregaba su existencia en cambio de la de su hija, inexplicablemente tenia la certeza de que Potter iba a destruir a Voldemort, había visto determinación en la mirada del chico, Luna estaría a salvo, Bella extendió los brazos y su varita cayo en el suelo partiéndose en dos.

El cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange se desplomo pesadamente en el piso del comedor, Luna sintió que su corazón dio un salto al verla caer, le costaba respirar, la muerte de esa mujer había sido demasiado impactante para ella, se sentía profundamente angustiada, empezó a temblar descontroladamente, escucho el aullido de Lord Voldemort, cuando este se percato que su Lugarteniente había caído. Todo se volvió borroso en la mente de Luna.

Cuando todo hubo terminada, el mundo mágico iniciaba una nueva era. Lord Voldemort había sido destruido. El niño-que-sobrevivio ahora era el niño-que-triunfo. Todos aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos, se reunieron en el salón a ofrecerles sus últimos respetos. Narcissa Malfoy se abrazaba a su esposo e hijo, sabia que Bella estaba muerta había visto su cadáver amontonado en un rincón, alejado de todo, de pronto vio a una chica rubia dirigirse a ese lugar, Narcissa se sintió desconcertada.

Luna Lovegood se acerco al cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange, aquella malvada mujer , que por increíble que pudiese ser, le había prometido sacarla de las garras de Voldemort y había cumplido. Luna intuía que la ayuda de Cignus Black y Narcissa Malfoy habia provenido de ella. Las dudas la carcomían, nunca podría dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué?, miro fijamente el rostro de la mujer, parecía sereno, a pesar de todo parecía que había muerto en paz, sin embargo era culpable de muchos crímenes, por un momento Luna se permitió tener lastima, probablemente ella había pagado en vida todo lo que había hecho, porque sino no habría explicación para esa expresión de serenidad y tranquilidad, se arrodillo al lado de ella y vio el anillo de rubi en su mano, delicadamente se lo retiro y unió las manos en el pecho del cuerpo, cuando toco a Bella una corriente de electricidad la recorrió, pero solo duro un instante. Luna estaba muy emocionada, pero no dejo escapar ninguna lágrima, en el fondo de su alma sabia que no era el momento, seguramente lloraría a mares después, si su presentimiento era correcto. De pronto miro al anillo y lo deslizo en su dedo, era algo que la hacia sentir bien, ya que siempre se acordaría de Sirius Black , por otro lado Bellatrix Lestrange le prometió devolvérselo. "Aunque estoy segura de que ella se refería a otra circunstancia". Luna decidió ir a visitar a su padre, sin duda él le podría contar que relación había entre ella, Sirius y Bellatrix Lestrenge, porque sin duda alguna tanta amabilidad no había sido de gratis.

El limbo.

Una mujer vestida de blanco caminaba por una estancia iluminada sin color, era joven de unos 20 años quizás, estaba desorientada, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre, tan solo un rayo verde aparecía en su mente una y otra vez, de alguna manera estaba asustada, de pronto vio un joven alto, de ojos grises, que sostenía a una pequeña niña rubia de unos tres años en su regazo, inexplicablemente corrió hacia ellos. El hombre la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. La niña le echo sus brazos, ella la tomo y aspiro el tierno aroma a bebe que esta despedía.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta, Bella- le dijo Sirius al oído, acercando sus labios a su cuello.


	19. Epilogo

Epilogo

**Lorcan**

36 años después.

Harry Potter estaba enfundando en un traje formal negro, y sombrero de copa, a su lado su esposa estaba llorando visiblemente afectada, se habían trasladado a Rumania con Ron y Hermione, para dar el ultimo adiós a su mas fiel amiga, aquella persona que siempre había iluminado su vida y siempre había trasmitido su optimismo a todos los que lo rodeaban, habían llegado a despedirse de Luna Lovegood.

Un pequeño grupo de personas vestidas de negro caminaban en caravana detrás de un pequeño féretro blanco, cubierto de lilas. Rolf Scamander, el viudo, lucia inconsolable, a su lado Lysander, el hijo menor de Luna, apretaba la mano de su esposa, Lily Potter, que todavía no se había percatado de que sus padres habían llegado. Lily había dejado a sus dos pequeños en su casa en Londres, al cuidado de la tia Angelina, la esposa de George Weasley ,que había heredado la figura de matriarca de la familia Weasley después de que la Abuela Molly hubiese fallecido, cuando su madre Ginny llego a su lado, las dos mujeres se unieron en un estrecho abrazo, la tristeza se respiraba en todo el ambiente. Harry le daba palmaditas a la espalda a su hija, sabía que Luna había sido una segunda madre para ella. De pronto su vista se quedo fija en un pequeño grupo de personas que se habían quedado un poco apartadas del resto, con desagrado apreció que Draco Malfoy estaba allí junto con su hijo Scorpios quien empujaba una silla de ruedas en donde estaba Narcissa Malfoy, quien había sobrevivido a su esposo. A pesar de sus casi 75 años años y sus innumerables enfermedades, todavía conservaba su porte aristocrático, inexplicablemente en aquella ocasión, la Sra Malfoy se llevaba un pañuelo a los ojos, y lloraba desconsoladamente, en algún momento Draco Malfoy se inclino hacia su madre y le dio un beso en la frente, con lo que la anciana pareció entristecerse aun mas.

Harry se acerco a los dos Malfoy´s hombres, saludo a la Sra. Malfoy con una inclinación de cabeza y se alejo con Draco Malfoy fuera del grupo:

-Malfoy, no sabia que eras amigo de Luna- le dijo con un poco de molestia Harry a Draco.

-No, realmente no éramos amigos Potter- Malfoy todavía arrastraba las palabras al hablar- pero al parecer mi madre si.

-Explícate- dijo Harry de pronto muy interesado en el tema.

-Bueno al parecer llevan más de 30 años intercambiando correspondencia, y cuando madre supo que Lovegood había muerto estuvo tres días sin comer hasta que acepte traerla.

-Entiendo-dijo Harry dando por terminada la conversación, bueno su querida amiga Luna siempre había sido un poco rara, así que no era extraño que hubiese mantenido una amistad con Narcissa Malfoy, a decir verdad, la Sra. Malfoy había demostrado gran valentía en la batalla final ayudándolo con Voldemort, y al pasar los años, ella se había convertido en una gran benefactora de la comunidad mágica, fundando orfanatos tanto muggles como mágicos para los huérfanos de la segunda guerra, sin embargo todavía el apellido Malfoy no era bien visto, a pesar de que Draco llevaba una vida de bajo perfil y solo se dedicaba a los negocios.

De pronto Harry se quedo inmóvil, totalmente atónito, cuando vio llegar al cementerio a su padrino Sirius Black, de pronto pestañeo, definitivamente se había vuelto loco, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a Lorcan Scamander, el hijo mayor de Luna, quien era un hombre de 33 años, alto, delgado, con el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y los ojos grises, venia ataviado con una capa de viaje que lucia un poco desaliñada y se veía incomodo por llegar retrasado. "Caray" pensó Harry, tenia 8 años que no veía a Lorcan, desde que Lysander y Lily se habían casado, Lorcan Scamander había heredado el espíritu aventurero de sus padres y viajaba por el mundo como rompedor de maldiciones, "todo un Indiana Jones mágico" Harry estuvo tentado a sonreír al recordar esa vieja película muggle que había visto en su niñez, siempre le había parecido que el hijo mayor de su amiga, tenia un ligero parecido con los Black, pero ahora que era un hombre, era una replica viviente de su padrino. "Realmente extraño", de pronto se percato de que Ron, Hermione y Ginny al parecer habían quedado tan estupefactos como él al ver a Lorcan. Inclusive la Sra. Malfoy había dejado de llorar y miraba fijamente al hombre que recién había llegado.

Al llegar al cementerio, el Ministro mágico dijo algunas oraciones y luego posterior a que Rolf Scamander le hiciese una seña con la cabeza, Lorcan Scamander empezó a decir el obituario.

-Querida familia y amigos- Harry dio un respingo, el tono de voz y la forma de hablar, además de los gestos eran iguales a los de Sirius-hay estamos aquí reunidos para dar un ultimo adiós, a una mujer que vivió su vida plenamente, que afronto peligros inimaginables en compañía de sus mejores amigos para salvaguardar el mundo mágico- hizo un pausa- Una mujer que tuvo una conducta intachable en todo momento, que ayudo a todo el que lo necesito y que murió de una manera placida, acompañada de todos aquellos a quien amaba. Mi madre fue una mujer compleja, que nunca dejo de perdonar a aquellos que alguna vez la agraviaron y que siempre fue un apoyo para mi padre, para mi hermano y para mi, una mujer inteligente, preparada, valiente pero ante todo una mujer sencilla y amable que hizo de su hogar un oasis de felicidad. Gracias mama por todo y me siento orgulloso de ti por la vida que tuviste- finalizando Lorcan dejo que las lágrimas acudieran a su rostro y dejo caer un ramo de flores sobre el ataúd.

Seguidamente todos los concurrentes hicieron lo mismo, y uno a uno se fueron alejando lentamente de la pequeña tumba, la ultima en irse fue Narcissa Malfoy que dejo caer una rosa blanca sobre el féretro de su sobrina, "puedo morir en paz" pensó, había cumplido su promesa con su hermana.

Cuando Lorcan Scamander llego a su antigua casa, ayudo a su padre a subir hacia su habitación, el pobre Rolf estaba desconsolado de perder a su esposa, de pronto Lorcan sintió ganas de ir a la habitación de su madre, quería respirar su aroma otra vez, cuando llego al cuarto, vio la cama de dosel perfectamente acomodada, con floreros llenos de lilas, la flor favorita de su madre, de pronto se percato que sobre la cómoda había un pequeño cofre de madera con una llavecita colocada, había visto anteriormente el cofre de su madre, pero siempre estaba sin la llave, se dirigió a la cómoda y paso frente al retrato del tio Cignus que en se momento tenia la cabeza gacha y derramaba algunas lagrimas. Lorcan lo miro apesadumbrado, el tio Cignus siempre había estado con ellos desde que tenia memoria, su madre siempre le había contado que él la había ayudado a ella y a sus amigos a escapar de la Mansión Malfoy cuando habían estado prisioneros de Lord Voldemort, y hace 30 años el retrato había llegado a su casa con una nota que aclaraba de que Cignus había insistido para que lo trasladasen con su querida amiga Luna Lovegood, su madre lo recibió cariñosamente y lo puso encima de la chimenea de su habitación, el Tio Cignus los había visto crecer y todos lo consideraban parte de la familia.

Lorcan se acerco a la cómoda y tomo el pequeño cofre, cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que tenia innumerables cartas , ya de color amarillento y otras cosas como unos pendientes de corcho, un anillo de oro con una piedra roja engastada y una vieja foto mágica en donde aparecían dos chicos en uniforme de colegio, un joven de unos 14 años de pelo negro corto y ojos grises, que estaba al lado de una chica mas o menos de la misma edad, muy bonita, también de ojos grises y cabello negro liso hasta la espalda, el chico sonreía y se pegaba mucho a la chica, que tenia expresión de sorpresa y lo miraba intensamente, al voltear la foto se percato que tenia escrito "_Sirius y Bellatrix Black, 1975"_. Se sentó en la cama de su madre y empezó a abrir las cartas, que al parecer estaban ordenadas por antigüedad.

_**23 de Abril de 2003**_

_**Querida Luna**_

_**Gracias por tu carta, pensé que mas nunca llegaría a saber de ti después de esa conversación que tuvimos años atrás, me parece bien que hallas superado el dolor y la confusión que llego a embargarte en esa ocasión , pero déjame afirmarte una vez mas que a pesar de todo, mi hermana, tu madre te amo, amo a tu padre y no fue responsable de su muerte, la que se debió a un terrible accidente, tal como me lo confeso Bella justo antes de morir. Ellos fueron marionetas del destino, quizá no se pudieron perdonar mutuamente, pero estoy segura de que ambos, mi primo y mi hermana te amaron a su manera e intentaron alejarte de su trágica historia de amor, que acabo con ambos muertos. Como debes suponer Cignus Black es tu abuelo y me ha pedido que te envié su retrato ya que el considera que eres la única Black que merece su aceptación, además al parecer quiere contarte la historia de tu familia, cuídalo bien, ya sabes que es mi padre. Espero que este sea el inicio de una larga correspondencia. Sinceramente, Narcissa Malfoy.**_

Lorcan estaba realmente sorprendido, así que su madre también guardaba sus secretos, siguió leyendo algunas cartas, pero en estas solo había referencias a viajes, algunas recomendaciones de Narcissa sobre la crianza de los niños, tarjetas de felicitaciones y sobre todo, comentarios acerca de los libros de criaturas mágicas que su madre había escrito a través de los años, sin embargo todas estaban escritas en un tono realmente afectuoso. Recordaba vagamente que cuando tenia seis años su madre lo había llevado a él y a su hermano a una gran casa a tomar el té con una señora muy hermosa, que se parecía mucho a su madre, pensándolo bien esa debía ser la señora Malfoy mas joven, ya que se la habían presentado en el funeral. De pronto una tosesita lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si no me equivoco ya sabes que tu madre era mi nieta- dijo Cignus Black pausadamente desde su retrato.

-Supongo que ahora tengo que llamarte Abuelo- dijo Lorcan, dirigiéndose directamente al cuadro.

-Me gustaría de hecho, pero puedes seguir llamándome Tio Cignus, estoy acostumbrado- Cignus Black le guiño un ojo y observo detenidamente a Lorcan- Nunca te lo habia dicho, pero te pareces mucho a tu abuelo Sirius Black.

-Si no te importa, Tio Cignus, me gustaría que me explicaras toda la historia, estoy un poco confundido- Lorcan tomo nuevamente asiento en la cama de su madre-No entiendo como mama lo ocultó tanto tiempo.

-Debes entender que no fue fácil para tu madre, enterarse de la verdad y no sabes los años que tomó para que pudiese perdonar a sus padres, al final lo aceptó, decidió guardarlo en su corazón y se dedicó a ser feliz- Cygnus Black no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su nieta.

-Sin embargo, ya que me he enterado, quisiera que me contaras mas, prometo guardar el secreto- Lorcan realmente estaba muy curioso.

-Bueno, esta historia empieza hace muchos años atrás, con dos niños llamados Sirius y Bellatrix, realmente eran unos mocosos insoportables- de pronto el rostro de Cygnus adquirió una expresión soñadora, realmente le gustaba recordar cuando su Bella era solo una pequeña niña traviesa.

**FIN**

_MAGIA VENENO –Catupecu Machu_

_Los inviernos de una noche_

_Mañanas que fueron_

_Y Ahora déjame sangrar en tus infiernos_

_Las semillas de tu encanto van creciendo_

_Vivo fuertes madrugadas que al otro día siento_

_Piel de oro, rojo enfermo, el amor ambidiextro_

_De la luz hacia lo oscuro_

_Magia Veneno_

_De lo oscuro hacia la luz, todo nuevo_

_Respirarse, emborachar morir y seguir viviendo_

_Veo en partes lo que tu ves_

_quieras o no estas adentro_

_Veo en partes no se si ves_

_Entre lo dicho y lo hecho_

_Veo en partes lo que tu ves_

_quieras o no estas adentro_

_Veo en partes no se si ves_

_Entre lo dicho y lo hecho_

_los amores, el derroche_

_Los finales abiertos_

_Lo que habita en otros lados_

_Y aun no conocemos_

_Lo que pides, lo que puedo_

_Lo que queda en intentos_

_Todo a punto de alterarse _

_Siempre a todo momento_

_Vuelto otro_

_Alter ego_

_El costado siniestro_

_De la luz hacia lo oscuro_

_Magia veneno_

_De lo oscuro hacia la luz_

_Todo nuevo_

_Respirarse, emborrachar, morir y seguir viviendo._

_Hola, bueno esto ha sido mi reedicion del fic, espero que les guste, besos. Recuerden leer mis otros longfics, Polaris I y II, Un hueco en el alma, el Orden de las cosas y la Ecuacion de Dante (me entusiasme con los Dramiones y ya no puedo dejar de escribirlos). Este fue mi primer fic, siempre me ha encantado el Sirius/Bella, se que salio un poco dulzon pero bueno, que puedo decir. Gracias a los que leyeron.  
_


End file.
